Parmi les dieux
by Mindell
Summary: La créature qu'affrontaient Ladybug et Chat Noir ne ressemblait à aucun autre des adversaires qu'ils avaient jamais eu à combattre. Elle leur ressemblait même tellement peu qu'une angoissante pensée s'imposait peu à peu aux deux héros de Paris. Et si ce nouvel ennemi n'avait rien à voir avec le terrible Papillon ?
1. Chapter 1

D'un habile lancer de yo-yo, Ladybug s'élança au sommet de l'un des nombreux immeubles qui bordait les avenues de Paris. Atterrissant souplement sur le toit d'ardoise où l'attendait déjà son partenaire, la jeune fille retint machinalement un juron qui lui montait aux lèvres.

\- « Je n'aime pas ça », lança-t-elle à son fidèle coéquipier, qui s'était instinctivement mis en garde, bâton à la main.

\- « Moi non plus, ma Lady », gronda sourdement Chat Noir sans la regarder.

La gouaille du jeune homme avait disparu pour faire place à une intense concentration. Mâchoire tendue, regard acéré, muscles bandés et jambes fléchies pour se tenir prêt à bondir à tout instant, tout dans la posture du héros trahissait la vive tension qui l'habitait.

Alors que Ladybug prenait place à ses côtés, les yeux d'un vert étincelant de Chat Noir restaient dirigés en direction du sommet d'un bâtiment voisin du leur. Rivés sur la sombre silhouette de leur adversaire du jour.

Sur l'ennemi qui causait actuellement tant d'inquiétudes aux deux célèbres héros de Paris.

* * *

Depuis maintenant plus de deux ans qu'ils combattaient côte à côte, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient eu l'occasion d'affronter des supers-vilains tous plus variés les uns que les autres.

Des grands, des petits, des gros, des maigres.

Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants.

Des bariolés, des monochromes.

Certains particulièrement agressifs, d'autres qui étaient plus étranges que réellement dangereux. Des lanceurs de projectiles. Des guerriers. Des envoûteurs. Celui qui se servait de gigantesques bulles de chewing-gum pour paralyser la ville. Celle qui hypnotisait d'un seul regard quiconque osait l'approcher. Celui qui avait transformé les avenues de Paris en une immense rivière de chocolat. Celle qui emprisonnait ses victimes dans des livres.

Les apparences et pouvoirs des victimes du Papillon différaient autant que diffèrent les êtres humains. Cependant, Chat Noir et Ladybug avait jusque-là réussi à remporter brillamment la moindre bataille, s'adaptant avec une aisance déconcertante à chaque nouveau super-vilain.

Mais depuis de nombreux mois, une dérangeante impression troublait les deux héros de Paris.

Celle d'une menace sous-jacente, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à identifier clairement.

Le Papillon continuait ses implacables assauts, exploitant avec avidité la noirceur qui hantait le cœur des parisiens pour lâcher sur eux ses terribles akuma. Mais si ces féroces super-vilains frappaient en pleine lumière, Chat Noir et Ladybug n'arrivaient plus à se départir de l'impression que quelque chose d'autre se tapissait désormais dans les ombres.

Une présence sombre, sournoise, si insidieusement dissimulée dans les plus obscurs recoins de Paris qu'elle aurait presque pu être le fruit de l'imagination des deux héros.

Mais cette ombre était là, ils en étaient sûrs.

Et qu'elle soit ou non l'œuvre d'une dangereuse machination du Papillon, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient une autre certitude.

Cette chose était hostile.

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner sur les rues de Paris, les deux héros avaient été rattrapés par une créature dont la sinistre aura leur rappelait sans le moindre doute cette menaçante présence qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là pas réussi à identifier.

Alors qu'ils patrouillaient tranquillement depuis les toits de la capitale, les deux héros avait soudainement été frappés par une sensation glaçante.

Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, les épiait avec une animosité à peine dissimulée.

Forts de leurs années d'expérience, il n'avait fallu cette fois qu'une poignée de secondes aux adolescents pour trouver l'origine de cette malveillante présence.

Et l'ennemi avait répliqué, vite et fort. Se ruant sur les deux héros, les attaquant avec une puissance si dévastatrice que ses coups pouvaient éclater des blocs de béton aussi facilement que s'il ne s'était agi que de fines plaques de glace.

Puis dès que Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient fait mine de contre-attaquer, la chose avait fui, entrainant dans son sillage les deux héros de Paris. Avant de frapper de nouveau dès qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop d'elle, pour s'éloigner ensuite une fois de plus.

Attaque, contre-attaque, fuite, nouvelle attaque, nouvelle dérobade, encore, et encore.

Ce dangereux jeu avait duré longtemps, bien trop longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Ladybug et Chat Noir ne finissent par acculer leur étrange adversaire au sommet d'un toit d'ardoise. L'immeuble en haut duquel s'était retranché leur ennemi était cerné par plusieurs autres bâtiments bien plus élevés, qui lui coupaient toute possibilité de retraite.

Et pour la première fois, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient pu observer clairement la créature qui leur faisait maintenant face.

* * *

Cet ennemi ne ressemblait à aucun des adversaires qu'ils avaient eu à affronter au cours de ces dernières années.

Homme ou femme, les deux adolescents n'auraient pas su dire à qui - _ou à q_ _uoi_ \- ils avaient affaire. La silhouette qui se trouvait à à peine plus d'une dizaine de mètre d'eux était vaguement humanoïde, et d'un vert si sombre, si dense, qu'il en paraissait presque noir. Elle semblait être entourée d'une sorte d'aura brumeuse, aussi mouvante que d'obscures volutes de fumées dont il était impossible de déterminer clairement les contours.

Sur cette sombre et sinistre silouhette, seule ressortait une tache d'un vert irisé, qui étincelait au niveau de son sternum. Une oasis de couleur d'une dizaine de centimètres de long à peine, dont la teinte émeraude faisait penser à la chatoyante carapace d'un scarabée qui serait en train de se noyer au milieu d'un océan de goudron.

* * *

La créature qui faisait face aux deux héros de Paris se tenait à présent étrangement immobile, et Ladybug sentit un vif frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. S'ils n'avaient pas été attachés, elle était certaine que ses cheveux se seraient dressés d'horreur sur sa nuque tant son instinct lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir au plus vite.

\- « Quelque chose n'est pas normal », articula-t-elle d'une voix tendue. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose, mais elle ne ressemble à aucune des autres victimes du Papillon qu'on a affronté jusque-là. »

\- « Je suis entièrement d'accord », renchérit Chat Noir d'un ton convaincu.

Le jeune héros marqua une légère pause, avant de formuler tout haut la pensée qui s'imposait de plus en plus à son esprit.

\- « Pour une fois, je ne suis même pas certain que le Papillon soit derrière tout ça », reprit-il dans un souffle.

Ladybug ne prononça pas un mot, mais l'ouïe fine de Chat Noir ne manqua pas de capture le léger hoquet qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il l'entendit ensuite prendre une profonde inspiration, avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un soupir contrarié.

\- « Je le pense aussi », approuva-t-elle avec une palpable inquiétude. « Cette chose est trop différente des super-vilains habituels. Et elle n'a pas essayé de nous prendre nos miraculous. Elle n'a même pas de visage ! », poursuivit-elle en désignant d'un geste ce qui semblait correspondre à la tête de la créature.

Une forme qui, comme tout le reste du corps de cet étrange adversaire, n'avait aucun signe distinctif autre que cet éclat d'émeraude au creux de sa poitrine. Pas d'yeux, pas de nez, pas de bouche. Juste cette peau d'un noir verdâtre et cette sombre aura qui bouillonnait d'une énergie malfaisante.

\- « Un autre super-super-vilain », confirma Chat Noir d'une voix blanche. « Qui n'a rien à voir avec le Papillon. »

\- « J'ai bien peur que oui », répliqua Ladybug en serrant machinalement les poings. « Mais on ne peut pas le laisser faire », reprit-elle d'un ton déterminé. « Peu importe que ce monstre tire ses pouvoirs d'un akuma ou d'autre chose, il faut qu'on l'arrête ! »

\- « Entièrement d'accord », approuva farouchement son partenaire. « Prête ? »

\- « Prête », rétorqua fermement l'héroïne de Paris.

A ce signal, Chat Noir s'élança dans les airs, s'aidant de son bâton pour franchir la distance qui séparait leur immeuble de celui où leur adversaire avait trouvé refuge. Ladybug sur ses talons, il fonça en direction de la sombre silhouette qui lui faisait face avant de lui porter un violent coup.

La créature esquiva aisément l'attaque, bondissant en arrière à l'instant même où le héros de Paris abattait son arme sur elle. Au même instant, Ladybug projeta son yo-yo d'un geste vif, tentant de l'enrouler autour de ce qui semblait être la cheville de leur ennemi, mais ce dernier évita le menaçant câble avec tout autant d'adresse qu'il avait esquivé la charge de Chat Noir.

\- « Tsss », siffla le jeune héros entre ses dents. « Il s'en sort plutôt bien. »

\- « Trop bien, si tu veux mon avis », répliqua Ladybug d'un ton contrarié.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se défaire du mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis l'instant où cet ennemi inattendu avait fait son apparition. Jusque-là, cet être n'avait utilisé que la force brute pour affronter les deux héros qui tentaient de le neutraliser, mais Ladybug était persuadée qu'il lui restait encore des réserves. De vicieux coups, de sombres pouvoirs, qu'il gardait précautionneusement pour tenter de prendre ses adversaires par surprise.

Son instinct le lui hurlait.

Cette chose était bien, bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle n'avait laissé montrer jusque-là.

C'était une certitude.

Comme pour répondre aux inquiétudes de la jeune fille, la sombre silhouette recula de quelques pas de plus, et ses mains se mirent soudain à luire d'une vilaine couleur verdâtre.

\- « Chat ! », lança aussitôt Ladybug d'une voix alarmée.

\- « Je vois ça, ma Lady ! », répliqua son partenaire en reculant d'un bond à ses côtés.

Mais à l'instant même où le jeune héros touchait le sol, son adversaire tendit ses paumes en avant, et un rayon vert en jailli brusquement.

Franchissant en à peine une fraction de secondes les quelques mètres qui séparaient Chat Noir de la sombre silhouette qui lui faisait face.

La réaction de Ladybug fut purement instinctive.

Elle ignorait ce qu'était cet éclair vert. Ce qu'il pouvait faire. S'il était dangereux. Ou même s'il était mortel.

Peu importait. Il visait Chat Noir, et son coéquipier lui était bien trop précieux pour qu'elle le laisse se faire frapper sans réagir.

Sans même réfléchir, Ladybug se rua vers son partenaire. Se baissant à terre, elle le tacla violement dans les jambes pour le faire chuter au sol, espérant ainsi le mettre hors de portée de l'attaque de leur ennemi.

Et se plaçant du même geste en plein dans la trajectoire de ladite attaque.

A l'instant même où elle prenait de plein fouet le rayon qu'avait projeté son adversaire, Ladybug eut la violente impression que le monde se mettait à vaciller brusquement autour d'elle. Une vive sensation de nausée lui tordit les entrailles tandis que le paysage se mettait à tanguer sous ses yeux, tressautant et ondulant comme si la malheureuse jeune fille avait soudainement été projetée au cœur de la plus puissante et la plus implacable des tempêtes.

Alors les hauts-le-cœur qui assaillaient Ladybug se faisaient presque insupportables, une fulgurante douleur lui transperça soudain le crâne.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Ladybug reprit lentement connaissance.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait perdu contact avec la réalité, mais dans la mesure où elle se trouvait encore debout, son absence n'avait pas dû durer plus d'une fraction de seconde.

Pas plus d'un battement de cœur.

Serrant machinalement les poings, l'héroïne tenta de maitriser la terrible sensation de nausée qui lui tordait toujours l'estomac. Une violente migraine lui vrillait à présent les tempes, martelant l'intérieur de son crâne à en hurler, tandis que le sol lui semblait toujours onduler sous ses pieds.

Dans un farouche sursaut de volonté, la jeune héroïne serra les poings, tandis que ses mâchoires se crispaient de rage.

Elle devait se reprendre.

Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se laisser aller. Son ennemi avait peut-être cru se débarrasser d'elle, mais il était hors de question pour la jeune fille qu'elle laisse Chat Noir se battre sans son soutien. Quoi qu'ai voulu lui faire subir on adversaire, Ladybug n'allait pas se laisser abattre par une artificielle impression de malaise.

Paupières toujours closes, l'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de retrouver le contrôle de son corps.

Et aussitôt, ses narines furent assaillies par une nuée de senteurs étrangères.

Un parfum de fleurs luxuriant, entêtant, qui lui fit presque tourner la tête.

Puis d'autres fragrances, tout aussi inédites. Une odeur de poussière. De pain frais. D'épices.

Ignorant la sensation de vertige qui la faisait toujours chanceler, l'héroïne de Paris ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction.

Son regard était tourné vers les cieux, mais la voute céleste qui s'offrait à elle était sans commune mesure avec celle qui lui était si familière. Envolées, les douces et familières lueurs orangées de la ville. La jeune fille se trouvait à présent sous un ciel d'obsidienne, du noir le plus profond et le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Des nuées d'étoiles y étincelaient tels des diamants disposés sur le plus sombre des velours, pendant qu'une splendide lune brillait comme le plus lumineux de joyaux.

Baissant un regard incrédule sur le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds, Ladybug réalisa péniblement qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle se battait encore un instant plus tôt. Elle était à présent seule, sur un balcon qui surplombait une paisible ville endormie.

Une ville aux basses maisons de briques, sans commune mesure avec les bâtiments parisiens.

Toujours pétrifiée de stupeur, la jeune fille laissa son regard courir sur les environs. Quelques mètres en dessous d'elle, d'opulents massifs de fleurs bordaient ce qui semblait être un jardin entouré de murs de terre cuite. Des palmiers ou des obélisques se dressaient à l'horizon, tandis qu'au loin, un gigantesque fleuve serpentait à travers la paisible cité.

Un fleuve qui, sans la moindre hésitation, n'était absolument pas sa si chère et si familière Seine.

Même les bruits qui caressaient à présent les oreilles de la jeune fille n'avaient rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Son ouïe ne captait pas le moindre doux ronronnement de moteurs, pas plus que d'impérieux klaxons ou d'autres sons si communs à la fourmillante vie parisienne. A la place, elle entendait des rumeurs de conversation, des bruits d'animaux, des crépitements de torches, de claquement du vent dans des tentures.

En dépit de la chaleur moite qui régnait par cette douce nuit, Ladybug sentit un violent frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Son esprit avait beau se cabrer à cette idée, le déluge d'informations qui s'abattait sur elle ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute.

Elle n'était plus à Paris.

Ni en Europe.

Et avec une horreur glaçante, la jeune héroïne réalisa lentement qu'elle n'était probablement même plus au 21ème siècle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug resta un instant figée sur place.

Paralysée par un terrifiant désespoir, qui s'insinuait en elle jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Qui lui glaçait les veines aussi sûrement que ne l'aurait fait le plus effrayant des blizzards et lui comprimait la poitrine aussi violement que si cette dernière se trouvait prisonnière du plus oppressant des étaux.

La laissant hébétée, réalisant à peine ce qui lui arrivait.

\- « Ok. Non », murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible. »

Se sentant gagnée par un vertige qui n'avait rien à voir avec le malaise qu'avait causé l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir, l'adolescente se raccrocha machinalement au rebord du balcon sur lequel elle se trouvait. Surprise par le toucher rugueux de la pierre sous ses doigts, la jeune fille baissa le regard, pour découvrir que son costume avait disparu.

Ou du moins, qu'il avait été remplacé par une tenue qui lui était beaucoup moins familière.

Ses mains étaient nues, bien que ses avant-bras soient quant à eux recouverts de brassards en cuir rouge à poids noirs. Un rapide coup d'œil apprit à Ladybug qu'elle portait une courte tunique de lin arborant elle aussi ses héroïques couleurs. La fragile apparence du tissu n'était sûrement qu'illusoire, et il était probable que cette tenue soit en réalité aussi résistante que son habituel costume, mais pour le moment, l'adolescente était en réalité bien loin de ces considérations vestimentaires.

Son esprit restait focalisé sur une unique et terrifiante pensée : Elle n'était plus à Paris.

Ni en France.

Ni à son époque.

Au vu de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait, il ne faisait à présent aucun doute pour la jeune héroïne que la mystérieuse attaque dont elle avait été victime l'avait propulsée terriblement loin dans l'espace, et encore plus loin dans le temps.

En Egypte Antique.

A des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle, et des millénaires avant sa propre naissance.

Submergée par une croissante vague de panique, Ladybug effectua instinctivement quelques pas en arrière, comme si s'éloigner de ce paysage d'un autre âge effacerait soudainement le mauvais sort qui s'était abattu sur elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible », répéta-elle de nouveau, ses dents se mettant à claquer sous l'effet d'un légitime effroi.

Ladybug refusait catégoriquement l'idée d'être à présent piégée dans l'Egypte du temps des pharaons. Son désarroi était d'autant plus poignant qu'en dépit de sa fertile imagination, la jeune fille affolée n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de comment elle pourrait se sortir la terrible situation dans laquelle elle semblait désormais plongée.

C'était un cauchemar.

Un sombre et épouvantable cauchemar, dont elle allait certainement se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors que la terreur qui gagnait la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus grande, courant dans ses veines comme le plus insidieux des poisons, une fulgurante idée traversa soudain l'esprit de l'adolescente. Baissant les yeux sur sa hanche, Ladybug découvrit avec un indicible soulagement qu'un yo-yo identique au sien y était toujours accroché. Elle s'en empara d'une main tremblante, avant de l'ouvrir comme elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines, des _centaines_ de fois pour contacter Chat Noir.

Son précieux partenaire, dont elle avait maintenant plus besoin que jamais.

Avec une angoisse presque insoutenable, l'héroïne de Paris fixa l'écran qui s'affichait devant elle.

Mais rien.

Aucun signal.

Aucun appel possible.

Ladybug sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, et un incontrôlable sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les pouvoirs des miraculous défiaient l'imagination, mais ils avaient naturellement leurs limites. Elle avait été cruellement naïve d'espérer pouvoir ainsi contacter son cher coéquipier à travers les âges.

Elle était seule, abandonnée dans un lieu et un temps qui n'étaient pas les siens, sans personne pour lui venir en aide.

Non, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

Elle était Ladybug. Tant qu'elle était transformée, elle n'était jamais totalement seule.

\- « Tikki », laissa machinalement échapper la jeune fille, tandis que l'espoir faisait soudain battre son cœur à grands coups effrénés.

Elle avait son kwami. Une créature âgée de plusieurs millénaires, et aux sages conseils.

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

* * *

Tournant sur ses talons, Ladybug quitta le balcon sur lequel elle se trouvait pour se diriger vers la pièce qui y était attenante.

Conditionnée par des années passées à éviter la présence du moindre témoin susceptible de surprendre ses métamorphoses, la jeune fille refusait instinctivement de laisser sa transformation s'évanouir alors qu'elle surplombait ainsi la rue. De plus, elle avait été violemment projetée dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu, et elle tenait à faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance avant de reprendre son apparence de lycéenne.

Hors de question de se détransformer tant qu'elle ne se serait pas assurée qu'elle ne risquait rien.

D'un pas prudent, Ladybug s'approcha de la salle sur laquelle donnait son balcon, avant de rester figée de surprise à l'entrée de la pièce. Un hoquet de stupéfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que ses grands yeux parcouraient la pièce avec une incrédulité croissante.

Elle venait manifestement de rentrer dans une vaste chambre, mais la magnificence des lieux était telle que l'espace d'un instant, Ladybug oublia la terrible situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour se perdre dans la contemplation de la salle.

La jeune héroïne ne connaissait de l'Egypte antique que des photographies de ruines d'un tendre beige rosé ou d'un doux ocre. Et si elle avait déjà tenté de se représenter à quoi devait autrefois ressembler ces archaïques bâtiments, elle devait aujourd'hui admettre que son imagination n'avait manifestement jamais rendu justice aux talents artistiques des égyptiens des temps passés.

Devant elle s'offrait à présent une véritable explosion de couleurs, au point qu'elle ne savait même plus où poser le regard. De splendides colonnes aux sommets rappelant des fleurs de lotus stylisées s'élançaient vers le plafond, tandis que les murs et plafonds était peints de superbes fresques aux motifs inspirés par la nature. De chaleureux tons rouge orangé y côtoyaient les plus riches des turquoises, les plus éclatants des verts, les plus fastueux dorés.

Le mobilier n'était par ailleurs pas en reste.

Fauteuils en bois précieux, luxueux coffres ou tables richement décorées étaient disposés un peu partout dans la chambre, aux côtés de vases finement peints, de luxuriantes plantes et de non moins splendides tentures. Complétant l'ensemble, un large lit orné de gravures délicatement ciselées était disposé le long d'un mur et recouvert de draps fins.

Manifestement, les propriétaires de l'endroit où avait atterri Ladybug étaient tout sauf dans le besoin.

Secouant machinalement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, la jeune fille effectua une rapide inspection des lieux. Son regard acéré parcouru chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche d'un intrus, mais heureusement pour l'adolescente, les riches tentures et les différentes pièces de mobiliers ne dissimulaient pas la moindre présence. La jeune héroïne nota également avec un palpable soulagement que l'entrée de la chambre était fermée par une solide porte en bois, dont la présence la prémunirait de la moindre intrusion.

Ladybug avait le champ libre pour se détransformer en toute quiétude.

\- « Tikki ! », s'exclama l'adolescente sans plus attendre.

Une lueur rosée enveloppa la jeune fille, tandis que sa transformation s'évanouissait enfin.

* * *

Libérée des boucles d'oreille de la Coccinelle, Tikki surgit dans les airs, avant d'immédiatement se poser dans les paumes ouvertes de Marinette.

\- « Oh, Tikki ! », répéta la lycéenne affolée. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette chose nous a fait, mais je crois qu'elle nous a envoyé en Egypte. En _EGYPTE_ ! S'il te plait, dit-moi que je me trompe », poursuivit-elle d'une voix suppliante. « Que c'est juste un cauchemar, une illusion, ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. On ne peut _PAS_ avoir été projetées des millénaires en arrière ! »

Parcourant la pièce du regard, le petit kwami rouge laissa passer un instant de silence, avant de tourner ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond vers le visage angoissé de son amie.

\- « J'ai peur que tu n'aies raison », répliqua précautionneusement Tikki, son ton désolé trahissant à quel point elle s'inquiétait à présent pour la jeune fille. « Nous sommes bel et bien en Egypte, à l'époque des pharaons. Je le sens. »

\- « Oh non. Non ! », gémit Marinette en se passant machinalement une main sur le front. « Comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour rentrer chez nous ? Qu'on ne soit plus à Paris, passe encore, mais on n'est même plus à la bonne époque ! Je ne peux _pas_ rester ici », poursuivit-elle d'une voix qui montait de plus en plus dangereusement vers les aigus, accompagnant ainsi son affolement croissant. « Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose qui puisse me ramener au 21ème siècle. Une machine à voyager dans le temps. Mais elles n'existent déjà pas à notre époque, alors je n'ai aucune chance d'en croiser une dans les environs ! Et je ne saurais pas en fabriquer une non plus, mon truc c'est la couture, pas les inventions. Oh, Tikki, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? », conclu-t-elle avec désespoir.

Pour Marinette, le fait de parler à voix haute de la terrifiante situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne faisait que rendre les choses soudainement plus réelles, plus effroyables. La maigre carapace de sang-froid qu'avait jusque-là péniblement réussi à maintenir la jeune fille se fissurait à présent, méthodiquement assaillie par le déluge de cauchemardesques émotions qui déferlait sur l'adolescente.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution à cet horrible coup du sort.

Et vite.

Marinette osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de regagner son époque. Elle resterait alors éternellement coincée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, à des centaines de kilomètres et à des millénaires de chez elle.

Jamais elle ne se lancerait dans une carrière de styliste qui ferait pâlir d'envie le grand Gabriel Agreste lui-même. Plus jamais elle n'irait au lycée. Plus jamais elle n'irait à des concerts de Jagged Stone. Plus jamais elle ne jouerait à ses jeux favoris.

Et surtout, plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses proches.

Alya, Nino, Adrien.

Chat Noir.

Ses parents.

Ses bien-aimés parents, qui ignoraient qu'elle se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug et qui ne sauraient jamais pourquoi leur fille adorée s'était un jour mystérieusement évanouie de la surface de la Terre. Marinette ne doutait pas un instant que sa disparition leur briserait le cœur plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, et qu'elle les torturerait implacablement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur infliger une pareille souffrance.

Alors qu'elle peinait à imaginer quelle serait la douleur que pourrait ressentir ses parents s'ils devaient la perdre, la poitrine de la jeune fille se serra de plus belle à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de revoir tous ceux qui lui étaient si cher. D'entendre leur voix, de contempler leurs sourires. De leur dire à quel point elle les aimait, et combien elle se sentait privilégiée qu'ils partagent son existence.

De cristallines larmes se formèrent doucement au coin des yeux céruléens de Marinette, avant de se mettre à glisser délicatement le long de ses joues. De silencieux sanglots secouaient à présent le corps de l'adolescente pétrifiée de chagrin, alors qu'une vague de muet désespoir emportait les dernières bribes de sang-froid de la jeune fille.

Jamais elle n'avait été dans une situation aussi désespérée.

\- « Calme-toi, Marinette », conseilla soudain Tikki de sa voix flutée, avant de se blottir affectueusement contre la joue baignée de larmes de la lycéenne. « Tu respires trop vite. »

\- « Mais j-je… Comment… Comment on va faire ? » hoqueta la malheureuse jeune fille, la gorge maintenant tellement nouée que les mots peinaient à en sortir.

\- « Du calme, du calme », répéta le petit kwami d'un ton apaisant, avant de plonger un regard confiant dans celui de Marinette. « Ça va aller. On va trouver une solution. »

Toujours sous le choc, la jeune fille s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, son poids faisant doucement crisser le léger tissu des draps à chacun de ses mouvements. Il lui fallut encore de nombreuses minutes pour retrouver une relative maitrise de ses émotions, mais avec les incessants encouragements de son kwami, l'héroïne fini enfin par se reprendre.

Tenant toujours Tikki en coupe entre ses doigts, Marinette déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa minuscule amie.

\- « Merci, Tikki », murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance. « ça va un peu mieux. »

\- « Je t'en prie », répliqua son kwami en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire. « Maintenant, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à la façon dont on pourrait s'en sortir. »

\- « Tu dois déjà connaitre tout ça, non ? », demanda Marinette en désignant la pièce d'un large geste. « Je veux dire, tu es âgée de plusieurs millénaires, donc tu as déjà vécu à cette période de l'Histoire. Tu ne sais rien qui pourrait nous aider ? »

A la grande surprise de la jeune héroïne, une ombre traversa pour la première fois le visage jusque-là rassurant de son kwami.

\- « Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette époque », répondit Tikki d'un ton contrarié que Marinette lui avait rarement entendu prendre. « Enfin, pour être exacte, je me rappelle de quelques choses générales en ce qui concerne l'Egypte Antique, mais pour le reste, c'est le trou noir. Ce n'est pas une question de mauvaise mémoire », reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, « C'est plutôt comme si quelque chose me bloquait l'accès à mes souvenirs. »

\- « Merveilleux », soupira Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel. « Hey ! », reprit-elle soudain, claquant des doigts alors que son visage s'éclairait d'une lueur d'espoir, « J'ai une idée ! Tu ne te rappelles peut-être de rien, mais si on les trouve, je suppose que la Tikki et la Ladybug de cette époque devraient pouvoir nous aider ! »

\- « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça », objecta Tikki avec un sourire penaud. « Je _suis_ la Tikki de cette époque. »

Alors que la jeune héroïne haussait un sourcil intrigué, le petit kwami poursuivit ses explications.

\- « J'ai été transportée dans mon propre corps », soupira-t-elle, « Je suis à la fois la Tikki du présent et celle du passé. Et je pense d'ailleurs que c'est ce qui altère ma mémoire », poursuivit-elle en secouant machinalement la tête. « Il y a un peu trop de Tikki au même endroit, et mes souvenirs sont écrasés. »

\- « Mais… Mais c'est impossible », balbutia Marinette. « Tu es avec moi, là, maintenant, et j'étais transformée. Ça veux… ça veux dire que… »

\- « Tu es Ladybug », approuva sentencieusement le petit kwami rouge. « Enfin, plus précisément, tu emprunte le corps de la Ladybug d'Egypte Antique. »

Les pupilles de Marinette se dilatèrent de surprise, et la jeune fille se leva d'un bond pour se ruer en direction d'un miroir voisin. L'objet était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir afficher une silhouette humaine entière, et sa surface lisse et brillante était d'une qualité suffisante pour renvoyer un reflet parfaitement identifiable.

Soudain hésitante, Marinette posa d'abord son regard sur ses pieds, enserrés dans des sandales de cuir. Puis elle remonta lentement le reflet de silhouette, découvrant une longue robe blanche au tissu plissé. Des poignets fins recouverts de riches bracelets ornés de pierres précieuses. Un large collier doré.

Puis un visage extrêmement familier, au creux duquel brillaient deux yeux dont l'inimitable bleu était souligné traits de khôl.

 _Son_ visage.

 _Ses_ yeux.

\- « Je ne comprends pas », articula lentement Marinette, portant machinalement sa main à sa joue, avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux détachés. « C'est… moi. C'est toujours moi. »

\- « Pas seulement », répliqua Tikki avec un léger sourire. « Moi, je vous vois toutes les deux. Si tu te concentres, je suis sûre que tu pourras y arriver toit aussi. »

Marinette jeta un regard sceptique à sa minuscule amie, avant de reporter son attention sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Plissant les yeux de concentration, elle scruta avec intensité la silhouette qui s'affichait devant elle.

Et soudain, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Elle l'avait vue.

C'était à peine perceptible. Comme un fantôme caché derrière la brume, comme un spectre de fumée se noyant ensuite dans un brouillard. Mais à présent, en faisant un réel effort, elle arrivait à distinguer d'autres traits qui se superposaient aux siens.

Le visage de la Ladybug de ces anciens temps.

Elle pouvait entrapercevoir sa peau dorée par le soleil, dont la carnation était bien plus foncée que la sienne. Ses cheveux sombres, d'un chaleureux brun qui semblait presque noirs. Son nez busqué. Ses lèvres délicatement ourlées. Ses yeux d'un marron si profond qu'on distinguait à peine ses pupilles de ses larges iris.

Soudain, Marinette cligna des paupières, et les traits de cette ancienne Ladybug s'évanouirent de nouveau, se diluant dans son champ de vision comme de l'encre trop claire à la surface d'un étang.

\- « Je… Je l'ai vue… », bredouilla-t-elle, stupéfaite. « Et donc… c'est elle ? Une des précédentes porteuses de ton miraculous ? »

\- « Oui », répliqua Tikki avec un petit sourire mélancolique. « Même si pour l'instant je n'arrive plus à me souvenir d'elle. Mais le lien est là, c'est indéniable. C'est Ladybug. »

\- « Et elle… Elle est où ? », demanda Marinette avec hésitation. « Son esprit, je veux dire. Parce que là, il n'y a que moi », précisa-t-elle en faisant machinalement bouger ses doigts devant le miroir.

Voyant Tikki hésiter, la jeune héroïne fronça les sourcils.

\- « Tikki », reprit-elle d'un ton plus ferme. « Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

\- « En ce moment, son esprit est en sommeil », répondit le kwami avec une résignation mêlée d'une certaine tristesse. « Quelque part à l'intérieur de son corps. Il est probable qu'elle n'ait même pas réalisé que tu as pris sa place, et à présent elle ne se rend plus compte de rien. »

Les pupilles de Marinette se dilatèrent aussitôt d'horreur. Tout en posant machinalement sa main sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille pivota sur ses talons pour jeter un regard épouvanté à sa minuscule amie.

\- « Donc si je reste _là_ , dans son corps, elle sera prisonnière à jamais ? », souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- « C'est… C'est une possibilité… », approuva sombrement Tikki. « Ecoute, Marinette », reprit-elle en voyant la jeune fille se retourner pour faire de nouveau face au miroir, « Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer d'un coup, mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses abattre par- »

\- « Au contraire », la coupa la jeune héroïne d'un ton farouche, « ça me donne encore une raison supplémentaire de me battre pour que nous puissions retourner dans notre époque. On a deux Ladybug à sauver ! », conclut-elle en relevant fièrement le menton.

* * *

Alors que la soirée avançait, les deux amies continuèrent à discuter de ce qu'elles savaient de leur situation présente, analysant méthodiquement chaque fait et cherchant à trouver une solution qui leur permettrait de regagner rapidement leur époque.

Tandis qu'elle marchait de long en large dans la pièce, Marinette avait découvert avec un certain étonnement qu'elle était désormais parfaitement capable de lire les écritures hiéroglyphiques qui parsemaient sa chambre. Passé l'instant de surprise, la jeune fille avait fait ironiquement remarquer qu'une glorieuse carrière d'égyptologue s'offrirait à elle si elle conservait ce précieux savoir une fois revenue à son époque.

L'adolescente s'était également légitimement inquiété de ce que pourrait être la réaction des proches de la jeune fille qui se cachait derrière le masque de cette Ladybug du passé quand ils découvriraient que cette dernière avait changé d'apparence pendant la nuit. Car pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, leurs corpulences similaires et leurs longueurs de cheveux étaient bien les seuls points communs que partageaient les deux héroïnes. Cependant, son kwami l'avait bien vite rassurée. Marinette empruntait certes le corps de cette Ladybug, mais son apparence resterait la même aux yeux du monde. Seules les anomalies temporelles telles que Tikki et elle verraient une pâle parisienne aux yeux d'un bleu d'été à la place de la brune égyptienne.

Enfin, les deux amies avaient longuement réfléchi à un plan pour se tirer de l'épouvantable piège dans lequel elles avaient été happées. Parachutées à une époque inconnue, où elles ne connaissaient ni les lieux ni les gens qui les entouraient, il leur était rapidement apparu qu'elles étaient terriblement à court d'informations.

Elles avaient besoin d'une personne de confiance pour leur venir en aide, et un nom était tout naturellement venu à l'esprit de Tikki. En temps normal, le petit kwami rouge aurait pensé en premier lieu à sa partenaire de l'époque. Malheureusement, involontairement emprisonnée par l'esprit de Marinette, la Ladybug de ces temps anciens ne pouvait actuellement leur être d'aucun secours.

Cependant, quels que soient les âges, la porteuse des boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle avait toujours eu un coéquipier.

Quelque part dans cette Egypte millénaire, il y avait un Chat Noir.

Et elles devaient le trouver.

* * *

 _Donc voici Marinette coincée dans le passé, quelque part en Egypte. Il y a peu de chances que cette histoire soit rigoureusement exacte d'un point de vue historique, mais j'essayerai de faire au mieux :) ._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci énormément pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic !_


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette avait trouvé refuge sur son lit, comme si ce simple meuble avait été un frêle radeau perdu au milieu d'une terrifiante tempête. Assise sur les draps de lin, l'adolescente ramena machinalement ses jambes contre son torse pour les entourer de ses bras.

\- « Donc on part à la recherche du Chat Noir du passé ? Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? », lança-t-elle à son kwami d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

\- « Certaine », répliqua Tikki avec conviction. « C'est notre allié le plus sûr. »

Le petit kwami rouge voleta en direction de son amie pour se placer directement face à elle. Plongeant son regard d'un profond bleu violacé dans les yeux azurs de Marinette, Tikki adressa un sourire d'encouragement à la jeune fille.

\- « Marinette, je sais que tu traverses une épreuve difficile », poursuivit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait clairement rassurant. « Que tu ne connais pas ce garçon et qu'il va falloir le chercher dans une ville et une époque qui te sont totalement étrangères. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. Mais c'est Chat Noir. Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour nous aider. »

\- « Je sais, je sais », répondit distraitement Marinette en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Passant machinalement les doigts dans ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté, la jeune fille haussa doucement les épaules.

\- « C'est… C'est juste que… ça ne sera pas _mon_ Chat Noir… », laissa échapper l'adolescente avec un sourire triste.

\- « Ohh, Marinette… », s'exclama Tikki avant de se précipiter vers son visage pour se frotter contre sa joue dans un geste de réconfort.

Un petit rire surprit passa les lèvres de l'adolescente, qui entoura instinctivement sa minuscule amie de ses doigts pour lui rendre son affectueuse étreinte. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance en sentant la chaleur du petit corps de son kwami contre sa peau, mais l'adorable manifestation d'amitié de Tikki n'était cependant pas suffisante pour dissiper la grise mélancolie qui s'était emparée d'elle.

« _Son_ » Chat Noir.

Oh, s'il l'avait entendue prononcer ces quelques mots…

A la pensée de son coéquipier, Marinette ressentit nouveau pincement de cœur au creux de sa poitrine. Une légère douleur, à peine palpable, mais cruellement persistante.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée. Chat Noir était son meilleur ami, dans un genre différent de la relation qu'elle avait avec Alya. Son fidèle partenaire, son allié le plus précieux. Il était normal qu'il lui manque.

Même si les choses étaient probablement plus compliquées que cela.

Marinette était amoureuse d'Adrien, c'était un fait indiscutable. Mais elle avait aussi parfaitement conscience qu'au fil des ans, son précieux coéquipier avait fini par trouver lui aussi une place particulière à ses yeux.

Ces sentiments avaient lentement fait leur apparition dans son cœur, pour y croitre de façon subtile, à peine perceptible, au point qu'elle s'en était à peine rendu compte. Même en y réfléchissant, Marinette avait été incapable de dire à quel moment exactement elle avait cessé de considérer Chat Noir comme un simple coéquipier. C'était comme avoir noté avec une certaine désinvolture l'apparition de quelques inoffensives nappes de brouillard, avant de se retrouver soudainement perdu dans la brume sans même réaliser comment les choses avaient fini par atteindre une telle intensité.

Est-ce que c'était de l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Un subtil mélange des deux ? Aujourd'hui encore, Marinette n'aurait pas su mettre exactement des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour son partenaire, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Elle était amoureuse d'Adrien, et le fait que son coéquipier se glisse lentement mais sûrement dans son cœur ne faisait que compliquer les choses. La seule conviction qu'avait désormais la jeune fille, c'était que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Chat Noir avaient atteint une profondeur indéniable et que la présence de ce garçon dans sa vie lui était indispensable.

Malgré cela, l'intensité des regrets et de la tristesse que Marinette éprouvait à l'idée de ne pas avoir Chat Noir à ses côtés dans ces instants difficile l'avaient prise par surprise. Tout comme la pensée de devoir côtoyer un autre porteur de son miraculous écrasait son cœur sous une vague de nostalgie teintée d'amertume.

En ces instants où Marinette était dans la situation la plus périlleuse et la plus angoissante qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée, le nom de Chat Noir – _son_ Chat Noir - brûlait dans son esprit comme une marque au fer rouge.

Elle avait besoin de lui.

* * *

\- « Marinette… Marinette ! »

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers Tikki, qui tentait manifestement d'attirer son attention depuis déjà de longues secondes.

\- « Tu devrais essayer de dormir », lui conseilla son kwami de sa petite voix flûtée. « La journée a été rude, tu as besoin de repos. »

L'adolescente battit plusieurs fois des paupières, surprise. Absorbée par ses réflexions, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa tête avait commencé à dodeliner doucement, signe d'un implacable besoin de sommeil.

\- « Moouuui, je suppose que tu as raison », répondit Marinette en étouffant un bâillement aussi soudain qu'irrépressible.

A présent qu'elle prêtait attention aux signaux désespérés que lui envoyaient son corps, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, et elle se sentait tout à coup plus exténuée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été après un combat.

C'était cependant moins une fatigue physique qu'un épuisement moral.

La tension, la peur, la tristesse qui s'étaient abattues sur la jeune fille s'entremêlaient comme de sombres nuages d'un ciel d'orage et tempêtaient au creux de son âme pour la laisser à bout de force. Sans sa force de caractère et sans le soutien de Tikki, nul doute que Marinette aurait été totalement anéantie par cette terrible tempête. Au lieu de cela, elle tenait bon, serrant poings et dents pour faire fermement face à la tourmente qui tentait de déchirer en morceaux sa volonté de fer, mais l'effort à fournir était tel qu'elle commençait à en payer durement le prix.

\- « Laisse-moi juste une seconde », lança Marinette tout en se levant d'un mouvement souple.

La jeune héroïne fit silencieusement le tour de sa chambre, éteignant une à une les mèches des différentes sources de lumière, à l'exception d'une lampe à huile qu'elle posa au chevet de son lit.

\- « Voilà », murmura-telle en se glissant lentement dans ses draps.

Tikki, adorable petite boule de réconfort et d'affection, se lova immédiatement dans le creux du cou de Marinette. Le kwami s'endormit rapidement pendant que l'adolescente gardait son regard rivé sur la chaleureuse et rassurante lueur que diffusait sa lampe, ignorant avec une volonté farouche les ombres qui dansaient au plafond.

* * *

En dépit du terrible épuisement qui semblait s'être insinué jusqu'au plus profond des os de Marinette, la nuit de la jeune fille fut bien moins reposante que ce qu'aurait souhaité cette dernière.

Autour d'elle, tout était nouveau.

L'absence des sons parisiens qui lui étaient si familier. Les rumeurs de la ville, bien différente de celles de sa chère capitale. L'apparition de ces bruits d'animaux qui lui étaient jusque-là inconnus. Ce ciel d'un noir d'encre, presque menaçant, qui se découpait par ses fenêtres. La moite chaleur de cette atmosphère d'un autre âge. Les odeurs d'épices, de fleurs, de terre.

Le moindre de ces détail maintenait son cerveau en éveil, la privant de ce repos réparateur dont elle avait tant besoin. Marinette ne sombra dans un sommeil agité que bien des heures plus tard, pour se réveiller dès que les rayons de l'aube naissante caressèrent sa silhouette endormie.

En dépit de cette courte nuit, l'adolescente se sentit cependant aussitôt d'attaque. De furieux torrents d'adrénaline courraient dans ses veines, mettant tous ses sens à vif.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait apprivoiser ce nouveau monde qui était pour un temps devenu le sien.

* * *

Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre à présent baignée de soleil, Marinette tourna un regard préoccupé vers son kwami. La jeune fille était debout depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes, et il lui tardait de se mettre en action.

\- « Et donc, par quoi on commence ? Je ne peux clairement pas me mettre à arrêter tous les garçons que je croise en leur disant _'Hey, salut, je suis une Ladybug du futur, est-ce que par hasard tu serais le Chat Noir de cette époque'_ », lança-t-elle alors que son visage se tordait de comiques grimaces pour appuyer le ridicule de ses propos.

\- « Non effectivement, ça ne me parait pas très sage », rétorqua Tikki avec un petit rire amusé.

\- « Sinon, je n'ai qu'à lancer un appel sur internet », lança la jeune fille avec ironie. « Ah, mais non, suis-je bête, on est dans le passé. Au 10 000ème siècle avant notre époque, ou quelque chose du genre. Ils n'ont probablement pas le wifi », reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « 4 000 ans au maximum », corrigea machinalement son kwami. « Personnellement, je pense qu'on doit être environ en l'an – 1 300. »

\- « Oh. Les kwamis sont fournis avec une boussole temporelle ? » répliqua Marinette en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Tikki éclata de nouveau de rire, avant de voleter vers l'adolescente pour déposer un affectueux baiser sur sa joue rose.

\- « Je n'aurai pas présenté les choses comme ça », répondit-elle malicieusement, « mais j'ai effectivement certains sens dont vous autres humains êtes dépourvus. Je sais toujours _où_ et _quand_ je suis. C'est extrêmement pratique quand on est une créature qui peut passer des décennies entières endormie dans un bijou », précisa-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Stupéfaite, Marinette lui jeta un coup d'œil incisif, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

\- « Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis, ça me parait logique », murmura-t-elle. « Et donc tu sais où on est, précisément ? », reprit-elle d'une voix plus claire.

\- « Nous sommes à Thèbes », répliqua Tikki sans la moindre hésitation. « Au bord du Nil, plusieurs centaines de kilomètres au sud de la Méditerranée », précisa-t-elle quand son amie lui adressa un regard désabusé qui lui indiquait sans le moindre doute que ce simple nom ne l'aidait en rien à mieux appréhender leur position géographique. « C'est une ville d'une grande importance à cette époque. »

\- « Génial », grommela Marinette, levant les bras au ciel avec une palpable exaspération. « On n'aurait pas pu atterrir dans un village de quinze habitants ? Parce que là, trouver le Chat Noir du passé risque de prendre des semaines ! »

\- « J'ai peut-être une suggestion », répondit doucement Tikki.

\- « Je t'écoute », lança aussitôt son amie, ses yeux azurs brillant soudain d'une vive lueur d'espoir.

\- « Tu vas manger », commença calmement le petit kwami. « Reprendre des forces, te balader un peu dans les environs, faire la sieste », poursuivit-elle, alors que la plus vive incompréhension se peignait sur les traits de l'adolescente.

Alors que cette dernière ouvrait la bouche pour protester avec indignation devant un plan aussi peu productif, Tikki leva un bras en signe d'apaisement.

\- « _ET_ », reprit-elle, « Cette nuit, quand tu seras en pleine forme, tu te transformera pour partir à la recherche de Chat Noir. »

Alors que Marinette était à présent muette de stupéfaction, le visage de Tikki se fendit d'un sourire confiant.

\- « J'ignore si c'est l'influence de Plagg », lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, « mais ses protégés ont toujours eu un certain goût pour les balades nocturnes. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, mes Ladybug aussi », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pensif. « Le côté super-héros, je suppose. Les patrouilles nocturnes permettent généralement d'appréhender pas mal de vilains. Enfin bref », conclu-t-elle d'une voix convaincue, « Un héros qui se balade sur les toits d'une ville endormie sera bien plus facile à repérer qu'un garçon anonyme perdu dans la foule. »

\- « Ce n'est pas bête », approuva doucement Marinette, un faible sourire aux lèvres. « C'est même une excellente idée. »

Rayonnante de fierté, Tikki laissa échapper un petit rire. L'adolescente lui jeta un regard indulgent, puis son visage se décomposa soudain.

\- « Du coup il faut attendre _ce soir_ ? », lança la jeune fille avec affolement. « Et moi ? Je vais faire quoi en attendant ? »

\- « Exactement ce que je t'ai dit il y a trente secondes », répliqua Tikki en souriant. « Sors de ta chambre. Va manger. Va te promener. La situation est effrayante, je le sais, mais regarde le bon côté des choses : c'est aussi une expérience très enrichissante. Tu as l'occasion de découvrir l'Egypte antique ! Tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter », poursuivi-t-elle avec un indéfectible optimiste qu'était loin de partager Marinette. « Ai confiance en toi, tout va bien se passer. »

Marinette enfoui sa tête entre ses doigts tout en laissant échapper un grognement peu convaincu.

\- « Je sens que ça va être un désastre… » maugréa-t-elle.

* * *

Contrairement aux profondes craintes de Marinette, sa première journée dans cette Egypte des temps anciens se passa sans le moindre incident.

Au contraire.

Tout d'abord, la jeune fille découvrit avec un palpable soulagement qu'elle était capable de comprendre la langue qui était parlée à cette époque. Tout comme elle s'avérait être instinctivement en mesure de s'exprimer parfaitement dans ce langage.

L'une des principales sources d'inquiétude de l'adolescente avait également été la rencontre avec les habitants de ce qui s'avérait être une riche et vaste demeure. Cependant, c'est avec une certaine compassion pour son alter-ego du passé qu'elle avait réalisé que la Ladybug d'Egypte antique vivait seule dans ce superbe palais. Tout du moins, aussi seule qu'il était possible de l'être lorsque l'on est entouré par une véritable armée de serviteurs, mais ceux-ci ne semblait guère prêter d'attention au soudain changement de personnalité de leur jeune maîtresse, se contentant d'accomplir leur tâches avec le plus strict professionnalisme.

Profitant de l'occasion, l'adolescente avait pu interroger les serviteurs en question sans que ces derniers ne fassent qu'hausser un suspicieux sourcil. Manifestement, la fille dont Marinette avait pris – _emprunté_ \- la place était la dernière-née d'une très riche famille. Indépendante, fortunée et libre d'obligations sociales qu'avaient déjà eus à remplir ses ainés à sa place, cette Ladybug avait pris la décision de quitter son foyer familial quelques mois plus tôt pour s'installer dans cette fastueuse demeure en plein cœur de Thèbes.

Dans son malheur, Marinette avait manifestement eu énormément de chance.

L'absence d'entourage proche de son alter-ego d'un autre temps et l'indifférence qu'avaient ses serviteurs quant à son comportement la prévenaient de toute remarque indiscrète, tandis que son statut social et financier la mettait à l'abri du besoin, lui laissant le champ libre pour ses investigations.

Suivant les sages conseils que lui avaient prodigués Tikki, Marinette avait ensuite cherché de quoi se nourrir. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de goûter le pain qui lui avait été proposé, trop peu sûre de ne pas fondre en larmes si le goût de cet aliment familier s'avérait lui rappeler ne serait-ce qu'un peu les produits que vendaient son père. En revanche, elle s'était fait un plaisir de déguster les plus succulentes des dates, les plus juteuses des grenades qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de manger. Tikki, quant à elle, n'avait eu aucun problème à troquer ses habituels cookies pour de délicieuses pâtisseries au miel ou aux raisins sec.

Marinette avait ensuite profité du reste de la journée pour se balader dans le quartier.

Tikki bien à l'abri dans une bourse en cuir qu'elle portait à la hanche, la jeune fille avait déambulé à travers les rues, ne sachant où poser les yeux tant tout lui était nouveau. La ville était vivante, vibrante. Devant son regard émerveillé, des égyptiens de toute classe et de tout âge vaquaient à leurs occupations, discutant, marchandant, ou encore se hâtant vers de mystérieuses tâches. Les bâtiments étaient par ailleurs tout aussi intrigants. Que ce soient les maisons de briques crues ou les temples aux chatoyantes couleurs, chaque édifice la stupéfiait.

Mais ce qui avait le plus fasciné Marinette, au-delà des sons, des odeurs, de l'architecture, avait bien naturellement été les tenues que portaient toutes ces personnes d'un autre âge. Son regard acéré de styliste en herbe s'était arrêté sur la moindre robe, le moindre pagne, le moindre bijou, la moindre sandale, cherchant instinctivement à décrypter les codes de cette mode antique. Sans qu'elle le veuille, une profusion de nouveaux designs naissait dans son esprit à la chaque seconde, nettement inspirés par les vêtements et ornements que portaient les égyptiens qui passaient sous ses yeux.

Cette distrayante activité n'était certes d'aucune utilité pour l'aider à regagner son époque, mais elle avait néanmoins eu le mérite de lui changer les idées, la sortant quelque peu de la grise mélancolie dans laquelle elle menaçait sans cesses de glisser.

Puis, alors que la chaleur du milieu de journée commençait à se faire accablante, la jeune fille avait regagné la fraîcheur de sa luxueuse demeure. S'enfermant dans sa vaste chambre, elle s'était allongée sur son lit avant de tomber dans un profond et réparateur sommeil.

* * *

A présent, le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon depuis plus d'une heure déjà, et Marinette se préparait à se lancer à la recherche du Chat Noir du passé.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que je fais si je ne le trouve pas ? », demanda-t-elle avec angoisse à Tikki.

\- « Alors, tu recommencera demain », lui répondit sa minuscule amie avec une expression encourageante. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Marinette », poursuivit-t-elle. « Tout va finir par s'arranger. »

\- « J'aimerai partager ton optimisme », répliqua la jeune fille avec un faible sourire.

\- « Mais tu _es_ optimiste », rétorqua le petit kwami rouge d'un ton convaincu. « Tu es courageuse et volontaire. Tu ne te laisse pas abattre. Sinon tu aurais déjà baissé les bras au lieu de partir à la recherche du Chat Noir de cette époque. »

Un sourire plus franc que le précédent éclaira le pâle visage de l'adolescente, qui se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son amie.

\- « Merci, Tikki », murmura-t-elle doucement. « Bon, allons-y », lança-t-elle en serrant machinalement les poings pour se donner du courage.

Elle n'était toujours pas certaine d'être aussi optimiste que son kwami concernant les résultats de ces expéditions nocturnes, mais Tikki avait foi en elle, et elle ne pouvait pas la décevoir. Par ailleurs, cette idée était de loin la meilleure à laquelle elles avaient pensé jusque-là.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le Chat Noir du passé, et qu'elle réussisse à établir un contact amical avec lui. Hors de question qu'il la prenne pour un quelconque monstre qui aurait pris possession de sa coéquipière.

Même si, techniquement, elle _avait_ bel et bien pris possession de sa coéquipière. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle aurait tout le temps de s'inquiéter de cet embarrassant détail quand elle aurait trouvé ce garçon.

\- « Tikki », s'écria Marinette d'une voix claire. « Transforme-moi ! »

* * *

Durant de nombreuses heures, la fine silhouette de Ladybug erra sur les toits des bâtiments de Thèbes. La jeune fille s'élançait inlassablement dans les airs, bondissant avec grâce, passant souplement d'une maison à une autre, lançant son yo-yo vers un obélisque pour gagner les hauteurs d'un temple, avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel était de nouveau d'un profond noir que n'aurait pas réussi concurrencer la plus sombre des encres, tandis que la pâle lumière de la lune nimbait l'adolescente d'une douce aura argentée. Au loin, ondulant paresseusement à travers la ville, le Nil étincelait avec tant d'éclat sous les rayons de l'astre nocturne qu'il ressemblait à présent à une hypnotisante rivière de métal liquide.

Le paysage était absolument superbe, mais Ladybug n'avait pas le cœur à s'émerveiller devant cette vue d'un autre âge.

La jeune fille commençait à se sentir sérieusement découragée. Ses recherches du Chat Noir des temps anciens n'avaient pour l'instant hélas guère rencontré de succès, et en dépit de sa réparatrice sieste de l'après-midi, l'héroïne sentait une implacable lassitude s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait certes croisé des promeneurs nocturnes, des fêtards, des gardes, mais n'avait trouvé nulle trace du héros dont elle cherchait l'aide.

A présent, ses pieds la lançaient, ses muscles lui criaient grâce, et tout son corps lui hurlait de rentrer se reposer.

\- « Bon, un dernier tour », murmura-t-elle pour s'encourager.

Lançant son yo-yo en direction d'un haut palmier voisin, elle se projeta sur le toit d'une petite maison de brique avant de poursuivre sa route.

Ladybug avait repris son chemin depuis à peine une poignée de minutes qu'un mouvement sur sa droite attira brusquement son attention. Tournant si vivement la tête qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'une de ses vertèbres avait émis un craquement de protestation au passage, la jeune fille braqua un regard intense sur une forme qui se déplaçait au loin.

Une silhouette humaine, manifestement masculine, qui se détachait clairement sous la douce lueur de la lune.

Et qui avançait en bondissant souplement de toit en toit.

Ladybug sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis, sans perdre un instant, elle prit le nouveau venu en chasse. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, elle remarqua une paire d'oreilles qui se détachaient nettement sur la tête de l'inconnu, tandis qu'une queue lui servant manifestement de balancier oscillait derrière lui à chacun de ses sauts.

Une bouffée d'excitation envahit soudain la poitrine de Ladybug.

C'était lui. Le Chat Noir de cette époque.

Accélérant le pas, Ladybug poursuivit sa course en direction du héros, qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas remarqué qu'il était suivit. Il ne semblait par ailleurs guère pressé, et la jeune fille le rattrapa alors qu'il atterrissait gracieusement sur une terrasse perdue dans l'ombre d'un immense temple.

\- « Attends ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Dos tourné à elle, le garçon se figea brusquement, et ses oreilles tressaillirent légèrement tandis qu'il se redressait d'un geste fluide. Ce mouvement, sa façon souple se mouvoir rappelaient tellement à Ladybug les manières de _son_ Chat Noir qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait se briser.

Se mordant vivement l'intérieur de la joue, la jeune fille secoua brièvement la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire », poursuivit-elle d'une voix tendue, sans laisser au héros toujours dissimulé par l'obscurité le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. « Je suis Ladybug », annonça-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. « Enfin, non. Enfin si. Je veux dire, je suis une Ladybug, mais je ne suis pas _LA_ Ladybug que tu connais. Je sais que ça parait fou mais je suis une Ladybug du futur. D'au moins 3 000 ans dans le futur. J'étais en train d'affronter un super vilain et tout d'un coup il y a eu ce rayon vert et je me suis retrouvée projetée ici mais je t'assure que je n'ai _jamais_ voulu ça », débita-t-elle d'une traite, la nervosité la rendant bien plus loquace qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire pour être compréhensible. « Il faudrait que je puisse retourner dans mon époque, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire et en attendant je suis coincée ici. Je sais que ça peut paraitre complètement absurde, mais là d'où je viens j'ai un coéquipier qui porte le même miraculous que toi et je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter, alors je… J'ai pensé à te demander de l'aide. Je ne sais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner, mais il faut que je trouve le moyen de rentrer chez moi », conclut-elle, le souffle court. « S'il te plait. »

Un long silence lui répondit, si lourd et si intense qu'il en devenait presque palpable.

L'adolescente se demanda nerveusement si elle n'avait pas commis un quelconque impair avec sa longue tirade, quand le jeune homme qui lui faisait maintenant face effectua soudain quelques pas pour sortir des ombres.

Ladybug le suivit du regard, avant de laisser échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle eut la poignante impression que les mouvements de ce garçon lui étaient familiers.

Mais à présent, elle découvrait que sa silhouette l'était tout autant. Sa taille, sa carrure, le dessin de ses épaules, la courbe parfaitement ciselée de sa mâchoire…

Et la lueur de la lune caressait délicatement le sommet son crâne, nimbant ses cheveux d'une douce lumière argentée.

Une chevelure claire.

Une chevelure _blonde_.

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas hésitant, osant visiblement à peine croire à ce qu'il voyait, le jeune homme leva une main tremblante dans sa direction. Sa peau paraissait dangereusement livide sous la pâle lueur de l'astre nocturne, tandis que ses yeux d'un vert extraordinairement lumineux étaient tellement écarquillés de surprise qu'ils semblaient à présent prêts à jaillir hors de leurs orbites.

\- « Ma Lady… ? »

* * *

 _ça y est, Ladybug a trouvé un allié dans le passé ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et merci pour tous vos favs, follows et reviews ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug était une héroïne.

Et comme toutes les héroïnes, elle se devait de faire preuve d'un admirable sang-froid quelles que soient les circonstances.

En tant que Marinette, elle savait pertinemment que cet aspect précis de sa personnalité était loin d'être son point fort, au point qu'il avait déjà parasité ses héroïques activités. C'est pourquoi elle avait travaillé dur pour s'améliorer dans ce domaine, et avait fait de remarquables progrès qui l'emplissaient de fierté. Certes, l'ampleur desdits progrès avait été facilitée par le fait qu'elle avait ce qu'il était diplomatique d'appeler une large marge de progression, mais tout de même.

Être calme.

Héroïque.

Faire preuve de sang-froid. Encore et toujours.

Mais quand le visage de Chat Noir – _SON Chat Noir_ – s'éclaira d'un sourire de bonheur incrédule, toutes les bonnes résolutions de Ladybug volèrent immédiatement en éclat.

Au diable le sang-froid.

\- « Chat ! », s'exclama la jeune fille dans un bref cri.

Un cri de soulagement. Un cri de joie.

Un cri du cœur.

Le blond héros eut à peine le temps d'écarter les bras que Ladybug l'emprisonnait dans une farouche étreinte, dont l'intensité les surpris tous les deux. Tandis que la jeune fille serrait Chat Noir de toutes ses forces contre elle, les mains de l'adolescent se glissèrent instantanément autour de la fine taille de sa partenaire. Elles n'y restèrent qu'un instant, courant ensuite le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ladybug pour s'attarder un moment sur ses omoplates, puis montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules avant de redescendre de nouveau, et de recommencer, encore. Comme si Chat Noir avait soudain besoin que ses doigts lui confirment que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de cruels tours.

Respirant profondément pour tenter de conserver son calme, le jeune homme pressait à son tour Ladybug contre son cœur, la gardant fermement dans ses bras comme s'il voulait ne jamais la laisser repartir.

Il osait à peine y croire.

Cette dernière journée avait sans nul été doute la plus folle qu'il ait jamais vécu, et la plus éprouvante aussi. Chat Noir était un héros, habitué à faire face à des défis plus ardus les uns que les autres. Mais cette fois, projeté dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne et privé de tout repère, il avait dangereusement flirté avec ses limites. Tout d'abord frappé d'incrédulité, puis d'horreur, l'adolescent avait ensuite lentement commencé à saisir l'atroce réalité.

Il avait été propulsé en Egypte.

Des milliers d'années dans son passé.

Durant un bref instant de panique, le jeune homme avait alors cru que sa raison lui échappait inexorablement, glissant entre ses doigts aussi sûrement que s'il avait tenté de saisir de l'eau avec ses mains.

A l'exception de la triste ombre que formait sa situation familiale, Chat Noir aimait sa vie de toute son âme. Ses précieux amis, sa ville bien-aimée, son irremplaçable coéquipière et même son strict père représentaient pour lui bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le dire avec de simples mots, et son cœur avait failli se briser à l'idée que tout ce qui lui était si cher lui avait été peut-être définitivement arraché.

Mais maintenant, la présence inespérée de Ladybug lui apparaissait comme une oasis d'espoir au milieu d'un sombre cauchemar, et tout lui semblait de nouveau possible.

Enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de cette jeune fille qu'il avait un instant craint avoir perdu à tout jamais, Chat Noir ferma les yeux.

\- « Je suis là, ma Lady », murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je suis là. »

Raffermissant sa prise autour des épaules de son coéquipier, Ladybug laissa échapper un petit bruit dont Chat Noir n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'un nerveux éclat de rire ou d'un sanglot étranglé. Quelles que soient les épreuves que sa partenaire avait traversé ces dernières heures, elle semblait tout aussi secouée que lui par leur délirante situation, et au moins tout aussi soulagée d'avoir retrouvé un familier visage au fond de cette Egypte d'un autre âge.

Peinant toujours à y croire, Ladybug prit une lente et profonde inspiration, tout en battant furieusement des paupières pour lutter contre les larmes d'émotion qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux bleus.

Chat Noir.

Son Chat Noir.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ni une hallucination, ou quoi que ce soit que son esprit affolé aurait pu inventer pour tenter d'adoucir la sourde angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles à l'idée de se retrouver seule, coincée à des centaines de siècles et de kilomètres de chez elle.

Non, là, elle pouvait sentir le torse de son coéquipier qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Les vigoureux battements de son cœur, qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine avec autant de force qu'un puissant et merveilleux instrument de percussion.

Il était là. Bel et bien là.

S'écartant légèrement de Chat Noir, Ladybug plongea un regard interrogateur dans les yeux d'un impossible vert du jeune homme.

\- « Mais pourquoi… », balbutia-t-elle avec une légitime incrédulité. « Comment ? Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici ? »

\- « De la même façon que toi, je suppose », répondit Chat Noir d'une voix douce. « Le rayon était trop large pour pouvoir être évité. J'ai été pris dedans moi aussi, malgré ton intervention. Mais merci quand même d'avoir essayé », conclut-il avec un chaleureux sourire.

\- « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi », murmura-t-elle lentement, sans oser croiser le regard de Chat Noir.

Ces quelques mots franchirent difficilement ses lèvres, raclant contre sa gorge comme une poignée de gravier.

Rarement des paroles que la jeune fille avait prononcées n'avaient été à la fois aussi sincères et aussi fausses. Imaginant sans peine ce que Chat Noir avait dû ressentir en se découvrant prisonnier d'un autre temps et d'un autre lieu, Ladybug était réellement navrée que son partenaire ait eu à endurer lui aussi une pareille épreuve. Mais au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix culpabilisante lui soufflait qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle était infiniment soulagée d'avoir désormais son précieux coéquipier à ses côtés.

\- « Hey, on ne peut pas réussir à tous les coups », répondit le jeune homme d'un ton rassurant, qui arracha l'adolescente à ses mornes pensées. « Et entre nous, tu n'as aucun regret à avoir », reprit-il avec un malicieux sourire qui fit hausser un suspicieux sourcil à sa partenaire. « C'était le plus beau tacle que j'ai jamais subi, et je pense que mon malheureux derrière se souviendra encore longtemps de ma chute ! »

\- « Idiot », répliqua Ladybug avec un faible éclat de rire, tout en ébouriffant affectueusement quelques mèches de son blond partenaire.

Ce faisant, la jeune fille se fit distraitement la remarque qu'en plus de leurs esprits, leurs propres corps étaient probablement là eux aussi, cohabitant d'une quelconque façon avec ceux de leurs antiques alter-egos. Car sans le moindre doute, la chevelure soyeuse qu'elle sentait à présent sous ses doigts n'était nulle autre que celle de son coéquipier.

Ecartant rapidement ces considérations métaphysiques auxquelles elle n'aurait certainement jamais de réponse, Ladybug laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Puis, soudainement, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait toujours blottie dans les bras de Chat Noir. D'ordinaire, elle évitait de prolonger plus que nécessaire le moindre contact physique avec son partenaire, surtout quand ce genre d'évènement n'était pas dicté par un impérieux besoin de survie. Officiellement, la jeune fille maintenait cette stricte distance en raison des sévères limites professionnelles qu'elle s'imposait. Officieusement, les quelques fois où Ladybug s'autorisait à être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, l'adolescente s'avouait que de tels rapprochements étaient surtout bien trop dangereux pour les ambigus sentiments que lui inspiraient désormais son précieux coéquipier.

Mais là, les choses étaient différentes.

Chat Noir et elle étaient seuls, perdus au milieu d'un monde qui leur était totalement inconnu. Tels deux naufragés à la dérive, ils erraient sur un océan de peur, d'espoir et de mystères, sans savoir s'ils pourraient un jour regagner leur terre natale.

La réconfortante proximité qui était à présent la leur les rassurait tous les deux, et Ladybug n'avait aucune envie de rompre cette chaleureuse étreinte. Tant pis pour ses fermes résolutions. Adrien régnait toujours sur son cœur, c'était indiscutable. Mais après avoir traversé tant de sinistres émotions dans cette Egypte d'un autre âge, Ladybug estimait qu'elle était en droit de s'autoriser un bref et innocent caprice, et de profiter un instant de la chaleur apaisante des bras de son coéquipier.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver ici », confia la jeune fille dans un souffle, son regard toujours rivé à celui de Chat Noir. « J'ai essayé de te contacter avec mon yo-yo, mais ça n'a rien donné »

\- « Ah, je crois que je sais pourquoi », répondit son coéquipier avec un petit sourire contrit. « Je me suis détransformé dès que je suis arrivé ici. Pour parler à Plagg. »

Les immenses yeux de Ladybug s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis l'adolescente secoua machinalement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- « Tout bêtement... » maugréa-t-elle à voix basse. « Si j'avais su… »

Chat Noir laissa échapper un léger rire devant la grimace qui tordait comiquement le visage de sa partenaire, avant de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil.

\- « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'aborde ce sujet, mais on manque vraiment de moyens de communiquer hors costume », lança le jeune homme d'un ton espiègle. « On devrait échanger nos numéros de téléphones. On aurait déjà dû le faire depuis longtemps, ça nous aurait épargné ce genre de problèmes. »

\- « Idiot de Chat », répliqua Ladybug avec un rire cristallin. « On est en l'an moins je-ne-sais-plus-combien. Il n'y a pas de téléphones. »

\- « ça ne change rien au fait que j'adorerai avoir ton numéro », rétorqua malicieusement le jeune héros, tout en savourant le son mélodieux du rire de sa partenaire.

\- « Un jour, peut-être… Si tu es sage… », le taquina gentiment la jeune héroïne.

Le sourire de Chat Noir se fit plus large encore.

Certes, sa Lady n'avait pas fermement approuvé l'idée d'échanger leurs numéros, mais tout de même.

Elle n'avait pas non plus dit « _non_ ».

\- « Je suis toujours sage, ma Lady », répliqua l'adolescent avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

\- « Ça se saurait », rétorqua aussitôt la jeune fille en lui donnant une affectueuse pichenette sur le nez.

Cet amicale conversation n'était clairement d'aucune utilité aux deux héros pour réfléchir à un moyen de regagner leur époque, mais pour l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Ils traversaient une si rude épreuve que cette inattendue parenthèse était aussi bienvenue qu'une désaltérante pluie au milieu d'un implacable désert, ou qu'un instant de calme au cœur de la plus terrifiante des tempêtes.

Inconsciemment, ils se raccrochaient à ce bavardage futile en apparence, trouvant dans ces échanges si familiers un réconfort qui apaisait leurs glaçantes terreurs avec autant de douceur que s'ils avaient été délicatement réchauffés par la flamme d'un feu de bois.

Les deux adolescents se sentaient peu à peu plus légers, comme si un oppressant poids avait tout à coup été ôté de leur poitrine. Tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils savouraient chaque seconde, chaque mot que l'autre prononçait, chaque inflexion de leurs voix.

Peu importait ce qui les attendaient, ils étaient ensembles.

Et à eux deux, tout devenait possible.

* * *

Au bout d'un instant d'un confortable silence, Ladybug releva le visage vers son partenaire, dont les mains étaient toujours délicatement posées sur sa taille.

Le cœur de Chat Noir manqua de rater un battement tant la vision de sa Lady baignée par la lumière de cette Lune d'un autre âge était stupéfiante. Il avait toujours trouvé les yeux de Ladybug particulièrement saisissants, mais les nuits d'Egypte ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette hypnotisante impression. Les immenses pupilles de la jeune fille reflétaient superbement les myriades d'étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus d'eux, rendant son regard plus intense que jamais.

Déglutissant péniblement, le héros de Paris nota tout à coup que le masque de sa coéquipière était légèrement différent de celui qui lui était si familier. En plus de ses habituels points noirs, le matériau rouge était également orné de sombres lignes semblables à des traits de khôl, qui encerclaient les yeux de Ladybug et magnifiaient son regard.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux fou, l'adolescent aurait sans nul doute été envoûté en un seul coup d'œil.

\- « Et donc », lança soudainement Ladybug, arrachant Chat Noir à sa béate contemplation, « Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire quand je t'ai retrouvé ? »

\- « Je… Et bien, j-je… », balbutia péniblement le jeune homme, tentant désespérément de retrouver ses esprits après s'est trop longtemps noyé dans l'ensorcelant regard de sa partenaire, « En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment de but… J'explorais juste les environs, histoire de savoir où j'avais atterri exactement », conclut-il avec un petit rire nerveux. « Et toi ? »

\- « J'étais à la recherche du Chat Noir de cette époque », répondit Ladybug, avant de s'empourprer légèrement devant l'expression surprise de son coéquipier. « J'avais besoin d'aide et je… Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait faire un bon allié. Je suppose que tu dois trouver ça bizarre... »

Le visage de Chat Noir se fendit d'un immense sourire.

\- « Au contraire, je trouve cette idée géniale », répliqua-t-il aussitôt. « Et je suis ravi de voir que la confiance que tu m'accordes est telle qu'elle s'étend jusqu'à mes illustres prédécesseurs », rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. « C'est très flatteur. »

\- « Raaaah… Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'étais contente de te retrouver ? », grommela aussitôt Ladybug, tout en poussant un soupir faussement contrarié.

Elle accompagna cette lourde expiration d'un théâtral mouvement, passant sa main sur le front d'un geste dramatiquement las. Cette manifestation de feinte irritation ne fit qu'encourager Chat Noir, qui se fendit d'une brève inclinaison de la tête dans la direction de l'héroïne.

\- « Parce que je suis irrrrrrésistible », chantonna gaiement le jeune homme, roulant volontairement les _« r »_ pour émettre un bruit extraordinairement semblable au ronronnement d'un félin.

Ladybug écarta légèrement les yeux de surprise, puis, au grand ravissement de son partenaire, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Quelques tranquilles minutes s'écoulèrent encore, avant que Ladybug ne laisse échapper un léger soupir. Tout aussi plaisantes que soient ces inattendues retrouvailles, Chat Noir et elle n'avaient pour l'instant pas parlé une seule fois de la façon dont ils pourraient s'y prendre réussir à regagner leur époque, et c'était un sujet qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'ignorer plus longtemps.

Songeuse, l'héroïne laissa son regard courir autour d'elle.

Chat Noir et elle étaient toujours quelque part au beau milieu de Thèbes, perchés sur la terrasse au niveau de laquelle elle avait rattrapé le jeune homme. Ils n'auraient eu que quelques pas à faire pour se perdre dans l'ombre du gigantesque temple qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux, mais du point de vue de Ladybug, cette situation n'était pas sûre pour autant. La jeune fille était bien trop loin de maitriser leur environnement actuel pour être tranquille, et ignorait s'ils prenaient le risque de s'exposer à d'éventuels témoins en s'attardant ici.

\- « Tu veux venir chez moi ? » lança-t-elle brusquement, faisant légèrement tressaillir son partenaire. « Enfin, chez elle ? », rectifia-t-elle en posant une main sur sa propre poitrine. « C'est un endroit sûr, on pourra continuer à parler tranquillement. »

Soudain fébrile, Ladybug se mordit machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait une idée précise en tête, que jamais elle n'aurait osé proposer en temps normal. La simple pensée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire la rendait terriblement nerveuse, et elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas être ne train commettre une erreur.

Mais la situation était plus que particulière, et requérait sans le moindre doute des mesures exceptionnelles.

\- « Il faudrait qu'on discute de comment on est arrivé ici et surtout de comment on peut repartir », reprit la jeune fille d'une voix tendue, « Et je pense que ça serait une bonne chose que nos kwamis participent à la conversation. »

Chat Noir sursauta de stupéfaction, et ses yeux d'un vert lumineux s'assombrirent légèrement quand ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet d'un étonnement mêlé d'espoir incrédule.

Leurs kwamis.

Qui ne pouvaient apparaitre que lorsqu'ils étaient détransformés.

Coupant aussitôt court au flot de pensées qui se déversait soudain dans le cerveau du jeune homme, Ladybug leva vivement la main pour l'avertir qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler.

\- « S-Sans dévoiler nos identités pour autant », précisa-t-elle rapidement, ses mots se bousculant au bord de ses lèvres sous l'effet de sa croissante nervosité. « P-Par exemple, si on se tient dos à dos, ça ne posera pas de problème. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Le cœur de l'héroïne battait à présent à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme si cette dernière était soudainement devenue trop petite pour le contenir. Ladybug ne doutait pas un instant qu'avec son ouïe surnaturelle, Chat Noir ne devait pas rater une seule pulsation de son vital organe.

Mais s'il avait noté la fébrilité de sa partenaire, le jeune homme eu la bonne grâce de ne pas en faire la remarque, pas plus que son visage ne montra la moindre déception à l'idée de ne pas découvrir enfin qui se cachait derrière le masque de sa chère coéquipière.

\- « ça me va », répondit le jeune homme avec douceur.

Sans que leur propriétaire ne s'en rende compte, les doigts de Chat Noir courraient machinalement sur l'avant-bras de Ladybug, s'aventurant jusqu'à son coude que les brassards de l'héroïne laissaient à nu. L'adolescente frissonna légèrement, prenant soudain une conscience aigüe de ce contact sur sa peau d'ordinaire recouverte d'un costume. Avant même que sa raison n'empêche ses pensées de vagabonder, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de noter que les mains de Chat Noir étaient quant à elles toujours gantées, l'empêchant de sentir son épiderme contre le sien. La douceur de ses doigts. La chaleur de sa peau.

Puis, retrouvant brutalement ses esprits, Ladybug secoua vivement la tête.

Non.

Ce n'était ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit.

 _Ni le bon garçon_ , lui susurra perfidement sa conscience, lui rappelant vicieusement que pendant de longues minutes, un autre blond jeune homme avait été totalement occulté de ses pensées par son coéquipier.

Cependant, en dépit de ces importunes impulsions qui parasitaient le cerveau de la jeune fille, Ladybug ne s'était toujours pas éloignée de Chat Noir. Pas plus que ce dernier n'avait effectué ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Cette dernière journée avait été terriblement éprouvantes pour les deux héros, et le jeune homme répugnait manifestement tout autant que Ladybug à rompre leur réconfortante étreinte.

\- « On devrait y aller », murmura doucement l'adolescente, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour s'arracher aux bras de son partenaire.

Chat Noir hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de laisser retomber ses mains et de faire quelques pas sur le côté.

En dépit des hautes températures de cette nuit d'Egypte, Ladybug sentit un vif frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand elle se retrouva brusquement privée de la douce chaleur des bras de son coéquipier. Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête pour tenter de faire disparaitre définitivement la moindre de ces inopportunes pensées, elle adressa un bref mouvement de la main à Chat Noir pour lui intimer de la suivre.

\- « Allons-y », lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme, avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

Chat Noir bondit derrière elle à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, et les deux héros s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

 _Ladybug a perdu une piste, mais elle y a gagné son coéquipier habituel :) . On a donc maintenant Ladybug ET Chat Noir coincés au pays des pharaons..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ . Merci pour vos retours qui me font extrêmement plaisir *^*, et merci de m'avoir lue ! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Enveloppée par la nuit comme elle l'aurait été par une chaude et douce couverture, la ville de Thèbes avait sombré dans un paisible sommeil. Le Nil serpentait paresseusement en son sein, semblable à une rivière d'argent sous les éclats de la Lune, tandis que seuls de rares bruits étouffés s'élevaient dans les cieux d'un noir d'encre.

Au milieu de ce tranquille paysage, seules se distinguaient deux silhouettes bondissant de bâtiment en bâtiment.

Guidée par un sens de l'orientation qu'avaient affuté de nombreuses années passées à parcourir les toits de Paris, Ladybug se dirigeait droit vers la demeure de son alter-ego des temps passés. Habitué à suivre sa coéquipière, Chat Noir n'avait quant à lui aucun mal à suivre le rythme de la jeune fille, et se maintenait sans la moindre peine à son niveau.

Les deux adolescents progressaient sans émettre le moindre son, restant instinctivement sur leurs gardes dans cette Egypte d'un autre âge. Pour tout aussi calmes que leurs paraissaient les lieux, leur environnement leur était encore bien trop peu familier pour qu'ils s'autorisent à se détendre totalement.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'élançait habilement dans les cieux pour passer d'un bâtiment à un autre, Ladybug jeta un bref coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Le dernier d'une longue lignée de regards inquisiteurs qu'elle n'avait cessé de lancer au jeune homme durant leur rapide avancée.

Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser que son précieux partenaire se trouvait bien là, prisonnier comme elle de cette Egypte millénaire. C'était à la fois réconfortant et terriblement irréel.

Cependant, si les yeux, la voix et les fluides mouvements du jeune homme étaient parfaitement familiers à Ladybug, le costume dont il était à présent vêtu n'avait que peu de points communs avec la tenue habituelle du héros de Paris. C'était Chat Noir sans pour autant être Chat Noir, et l'adolescente peinait encore à s'habituer à la vision de son partenaire dans de pareils atours.

Bien sûr, queue et oreilles de chats étaient toujours présentes.

Mais au lieu de la combinaison qui était normalement la sienne, le blond jeune homme portait un pagne de lin et plastron de cuir noir, qui s'interrompaient respectivement au niveau de ses genoux et de ses épaules. Bien que ce nouvel accoutrement dévoile une quantité de peau inhabituelle _– et appréciable_ , nota malgré elle Ladybug _–_ , les bras et jambes de Chat Noir n'étaient pas pour autant laissés complètement nus. Le héros était en effet également vêtu de jambières, brassards, sandales et gants d'un cuir aussi sombre que l'était celui qui ornait son torse, tandis qu'à son cou, un traditionnel grelot complétait sa tenue.

C'était malgré tout suffisant pour que Ladybug laisse inconsciemment vagabonder son regard sur le haut des bras de son coéquipier.

La pâle lueur de la lune dessinait avec une diabolique précision ces muscles qui étaient d'ordinaire recouverts d'un épais matériau, soulignant la moindre courbure, accentuant le moindre mouvement. Biceps et triceps roulaient paresseusement sous la peau nue de Chat Noir, dessinant tour à tour douces ombres et reflets argentés qui hypnotisaient littéralement Ladybug.

Le spectacle était absolument fascinant, bien plus que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais osé se l'avouer.

Tout comme elle tentait à présent de se convaincre que les violents bonds qu'effectuaient son cœur n'étaient dû qu'à sa rapide course sur les toits.

Et que la douce chaleur qui gagnait à présent ses joues n'avait pour nulle autre origine que les hautes températures d'Egypte.

Rien de plus.

 _Absolument_ rien de plus.

S'arrachant péniblement à la contemplation de ces quelques centimètres de peau nue que dévoilait la tenue de son partenaire, Ladybug se donna une vigoureuse claque mentale pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Heureusement pour elle, Chat Noir ne laissa pas échapper la moindre réflexion. Il ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de l'attentive inspection à laquelle le soumettait la jeune fille, ou si c'était le cas, peut-être avait-il simplement cru que l'attention de Ladybug était dirigée sur l'étrangeté de son costume.

 _Et pas sur la quantité d'épiderme supplémentaire que dévoilait ledit costume,_ songea amèrement Ladybug, retenant un nouvel élan de culpabilité à la pensée que ce genre d'examen était d'ordinaire réservé à Adrien.

Se fustigeant elle-même pour l'incontrôlable tendance que semblait désormais avoir son cerveau à se focaliser sur les qualités physiques de son coéquipier, Ladybug serra machinalement les dents et poursuivit sa progression en tentant farouchement de rester concentrée sur sa route.

* * *

Quelques dizaines bonds plus tard, les deux héros atterrissaient souplement sur la terrasse du vaste manoir qui servait à présent de logement à l'héroïne de Paris.

\- « On est arrivés ? » demanda Chat Noir en se redressant prudemment, tout en scrutant les alentours d'un œil attentif.

Alors que Ladybug approuvait d'un bref hochement de tête, le jeune héros s'approcha à pas mesurés du rebord du balcon. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il découvrait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

\- « L'endroit a l'air plutôt sympathique », lança-t-il en jetant un regard appréciateur au somptueux jardin qui s'étalait en contrebas.

Sa surnaturelle vision lui permettait de discerner sans peine de splendides massifs de fleurs, qui côtoyaient d'impressionnants palmiers et de charmants bassins d'eau scintillante. La propriété était encerclée par de hauts murs, mais loin de créer une atmosphère pesante, ces derniers ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la tranquillité des lieux, donnant à ce jardin l'allure d'une secrète oasis dissimulée au cœur de la ville.

\- « Et encore, si tu voyais la chambre », lança sa coéquipière avec un haussement d'épaule amusé.

\- « Tu attises ma curiosité, ma Lady », rétorqua Chat Noir en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

S'arrachant à la contemplation des luxuriantes plantes qui décoraient les lieux, l'adolescent se tourna vers sa partenaire. Celle-ci pivota élégamment sur ses talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre, dont l'entrée se situait à trois mètres d'eux à peine.

\- « C'est par ici », lança Ladybug par-dessus son épaule, tout en invitant d'un geste son coéquipier à la suivre.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans hésiter et rejoignit l'héroïne à l'intérieur de la pièce. A peine les deux adolescents étaient-ils entrés dans la salle que Ladybug se tournait vers son coéquipier.

\- « Tadaaaam », chantonna-t-elle en écartant les bras, pivotant théâtralement sur elle-même pour présenter les lieux à Chat Noir.

La jeune fille ressentait comme un ridicule sentiment de fierté à montrer ainsi _« sa »_ chambre à son partenaire.

Passés les moments de vive panique qui avaient accompagné son arrivée dans le passé, Ladybug avait exploré les moindres recoins de cette vaste pièce. Elle avait procédé à une rapide inspection avant de s'endormir, puis avait plus longuement récidivé le lendemain. Et, en quelques heures à peine, la jeune fille avait viscéralement adopté cette pièce comme refuge. Le lieu était devenu son repère, son cocon, son radeau de sauvetage, la seule place qu'elle connaissait un tant soit peu dans cette Egypte d'un autre temps et où elle s'autorisait à se détendre enfin.

En plus de représenter un endroit sûr, cette salle offrait le plaisir non négligeable d'être d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et Ladybug guettait à présent avec un vif intérêt la réaction de Chat Noir à la découverte des lieux.

Elle ne fut guère déçue.

Bouche bée, Chat Noir pénétra à pas lents dans la chambre. Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux courraient tour à tour sur les fresques qui ornaient murs et plafond, sur les meubles, les colonnes, ne sachant manifestement pas sur quelle merveille s'arrêter.

\- « La décoration est… Woaw… », murmura-t-il distraitement, pour une fois à cours de mots.

Amusée, Ladybug laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin qu'elle tenta vainement d'étouffer en dissimulant sa main derrière sa bouche. La vision d'un Chat Noir muet de stupeur était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle ne profite pas du spectacle, et elle se délectait à présent de l'expression abasourdie qui s'était lentement peinte sur les traits du jeune homme.

D'un geste faussement détaché, elle passa ses doigts sur une table finement décorée qui attenait à l'ouverture donnant sur le balcon.

\- « Impressionné ? » lança-t-elle malicieusement, haussant un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de son coéquipier.

\- « Plutôt, oui », répondit Chat Noir en jetant un nouveau regard admiratif au riche mobilier qui décorait la salle. « Par contre la pièce est moins grande que ce que je pensais », reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée. « Vu les dimensions maison, je m'attendais à qu'elle soit d'une taille plus impressionnante que ça. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ladybug d'être surprise.

\- « Pardon ? », s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, stupéfaite.

Elle voyait difficilement comment la taille de cette gigantesque chambre pouvait être qualifiée de « peu impressionnante ».

\- « Oui, j'ai déjà vu pire », reprit Chat Noir d'une voix légèrement gênée. « Je veux dire, elle est tout de même plus petite que ma chambre à Paris. »

\- « Quoi ? Plus _PETITE_ ? » s'exclama Ladybug, sa voix montant inconsciemment d'une octave sous l'effet d'une légitime stupeur.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- « Tu plaisantes ? » reprit-elle avec incrédulité. « Cette chambre est tellement grande qu'on peut faire tenir au moins la _moitié_ de mon appartement dedans ! Et on est trois à y vivre ! », conclut-elle en levant les bras au ciel pour mieux appuyer ses propos.

\- « Heu… Non, je ne plaisante pas », répondit Chat Noir en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Enfin, je crois que la surface de base est à peu près la même, mais j'ai une salle de bain et une mezzanine en plus… »

Sa voix mourut devant l'expression effarée de Ladybug. Cette dernière n'aurait probablement pas parue plus sidérée que si une seconde tête avait soudainement poussé sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- « Ta chambre est plus grande que la moitié de mon appartement », articula péniblement l'héroïne.

\- « Oui ? Peut-être ? » répondit Chat Noir avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- « Misère. Tu es un gosse de riche », lança Ladybug en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- « C'est peut-être un peu exagéré », protesta immédiatement son partenaire, levant les mains en un machinal geste de défense.

\- « La. Moitié. De. Mon. Appartement », répéta implacablement la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

Elle toisa son partenaire de son regard perçant, comme pour le défier d'oser prétendre le contraire.

\- « Bon, ok », abandonna Chat Noir avec un soupir de défaite. « Il est possible – certain – », corrigea-t-il devant le coup d'œil dubitatif que lui lança sa partenaire. « Il est _certain_ que ma famille est plutôt aisée… », confia-t-il avec ce qui était probablement un doux euphémisme pour décrire la colossale fortune que représentait l'empire qu'avait bâti son père. « Et c'est… c'est un problème ? », demanda-t-il avec une palpable inquiétude, cherchant instinctivement une trace de désapprobation dans le regard limpide de sa Lady.

Chat Noir avait beau savoir que sa coéquipière n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par une telle information, il avait vu trop de gens changer radicalement en découvrant sa situation familiale pour ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une incontrôlable pointe de malaise à chaque fois qu'une pareille situation se présentait.

Mais à son grand soulagement, un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de Ladybug.

\- « Pas du tout, chaton », le rassura aussitôt la jeune fille. « Je suis juste surprise. Tu tiens plus du chat de gouttière que du matou de bonne famille », lança-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux

\- « Je n'en reste pas moins un chat de gouttière très bien élevé », rétorqua Chat Noir en attrapant ses doigts pour y déposer un léger baisemain.

A la grande joie de l'adolescent, Ladybug éclata d'un cristallin rire, avant de lui donner une petite pichenette sur le nez.

\- « Idiot de Chat », murmura-t-elle avec une indéniable tendresse.

Les deux héros échangèrent un regard amusé, puis, peu à peu, l'expression de Ladybug se fit progressivement plus sérieuse. L'atmosphère qui avait été jusque-là légère s'alourdit sensiblement et la jeune fille se redressa instinctivement, comme pour contrebalancer un massif poids qui aurait fait son apparition sur ses épaules.

\- « Bon, assez plaisanté », reprit-elle d'une voix plus grave. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

Les deux héros s'étaient assis en tailleur sur le large lit qui trônait contre un mur de la chambre, s'installant dos à dos pour ne pas risquer de compromettre leurs identités respectives.

La tension qui régnait à présent dans la chambre était presque palpable, et l'ambiance aurait difficilement pu être plus différence du léger badinage qu'échangeaient encore les deux jeunes gens quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le cœur de Ladybug battait maintenant à un rythme effréné, créant de sourdes pulsations qui tonnaient dans sa poitrine comme l'oppressant grondement d'un ciel d'orage. Tentant désespérément de calmer cette tempête naissante, la jeune fille prenait de lentes et profondes inspirations, avant d'expirer tout aussi intensément.

Elle était nerveuse.

Terriblement, irrépressiblement nerveuse.

Ladybug avait beau vouer une confiance absolue à Chat Noir, savoir du plus profond de son âme que jamais il ne trahirait sa confiance en se retournant pour tenter de voir son visage, elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable à l'idée de se détransformer si proche de son coéquipier. C'était stupide, parfaitement stupide, et elle le savait. Mais il lui était difficile d'oublier si facilement des années de conditionnement, durant lesquelles elle avait fui comme la peste la simple pensée de se détransformer à quelques mètres de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et là, ils étaient dos à dos, si proches l'un de l'autre que Ladybug pouvait sentir la douce chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Chat Noir. Tout comme elle notait sans la moindre peine la façon dont poids son corps faisait s'incurver le matelas, ou qu'elle entendait les doux crissements des draps alors qu'il s'agitait nerveusement.

Car Chat Noir était tendu lui aussi, sans le moindre doute.

Comme une corde d'arc prête à rompre, comme un nerf sur le point de se déchirer.

Le jeune homme se demandait encore comment il était possible que son cœur ne se soit pas arraché de lui-même de sa poitrine à force de bondir de la même façon que s'il avait été frappé d'une folie furieuse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait fébrile, Chat Noir passa machinalement l'un de ses mains derrière sa tête, grattant la tendre peau de sa nuque sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'héroïne qui hantait ses rêves était assise juste derrière lui.

Et bientôt, elle ne serait plus Ladybug, mais la fille qui se cachait derrière son masque et dont il était désespérément amoureux.

Une douce rougeur se dessina délicatement sur les joues de Chat Noir.

Jamais celle qu'il aimait tant n'avait été à si proche et si loin à la fois. Car bien qu'elle soit assise à quelques centimètre de lui, Ladybug restait inatteignable, protégeant son identité aussi farouchement qu'une ourse défend ses petits. Mais bien que cette situation aurait pu engendrer une légitime frustration, Chat Noir se sentait au contraire étrangement heureux.

Sa Lady lui faisait confiance, au point d'abandonner son héroïque apparence alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

Cette manifestation de foi touchait Chat Noir bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire, et il sentait une douce onde de chaleur se diffuser peu à peu dans sa poitrine à la pensée que sa Lady savait avec une absolue certitude que jamais il ne la trahirait.

* * *

Chat Noir bougea mécaniquement les épaules, faisant rouler sous sa peau ses muscles crispés par la tension qui alourdissait encore l'atmosphère.

\- « Prête ? », lança-t-il à sa partenaire, d'une voix plus tendue qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Serrant rageusement les poings sur ses genoux, la jeune héroïne laissa échapper un bref soupir. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, se sermonna-t-elle. Ses peurs absurdes n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans ce passé où Chat Noir et elles étaient prisonniers, et les conseils avisés de leurs kwamis leurs seraient sans nul doute indispensables.

\- « Prête », répondit-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir. « Tikki ! »

Alors que sa transformation s'évanouissait, Ladybug saisit du coin de l'œil une nuée d'étincelles vertes, signe que Chat Noir abandonnait lui aussi son héroïque apparence.

Si Marinette croyait qu'il n'était pas possible à son cœur de battre plus vite encore, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Le rythme de ce vital organe s'emballa au point que la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à distinguer une pulsation d'une autre, et son assourdissant bruit résonnait avec tant de force sous son crâne qu'elle en était étourdie.

Machinalement, l'adolescente passa ses doigts sur son visage.

Plus de masque.

En baissant les yeux, elle constata que sa tenue d'héroïne s'était transformée en une fine robe de lin, et sentit aussitôt une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable.

Soudain, son regard accrocha celui de Tikki, qui voletait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête. Son kwami lui adressa le plus rassurant des sourires, avant de s'approcher pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa pommette que la tension rendait brûlante.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas », lui chuchota-t-elle de sa petite voix flûtée. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Avant que Marinette ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un second petit être entra dans son champ de vision. Un second kwami, aussi noir qu'une boule de charbon, et dont les oreilles rappelaient curieusement celles qui auraient pu orner le crâne d'un félin.

Plagg.

Le kwami de Chat Noir.

Parfaitement indifférent à l'inquisiteur examen dont il faisait l'objet, Plagg s'approcha pour saluer Tikki d'un geste amical. Puis, quand le regard du sombre kwami tomba enfin sur le visage de Marinette, ses yeux d'un vert si semblable à ceux de Chat Noir s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- « Oh ! »

* * *

 _Je sens que cette fic va encore être plus longue que prévue... x) J'avais prévu de raconter dans le chapitre 4 ce qui est finalement en train de devenir les chapitres 4, 5 et 6 ^^'_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et merci pour vos reviews, j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de mes histoires :) ._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, et bonnes fêtes à tous ! A la prochaine pour la suite de cette fic ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Plagg resta un instant muet de stupeur, avant de se mettre à hurler de rire.

\- « Oh ! », s'exclama-t-il entre deux stridents gloussements, « C'est… C'est tellement… »

\- « Tellement quoi ? », releva aussitôt Marinette, déconcertée par la réaction du kwami de son partenaire.

A la fois intriguée et quelque peu vexée, elle croisa les bras en un geste défensif tout en fronçant suspicieusement les sourcils.

\- « J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? », lança-t-elle avec méfiance, alors que le kwami redoublait d'éclats de rires.

\- « C-C'est… Non, rien, rien du tout », répliqua Plagg, toujours hilare, alors que Tikki foudroyait son compère du regard.

Il écrasa une larme rieuse qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, avant de prendre de profondes inspirations pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Il essayait manifestement de faire de son mieux pour adresser un chaleureux sourire à Marinette, mais son visage se tordait de comique façon sous l'effet de son irrépressible fou-rire.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas », reprit-il en hoquetant péniblement. Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis Plagg. »

\- « Enchantée moi aussi...», répondit la jeune héroïne, toujours légèrement troublée par l'étrange attitude du kwami de Chat Noir. « Enfin, je crois ? »

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg a toujours été un peu bizarre », renchérit Tikki en se frottant doucement contre la pommette de Marinette.

En réponse, Plagg laissa échapper un « _Humpf_ » scandalisé, que Tikki choisit d'ignorer royalement pour voleter du côté d'Adrien.

Contrairement à Plagg, elle ne manifesta aucune surprise en croisant le regard inquiet du héros, qui se demandait avec curiosité quelle pouvait bien être la cause de l'hilarité de son kwami. Un timide sourire éclaira le visage du blond jeune homme à la vue du petit être rouge qui le dévisageait avec une visible bienveillance.

\- « Bonjour Chat Noir ! », lui lança joyeusement le kwami de sa partenaire, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Je suis le kwami de Ladybug et je m'appelle Tikki. C'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance. »

\- « B-Bonjour Tikki », balbutia l'adolescent, surprit par ce chaleureux accueil qui le changeait drastiquement des éternels bougonnements de Plagg.

Puis, reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il adressa cette fois le plus solaire des sourires à la minuscule créature qui lui faisait face.

\- « Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer », lui dit-il avec une profonde sincérité.

\- « Oh, merci ! », s'enthousiasma Tikki, virevoltant dans les airs pour marquer son approbation. « C'est très gentil à toi ! »

\- « Bon, et si on revenait à nos affaires », les interrompit brusquement Plagg, croisant les bras pour marquer son impatience. « Tu es enchantée, il est enchanté, nous sommes tous enchantés, mais ça ne nous aidera pas à regagner notre époque ! »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre d'être _vraiment_ enchantée », marmonna Marinette en jetant un regard incisif au kwami de Chat Noir.

Ce dernier, décidant de passer outre la remarque de l'héroïne, se percha sur l'extrémité du lit qui faisait face à la jeune fille.

\- « Reprenons », commença-t-il d'un ton supérieur. « Quelque chose nous a envoyé à la fois dans le passé et en Egypte, et maintenant, il faut retrouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous. Tikki », lança-t-il soudain, « Est-ce que tu as le moindre souvenir de cette époque ? »

\- « Malheureusement non », répondit le kwami rouge en secouant tristement la tête. « C'est comme si ma mémoire avait été scellée. »

\- « Humpf… », soupira Plagg en plissant les yeux d'un air contrarié. « Même chose pour moi. »

A ces mots, le cœur de Marinette se serra dans sa poitrine.

Avec l'étrange amnésie qui avait frappé son kwami, retrouver le Chat Noir du passé avait été jusque-là sa seule piste sérieuse pour chercher un moyen de se sortir du terrible piège dans lequel elle était emprisonnée. Et si elle avait été infiniment soulagée de retrouver son coéquipier en lieu et place de son alter-ego des temps anciens, la présence de _son_ Chat Noir signifiait qu'elle se trouvait privée de tout allié ayant une connaissance de cette époque.

Elle avait alors espéré que, contrairement à Tikki, Plagg aurait quant à lui des souvenirs de ces temps immémoriaux. Mais les mots du sombre kwami avaient sonné le glas de ce vœu pieux, et à présent, la jeune fille se trouvait désespérément à court de plans.

 _Combien de temps allaient-ils donc rester prisonniers ici ?_ , se demanda-t-elle avec une croissante détresse.

Loin de leur ville, de leur époque, et loin des leurs.

\- « Donc… On n'a… On n'a aucune idée de comment on pourrait faire pour s'en sortir ? Ou au moins, de qui pourrait nous aider ici ? », balbutia l'héroïne d'une voix blanche, qui brisa le cœur de Chat Noir.

D'ordinaire, Ladybug était l'optimisme incarné. La personnification même de la combativité et de l'espoir.

Jamais elle ne manquait d'idées ou d'astuces, et son inébranlable volonté leur permettait de se tirer brillamment de toutes les périlleuses situations qu'ils rencontraient. Le jeune homme était habitué à ce qu'elle ne laisse jamais transparaitre la moindre faiblesse.

Là, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un tel abattement dans sa voix.

Tendant aveuglément la main vers celle de sa Lady, Adrien saisit ses doigts dans les siens avant d'y imprimer une légère pression. Aussitôt, il sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il réalisait soudain que, s'il avait déjà eu maintes occasions de saisir sa partenaire par le bras, l'épaule ou quoi que ce soit qui lui permette de la mettre hors de portée d'un coup, c'était en revanche la première fois qu'il touchait _directement_ sa peau. La main de Ladybug était bien plus petite que la sienne, chaude, et infiniment, _infiniment_ plus douce que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

Le cœur d'Adrien bondissait d'allégresse autant que de nervosité.

Cependant, si le geste de l'adolescent était tendre, il n'avait pour une fois rien d'amoureux. C'était une manifestation d'affectueux réconfort, de profond soutien, qui tentait de faire comprendre à la jeune fille que son partenaire serait toujours là pour elle

Le message sembla passer, et Adrien sentit la main de sa Lady serrer la sienne en retour. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon, qui laissa ensuite échapper une quinte de toux pour s'éclaircir machinalement la voix.

\- « En fait », commença-t-il en exerçant de nouveau une douce pression sur les doigts de Ladybug, « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait nous être utile. »

En entendant les paroles de son coéquipier, l'adolescente sursauta violement de surprise, arrachant sans le vouloir ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme.

L'étonnement de Marinette était tel que, par un malencontreux reflexe, elle manqua de peu de se retourner en direction de Chat Noir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle réussit à interrompre au dernier instant la dangereuse rotation que commençait à effectuer sa tête, son regard stupéfait saisissant à peine quelques mèches dorées avant de se fixer de nouveau droit devant elle.

\- « Ma Lady ? », lança aussitôt Adrien, à qui la vive réaction de sa coéquipière n'avait pas échappé un instant.

Il sentit de nouveaux changements de pression sur le matelas alors que la jeune fille se replaçait dans sa position initiale, puis la voix de sa partenaire s'éleva de nouveau.

\- « Mais que… Mais _comment_ ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix stupéfaite.

\- « Oh, et bien, c'est tout bête, », commença nerveusement Adrien, tout en passant machinalement sa main derrière sa tête pour se gratter la nuque.

Ce faisant, il effleura sans le vouloir quelques soyeuses mèches de cheveux de sa coéquipière, qui tressaillit de nouveau à ce contact imprévu. Surpris, Adrien retira vivement ses doigts, tandis qu'une vive onde de chaleur gagnait soudain ses joues.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait presque oublié à quel point elle était proche de lui.

Une dizaine de centimètre, à peine.

\- « J-Je… J-Je… En f-fait », balbutia-t-il péniblement, alors que son cœur se mettait à bondir de plus belle dans sa cage thoracique.

Fermant les yeux, Adrien prit une profonde inspiration, avant de rouvrir lentement les paupières une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme.

\- « J-Je… Je ne sais pas comment s'est passée pour ton arrivée ici », reprit-il enfin, « S'il y a des gens qui se sont rendue compte que la Ladybug de cette époque n'était plus la même. Mais de mon côté j'ai été démasqué presque tout de suite. »

Marinette laissa échapper un hoquet effrayé, tout sursautant une fois de plus – _décidément, ses nerfs allaient avoir raison d'elle avant la fin de la soirée,_ songea-t-elle avec désespoir. Résistant à l'envie de se retourner pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Chat Noir, elle crispa furieusement ses poings autour de ses genoux.

\- « _Démasqué_ ? », répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. « Comment ça ? »

\- « Quand je me suis retrouvé ici », répondit son partenaire avec un sourire contrit, « j'étais dans un recoin d'un temple. J'ai pu me détransformer et y passer tranquillement la nuit. Mais ce matin, quand je me suis retransformé et que j'ai voulu sortir pour explorer les environs, j'ai croisé un vieux prêtre. Il m'a regardé, il a froncé les sourcils, et il m'a tout de suite dit quelque chose comme _'Je te salue, toi qui a pris la place de mon apprenti'_ ».

\- « Mais, tu es _sûr_ qu'il sait ?», répliqua Marinette avec un scepticisme manifeste. « Si ça se trouve », poursuivit-elle en agitant machinalement la main, « le Chat Noir de cette époque est un garçon qui repris le travail de son apprenti précédent, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

\- « Non, il sait », intervint Plagg d'un ton bourru. « Truc de prêtre, je suppose. Il a tout de suite compris qu'A-… Que _CHAT NOIR_ n'était pas de cette époque », se reprit-il précipitamment, tandis que par-dessus l'épaule de Marinette, Tikki lui jetait un regard courroucé.

Alors que le petit kwami rouge secouait la tête d'un air navré, Plagg laissa échapper un reniflement indigné signifiant qu'il n'avait guère eu besoin de son avertissement pour se reprendre.

\- « Donc, tu disais qu'il pourrait nous aider ? », reprit Marinette, ignorant les muets échanges que partageaient les deux kwamis.

\- « C'est ce qu'il prétend », répliqua son coéquipier avec un léger soupir. « Et sincèrement, je n'ai pas de meilleure piste pour l'instant. »

\- « Et ce prêtre, est-ce qu'il t'a dit comment il comptait faire ? » l'interrogea Tikki, devançant sans le vouloir la question qui brûlait les lèvres de la jeune héroïne de Paris.

Les yeux du kwami de Ladybug étincelaient d'espoir, mais Adrien ne put lui répondre que d'un regard d'excuse.

\- « Non », lâcha-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. « Il était attendu quelque part et il m'a demandé de revenir le voir demain pour en parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe au temple », reprit-il d'une voix où Marinette cru déceler une légère inquiétude, « mais l'atmosphère était très… tendue. »

Poussant un soupir alors qu'il tentait de mettre des mots sur ce qui n'était pour l'instant que de furtives impressions, Adrien se passa machinalement la main sur le visage.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça », reprit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses paroles. « Beaucoup de gens avaient l'air inquiets. Nerveux. Il y avait énormément d'activité, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'était pour quelque chose d'habituel. Tout le monde était vraiment très, _très_ fébrile. J'ai cru comprendre que les prêtres devaient se réunir en urgence aujourd'hui -ce qui est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle celui qui m'a démasqué n'a pas pu me parler plus longtemps », conclut-il enfin. « Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

\- « Et de toute façon, on s'en fiche », lança Plagg en levant les yeux au ciel, dans un geste qui rappelait tellement les manifestations d'exaspération de Ladybug que Tikki ne put retenir un léger rire.

Le noir kwami lui jeta un regard courroucé, avant d'abandonner son perchoir pour voleter en direction de Marinette. S'installant sans la moindre gêne sur l'une de ses épaules laiteuses, il poursuivit sa tirade.

\- « Leurs problèmes ne nous concernent pas », poursuivit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la moindre réplique.

\- « Et si justement ça _nous_ concernait ? », lui demanda fébrilement Marinette, sans oser tourner la tête vers Plagg de peur d'entrapercevoir le visage de son coéquipier. « Si jamais toute cette agitation était à cause de nous ? Et si on avait raté une occasion d'en savoir plus sur notre raison de notre présence ici, et que- »

\- « Alors on ne serait certainement pas ici à en discuter, mais là-bas avec eux », la coupa Plagg avec suffisance. « Ils ne nous auraient pas laissé filer comme ça. »

Alors que Marinette ouvrait la bouche pour demander au kwami noir comment il pouvait être _certain_ d'un tel fait, ce dernier se tourna vers elle pour lui tapoter doucement la joue. En débit de son insociabilité légendaire, peut-être avait-il noté la détresse de la jeune fille, car son geste se voulait curieusement apaisant.

\- « Notre seul objectif, c'est de regagner notre époque », reprit-il avec un rassurant stoïcisme. « Si ce prêtre peut nous aider, tant mieux. Si non, on trouvera un autre moyen, et tant pis pour ce qu'il se passe au temple. Sans compter que si jamais il y a _vraiment_ besoin d'intervenir, les Chat Noir et Ladybug du passé pourront très bien s'en occuper une fois qu'on sera partis. C'est leur rôle, après tout. Et nous, on ne peut pas se permettre de se disperser. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant silencieux, méditant sur les paroles de Plagg. Pour tout aussi dures qu'elles soient, elles n'en étaient pas moins pleines de bon sens. Ce temps et ces lieux n'étaient pas les leurs, et ils devaient consacrer toute leur énergie à tenter de retourner chez eux.

\- « Donc notre prochaine étape, c'est d'aller voir ce prêtre ! », pépia Tikki d'une voix encourageante. « Allons, courage », lança-t-elle avec un optimisme que lui enviaient Adrien et Marinette. « Je suis certaine qu'on va trouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous ! »

La jeune héroïne se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

Sa minuscule amie avait raison.

\- « Tu es d'accord je t'accompagne ? », lança enfin Marinette à son coéquipier. « Je pense que c'est mieux si on reste ensemble. »

Adrien hocha machinalement la tête, avant de se rappeler soudain que sa partenaire ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

\- « Je serais ravi que tu m'honores de ta présence, ma Lady », répondit-il malicieusement. « C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir être à tes côtés. »

\- « _Idiot de Chat_ », entendit-il murmurer sa partenaire en réponse à sa pompeuse déclaration.

Mais il y avait un indéniable sourire dans la voix de la jeune fille, et ce simple fait suffit à faire bondir d'allégresse le cœur d'Adrien.

* * *

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, avant que Plagg et Tikki n'abandonnent les porteurs de leurs miraculous pour partir à la découverte de la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge.

Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents se tenaient toujours assis dos à dos, en tailleur pour Adrien, et bras croisés autour des genoux pour Marinette. Ils bavardaient doucement, tout en suivant distraitement leurs kwamis du regard quand ces derniers passaient dans leur champ de vision.

La conversation était aussi légère qu'elle pouvait l'être en de pareilles circonstances, mais en dépit de leurs efforts, les jeunes héros n'arrivaient pas à se départir d'une certaine mélancolie. Voyager dans l'Ancienne Egypte aurait pu être excitant s'ils avaient eu la moindre garantie qu'ils pourraient un jour regagner leur époque. Mais malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Cependant, le fait d'être ensemble avait un effet aussi indéniable que bénéfique sur leur moral.

Certes, ils étaient tous deux perdus, anxieux, et n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Mais leurs petites conversations maintenaient un semblant de normalité qui leur réchauffait profondément le cœur et les empêchait de sombrer dans le plus profond désespoir.

Marinette se pencha légèrement en arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules entrent en contact avec celles de son partenaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le sentant tressaillir, avant qu'une légère accentuation de pression ne lui indique qu'il s'appuyait à son tour contre elle.

\- « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là », lui confia-t-elle dans un souffle. « Qu'on soit tous les deux là. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien déglutit péniblement. Les fois où sa Lady initiait un contact physique étaient rarissimes, et jamais il n'avait eu une conscience aussi aiguë de ses omoplates.

Ou plus précisément, de la faible de surface de son dos qui était en contact avec celui de _Ladybug_.

\- « Je suis content que tu sois là, ma Lady », répondit-il d'une voix que la nervosité rendait légèrement rauque. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je te souhaitais te retrouver coincée des milliers d'années en arrière, mais, comment dire… »

Le jeune homme déglutit, cherchant péniblement ses mots pendant que sa coéquipière l'écoutait avec attention.

\- « Je veux dire », reprit-il avec un instant de silence, « Par exemple, si j'avais dû choisir _UNE_ personne avec qui je me serais retrouvé coincé sur une île déserte, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi. Pour le plaisir de ta compagnie, bien sûr », lança-t-il d'une voix malicieuse, avant de sourire quand son espiègle remarque fut récompensée par un éclat de rire étouffé. « Mais surtout parce que je sais qu'à nous deux, on arrivera toujours à s'en sortir. »

Adrien s'interrompit de nouveau, levant le regard au plafond. Les superbes fresques, les magnifiques entrelacs de peintures lui rappelaient à quel point il était loin de chez lui. A son époque, toutes ces merveilles n'étaient certainement plus que poussière.

\- « Et ici », poursuivit-il enfin, « c'est un peu comme être coincé sur une île déserte. Mais en pire, parce qu'on ne peut même pas espérer attendre le passage d'un paquebot. On ne peut s'en sortir que par nous-même. Alors je suis soulagé que tu sois là », conclut-il avec une infinie tendresse.

Ladybug resta muette un long moment, au point qu'Adrien cru qu'elle allait laisser la conversation mourir ici. Mais au bout d'un instant, il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- « Moi aussi », murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Je suis vraiment soulagée. Merci, chaton. »

* * *

Alors qu'un confortable silence s'installait entre les deux héros, l'ouïe d'Adrien captura soudain un furtif bâillement, péniblement étouffé par sa coéquipière. Manifestant soudain des velléités d'indépendance, les muscles de sa propre mâchoire décidèrent à leur tour d'imiter le contagieux geste de Ladybug, et le jeune homme réalisa tout à coup à quel point sa partenaire et lui avaient désespérément besoin de sommeil.

La journée avait été longue, éprouvante, et le lendemain promettait de l'être plus encore.

Ils devaient impérativement se reposer.

Adrien poussa un profond soupir, avant de passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- « Je… Je devrais repartir… », articula-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Marinette tressaillit légèrement.

En théorie, c'était une sage décision. Elle-même se sentait à présent à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Elle avait la tête lourde, ses yeux la picotaient, et ses paupières ne demandait qu'à se clore. Tout son corps hurlait de fatigue, la suppliant d'enfin _dormir_.

\- « Oui, je suppose… », répondit finalement la jeune fille, avec tout autant d'indécision.

\- « Je… », commença son coéquipier, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

En entendant Chat Noir hésiter une fois de plus, la jeune héroïne se mordit nerveusement la joue.

Elle avait été si soulagée de retrouver enfin son partenaire qu'elle ressentait à présent un profond désarroi à l'idée qu'il allait devoir l'abandonner. A l'exception de Tikki, il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait dans ce nouveau monde, et elle n'avait pas les mots pour dire à quel point le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés comptait pour elle. N'en déplaise à son propre orgueil, elle se raccrochait à la présence de son coéquipier comme un naufragé à une bouée de secours.

Et manifestement, Chat Noir avait tout aussi peu envie de quitter sa chambre qu'elle ne souhaitait le voir partir.

Soudain, les émotions de la jeune fille semblèrent prendre le contrôle de son corps et de son cerveau, la faisant agir avant même que sa raison n'ait quoi que ce soit à objecter.

\- « Tu pourrais rester », s'entendit brusquement dire Ladybug.

\- « Quoi ? », sursauta vivement Chat Noir.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées de surprise, et il se demandait avec une sincère incrédulité si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

\- « O-Oui… », confirma sa partenaire, bredouillant péniblement à présent que son bon sens reprenait enfin le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. « Je… Le lit est suffisamment grand pour qu'on ait chacun notre côté », poursuivit-elle en rougissant, « Alors s-si tu veux… Si tu préfères… Tu peux rester… »

\- « Oui ! », s'exclama Chat Noir d'une voix plus tendue -et plus aigüe- que ce qu'il n'aurait souhaité. « Enfin, j-je… « Oui, je préfèrerai », reprit-il avec chaleur. « Merci, ma Lady »

* * *

Après avoir obtenu l'assurance de la part de leur kami qu'ils ne quitteraient pas leurs héroïques apparences durant leur sommeil, les deux adolescents se transformèrent. Comme l'avait noté Ladybug, le lit était large, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se le partager sans se gêner ou manquer d'espace.

Il y eu encore un instant de flottement, tous deux étant aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre face à l'idée de dormir en étant si proches. Puis, sous l'impulsion de Ladybug, les jeunes héros finirent par prendre place dans le lit.

Chat Noir et Ladybug s'installèrent chacun de part et d'autre du matelas, s'allongeant instinctivement sur le côté pour pouvoir se faire face. Ils avaient tous deux replié un de leurs bras au-dessous de leur-tête pour s'en servir comme d'un oreiller, et leurs yeux restaient pour l'instant rivés l'un à l'autre. La jeune héroïne n'avait laissé qu'une lampe à huile allumée, et dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait à présent dans la chambre, l'hypnotisant regard de son coéquipier étincelait d'une façon surnaturelle.

L'atmosphère était désormais d'un calme presque irréel.

Et malgré cela, Ladybug avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Elle ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir proposé à Chat Noir de rester, mais elle avait clairement sous-estimé l'impact qu'aurait une telle proximité sur son malheureux corps. Son cœur battait avec tant de force qu'elle sentait ses pulsations résonner jusque sous son crâne, et elle avait la sensation que chaque goulée d'air ne parvenait que très péniblement jusqu'à ses poumons.

Devinant peut-être sa nervosité, Chat Noir lui adressa un timide mais chaleureux sourire, et Ladybug sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurver malgré elle vers le haut.

Peut-être son partenaire était-il tout aussi intimidé qu'elle, car il lui semblait percevoir une inhabituelle teinte de rouge sur les quelques centimètres carrés d'épiderme que dévoilaient le masque du jeune homme. Cette simple constatation suffit à apaiser Ladybug, et elle sentit les pulsations de son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal.

De longues et tranquilles minutes s'écoulèrent encore, avant que Chat Noir ne rompe brusquement le silence.

\- « Ma Lady ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- « Oui ? », répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle vit son partenaire ouvrir la bouche, pour la refermer presque aussitôt.

\- « Non, oublie », se ravisa-t-il soudain. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

\- « Chaton… », lui répondit-elle avec un encourageant sourire. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'hésite pas. »

\- « Tu vas me trouver ridicule… », soupira son coéquipier, rechignant manifestement à aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

\- « Je suis à peu près certaine que tu auras déjà fait bien pire », répliqua la jeune fille en posant un tendre mais espiègle regard sur son partenaire. « Comme cette fois où tu es resté accroché par ta ceinture à l'antenne de la Tour Eiffel. Ou celle où tu as pris un artiste de rue pour un akuma et que tu lui as donné un coup de bâton… »

\- « Je te remercie de me rappeler tous ces moments de gloire passée… », maugréa Chat Noir en levant les yeux au ciel d'une façon très _ladybugesque_.

Cependant, les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement vers le haut, trahissant le fait que le jeune homme était bien plus qu'amusé que contrarié par les remarques de sa coéquipière.

\- « De rien, chaton », rétorqua Ladybug avec un malicieux sourire.

\- « Ok, donc… », reprit laborieusement le jeune héros. « En fait, j-je… Tu n'es pas obligée si tu n'as pas envie, surtout pas, mais j-je… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me donner la main ? Juste le temps qu'on s'endorme ? »

A son grand désarrois, Chat Noir se sentit douloureusement rougir. Aussitôt, il se mit à souhaiter de tout cœur que son masque recouvre suffisamment son visage pour dissimuler cette nouvelle teinte qui parait désormais ses joues.

\- C-C'est… C'est idiot », reprit-il, « Mais je me sens vraiment très seul ici… La première nuit, Plagg a dormi sur moi. Je ne peux décemment pas te demander de dormir pelotonnée contre moi », poursuivit-il dans une piètre tentative d'alléger la tension qui le paralysait presque. « Mais j'aimerai bien te tenir la main. Si tu veux b-»

\- « C'est d'accord », le coupa vivement Ladybug.

Les pupilles de Chat Noir se dilatèrent de surprise, et le jeune homme eut clairement la sensation que son cœur venait d'effectuer un virevoltant looping au creux de sa poitrine.

\- « C-C'est d'accord… », répéta timidement sa coéquipière. « Je me sens seule ici moi aussi, et je… Je pense que ça irait mieux si je te tenais la main. Donc je veux bien. Vraiment. »

\- « O-Ok », répondit Chat Noir dans un souffle.

\- « Ok », murmura Ladybug.

Ses immenses yeux plus brillants que jamais, la jeune fille tendit lentement la main en direction de son coéquipier. Elle n'arrêta son geste que quand ladite main eut atteint l'exact milieu de la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps, et la laissa reposer sur le matelas.

Comme hypnotisé, Chat Noir fixa un instant les doigts de Ladybug, avant de relever son regard vers le sien dans une ultime quête d'approbation. La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, et le visage de son partenaire s'éclaira aussitôt du plus lumineux des sourires.

Tendant à son tour la main pour s'emparer de celle de Ladybug, Chat Noir poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

\- « Bonne nuit, chaton », murmura Ladybug en serrant doucement ses doigts dans les siens.

\- « Bonne nuit, ma Lady », répondit l'adolescent, tandis que son pouce traçait de lents cercles sur le dos de la main de sa coéquipière.

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux héros glissèrent lentement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 _ça y est, la partie "retrouvailles" est enfin finie, on va pouvoir attaquer le reste de l'histoire :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et merci pour vos retours, vos favs et vos follows ! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

La jeune héroïne de Paris n'avait jamais été du matin.

Et le fait de se retrouver coincée dans une Egypte d'un autre âge n'y avait manifestement rien changé.

Lorsque la vive lueur du jour força Ladybug à sortir du sommeil sans rêves dans lequel elle avait plongé, il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour réaliser qu'elle était loin de se trouver dans sa douillette chambre parisienne. Tout comme il lui fallut encore plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que son regard embrumé de sommeil était à présent rivé sur le visage de Chat Noir, toujours allongé à ses côtés.

La main entrouverte de son coéquipier reposait à quelques centimètres de la sienne, doigts tournés vers elle, tandis que les paupières closes du jeune homme indiquaient sans le moindre doute que leur propriétaire était toujours paisiblement endormi. Avec sa respiration lente et régulière et le soleil d'Egypte qui jouait dans ses cheveux d'or, Chat Noir était l'image même d'une angélique quiétude.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Car si Ladybug avait le réveil difficile, il en était hélas de même pour son cerveau. Avant que la moindre pensée cohérente ne traverse l'esprit encore engourdi de la jeune fille, la gorge de l'héroïne décida d'agir par elle-même. Les poumons de l'adolescente envoyèrent mécaniquement un puissant flux d'air dans ses cordes vocales, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un perçant cri de surprise.

Chat Noir se réveilla avec un glapissement de stupeur, au moment même où Ladybug se remémorait enfin la raison de la présence de son coéquipier à ses côtés. Si le jeune héros n'avait pas été transformé, les choses en serait probablement restées là. Hélas, les fulgurants réflexes de Chat Noir étaient tels que l'adolescent sursauta violement dans les airs, avant de s'écraser fort peu gracieusement au sol.

Impuissante, Ladybug assista à l'inévitable chute de son coéquipier. Elle rentra instinctivement la tête dans ses épaules en entendant un bruit sourd accompagné d'un retentissant « _Aouch !_ », annonçant la lourde rencontre de Chat Noir avec le sol.

\- « Je suis désolée ! » s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, avant de se ruer aux côtés de son partenaire. « J-Je suis… J'étais encore mal réveillée, et j'ai oublié que tu étais là. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Chat Noir se redressa sur un coude, tout en passant sa main libre sur l'arrière de son crâne.

\- « J'adorerai pouvoir te dire que c'est un plaisir de se réveiller à tes côtés, ma Lady », répliqua-t-il avec une légère grimace, « Mais malheureusement, je crois que j'ai connu des débuts de journée plus agréables. »

Se confondant en excuses, Ladybug tendit la main vers son coéquipier pour l'aider à se relever.

L'héroïne se sentait rougir d'embarras sous son masque, mais heureusement, les yeux pétillant de malice de Chat Noir lui indiquaient qu'il ne lui tenait nullement rigueur de cette rude chute. Au contraire, il semblait être plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour taquiner gentiment sa coéquipière sur son excessive façon de réveiller son entourage, avant d'être brusquement interrompu par un impérieux gargouillement d'estomac. Les héros de Paris échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

\- « Bon, on dirait qu'il est temps de petit-déjeuner », lança joyeusement Ladybug, tandis que Chat Noir hochait vigoureusement la tête pour marquer son approbation.

Les deux adolescents se mirent rapidement d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Chat Noir se tiendrait dos à la porte, permettant ainsi à sa coéquipière de se détransformer le temps d'aller chercher à manger. Le jeune homme pourrait profiter de ce laps de temps pour quitter son héroïque apparence à son tour, permettant ainsi à Plagg de regagner quelques forces.

Au grand désespoir de son kwami _– et au grand soulagement de Chat Noir_ \- , il avait rapidement été évident qu'il serait difficile de trouver du camembert à une pareille époque. Cette brutale prise de conscience avait presque réussi à arracher des larmes de détresse à Plagg, et Adrien s'était aussitôt mit en quête d'un substitut acceptable. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur de l'odorant poisson séché, dont il avait fait quelques réserves avant de quitter le temple.

* * *

Promettant à Chat Noir de frapper à la porte pour indiquer son retour, Ladybug quitta son héroïque apparence avant de sortir de la chambre. Dès que le son léger de ses pas se fut évanoui dans les couloirs, Adrien se détransforma à son tour.

\- « J'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaimmmm ! », gémit immédiatement Plagg d'une voix plaintive, ses petites oreilles pendant lamentablement de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- « Une seconde », répliqua Adrien avec un sourire amusé.

L'adolescent plongea sa main dans la bourse de cuir qu'il portait accrochée à sa taille, avant d'en extraire habilement la nourriture que lui réclamait son kwami affamé. Ce dernier se rua si vite sur le poisson séché que lui tendait Adrien que le jeune homme aurait pu jurer que Plagg s'était téléporté, et pendant les quelques instants qui suivirent, le silence ne fut troublé que par de fort peu élégants bruits de mastication.

Une fois son repas englouti, Plagg se frotta machinalement le ventre pour marquer son contentement.

\- « Ahhhh, ça ne vaut pas le camembert, mais ce n'est tout de même pas mal », s'exclama-t-il en claquant la langue avec satisfaction.

Adrien leva mécaniquement les yeux au ciel, dans une involontaire mais parfaite imitation des expressions désabusées de Ladybug.

Décidément, les étranges goûts alimentaires de son kwami lui échapperaient toujours.

Ignorant royalement la grimace qui avait échappé au jeune mannequin, Plagg s'éloigna de l'adolescent. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage extérieur, tandis qu'Adrien le suivait pensivement du regard.

\- « Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ? », lança le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

\- « Tu peux, mais je ne te garantis pas que tu auras une réponse », répondit son kwami de son habituelle voix hautaine.

Se mordant les lèvres pour retenir la remarque acide qui lui montait aux lèvres, Adrien se passa nerveusement la main sur l'arrière de la nuque.

\- « Tout à l'heure », reprit-il finalement, « Quand… Quand tu as vu Ladybug. Enfin, quand tu as vu son visage, tu as éclaté de rire. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

\- « Hors de question », rétorqua Plagg d'un ton sans réplique.

Notant l'expression déconfite du jeune homme, le petit kwami voleta vers lui pour lui donner une petite tape apaisante sur l'épaule.

\- « Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas », poursuivit-il d'une voix encourageante. « Elle est absolument ravissante. Quand tu la verras sans son masque, tu l'aimeras tout de suite. »

\- « Je l'aime déjà, Plagg », répondit rêveusement Adrien, le regard perdu au loin. « Je l'aime déjà. »

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux héros désormais repus faisaient route vers le temple où était apparu Chat Noir. Le jeune homme savait faire preuve d'un sens de l'orientation aussi infaillible que celui de sa coéquipière, et il ne leur fallu guère longtemps pour atteindre leur destination.

Sur les indications du héros, tous deux atterrirent souplement devant un bâtiment d'une taille nettement plus imposante que ce à quoi Ladybug s'attendait, et dont l'entrée était bordée de deux immenses statues représentant de majestueux chats.

\- « On est arrivés », lança fièrement Chat Noir, tout en désignant théâtralement l'imposant édifice.

\- « J'aurais dû m'en douter », fit malicieusement remarquer Ladybug.

Alors que son coéquipier lui jetait un regard interloqué, elle fit un geste en direction des félines sculptures qui leur faisaient face.

\- « Des chats, des chats, encore des chats », expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Cet endroit à l'air d'avoir était fait pour toi. »

\- « Exactement », approuva Chat Noir avec une espiègle courbette. « Bienvenue dans mon royaume, ma Lady. »

Ladybug éclata de rire, avant d'emboiter le pas à son coéquipier quand celui-ci s'avança vers l'édifice.

Alors qu'ils passaient les portes du temple, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les magnifiques bas-reliefs qui ornaient les murs. Ces gravures étaient non seulement impressionnantes, mais elles avaient été méticuleusement peintes de couleurs vives, transformant chaque plafond et chaque couloir en véritable œuvre d'art.

L'endroit était indéniablement superbe.

Cependant, tandis que les deux héros s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles du bâtiment, Ladybug prit soudainement conscience d'un fait qui lui avait jusque-là échappé. Au vu de l'imposante taille de l'édifice et de la richesse du décor, les lieux étaient étrangement moins peuplés qu'ils n'auraient certainement dû l'être.

Les couloirs qui auraient dû accueillir des dizaines fidèles manquaient cruellement de présence humaine, et la plupart des salles que traversèrent les jeunes héros semblaient elles aussi curieusement désertées.

Si les habituels visiteurs du temple manquaient manifestement à l'appel, le bâtiment n'était pas intégralement vide pour autant. Mais, ainsi que l'avait justement souligné Chat Noir, il régnait une indéniable tension parmi ses derniers occupants. Les différentes personnes que croisaient les jeunes héros se déplaçaient d'un pas nerveux, regardaient autour d'eux d'un air inquiet, ou discutaient par petit groupes à grand renfort de gestes fébriles.

Ou tout cela à la fois.

Dans l'ensemble, il régnait une agitation générale qui rappelait à Ladybug une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait donné un violent coup de pied.

En dépit de l'atmosphère fiévreuse qui habitait les lieux, l'apparition des deux héros ne passa pas tout à fait inaperçue. Rapidement, Ladybug nota que les occupants du bâtiment leur jetaient des regards aussi interrogateurs que peu discrets, et cette attention inopportune la rendit nerveuse à son tour.

\- « Ce prêtre t'a dit où le retrouver exactement ? » chuchota vivement la jeune fille à son partenaire. « Je pense que tu avais raison, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici. Et quoi que ce soit, je préfèrerai être sûre que ça ne représente pas de danger pour nous. »

\- « Il m'a juste dit de revenir le voir aujourd'hui », répliqua Chat Noir sur le même ton. « Je ne connais même pas son nom, j'espère vraiment qu'il est toujours dans les parages », marmonna-t-il en dévisageant chacune des personnes dont ils croisaient la route.

Soudain, le jeune homme pila si brusquement que sa partenaire manqua de se cogner contre lui.

Suivant le regard de Chat Noir, Ladybug aperçut un petit homme replet, au crâne chauve, qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses riches atours indiquaient sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un personnage haut placé, et sa posture débordait d'une paisible confiance en soi.

Se sentant probablement observé, ce nouveau venu leva ses yeux cernés de khôl vers les deux adolescents, puis son visage s'illumina dès l'instant où son regard croisa celui de Chat Noir. Abandonnant les personnes avec qui il était en train de discuter, l'homme s'approcha du jeune héros, d'un pas étrangement rapide pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence.

\- « Ah, mon garçon ! », s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant théâtralement les bras en un geste de bienvenue. « Je suis content de te revoir. »

Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau des deux adolescents, ses petits yeux noirs et vifs se posèrent sur Ladybug. Il haussa aussitôt un sourcil intrigué, tout en dévisageant la jeune fille avec une attention presque insoutenable.

\- « B-Bonjour… », bredouilla nerveusement Ladybug. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

L'examen scrutateur auquel le soumettait le prêtre la mettait mal à l'aise.

Cet homme avait beau avoir d'affables manières, elle savait qu'il était loin d'être aussi inoffensif que ce qu'il semblait être. Il avait réussi à démasquer son coéquipier d'un simple coup d'œil, et au vu de la façon dont il l'observait à présent, Ladybug n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que ce mystérieux prêtre savait qu'elle avait elle aussi prit la place de son antique alter-ego.

\- « Enchanté également », répondit l'homme avec un chaleureux sourire. « Je vois que ton ami n'est finalement pas venu ici tout seul », poursuivit-il en désignant Chat Noir de la main, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de la jeune fille.

En réponse, cette dernière hocha silencieusement la tête en signe d'approbation, ce qui parut satisfaire le prêtre.

\- « Suivez-moi », leur proposa-t-il, tout en les invitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main. « Je connais un endroit où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. »

* * *

Ladybug et Chat Noir accompagnèrent leur hôte jusqu'à une petite cour bordée de hautes colonnes, située au cœur même du temple. En dépit de l'heure matinale, les températures commençaient déjà à s'élever de façon non négligeable, et Ladybug fut soulagée que le prêtre leur propose de s'arrêter à l'ombre d'un haut mur plutôt que sous d'écrasants rayons de soleil.

\- « Voilà », lança-t-il avec satisfaction. « Ici, personne ne devrait nous entendre. »

Se tournant vers les deux jeunes héros, il inclina respectueusement la tête dans leur direction.

\- « Je m'appelle Paneb », se présenta-t-il enfin, « Et vous êtes ici dans le temple de Bastet. »

\- « Bastet ? » releva Ladybug, tandis qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son coéquipier.

\- « La déesse à tête de chat », répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- « C'est exact », approuva Paneb, tandis que Ladybug haussait un sourcil circonspect. « Bastet, fille du glorieux Dieu soleil Rê, Déesse de la musique et de la joie, protectrice des foyers et des naissances. », déclara-t-il pompeusement. « Ce temple lui est consacré, et nombreux sont ceux qui la vénèrent ici. Enfin, qui la _vénéraient_ , devrais-je dire », se reprit-il avec un soupir presque inaudible.

Paneb avait tenté de prononcer cette dernière phrase d'un ton léger, mais Ladybug et Chat Noir ne manquèrent pas de noter la tension qui se dissimulait dans sa voix. Sans mot dire, les jeunes héros échangèrent un regard soucieux.

Tous deux avaient déjà noté la palpable fébrilité des personnes qu'ils avaient croisées ici, et les paroles de leur hôte ne faisaient que confirmer leur impression qu'une grave crise secouait actuellement le temple de Bastet et ceux qui y officiaient.

\- « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir dans de meilleures circonstances », reprit le prêtre d'une voix douce, mais toujours teintée d'une indéniable inquiétude. « Les temps sont troublés, et les fondations mêmes de notre société s'ébranlent. »

Chat Noir haussa un sourcil intrigué, tandis qu'une expression perplexe se peignait sur les traits de Ladybug. Paneb passa une main lasse sur son visage, avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

\- « Notre pharaon, le grand Akhenaton, a décidé d'imposer le culte du Dieu unique Aton à toute l'Egypte », expliqua finalement le prêtre. « Il a déclaré toutes les autres religions hérétiques. Auparavant, ces lieux étaient pleins de vie », continua-t-il en désignant la cour d'un geste de la main, tandis que ses traits se crispaient de peine. « A présent, nous luttons pour survivre. Heureusement pour nous, le peuple et la plupart des soldats restent encore fidèles aux anciennes croyances, et pour l'instant, on nous laisse en paix. Mais il suffirait d'un mot du grand Akhenaton pour faire disparaitre définitivement notre ordre », conclu-t-il d'une voix dont il ne réussit pas à dissimuler totalement l'amertume.

Ladybug fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le discours du prêtre.

Le nom d'Akhenaton lui était familier, sans qu'elle sache dire exactement pourquoi. La jeune fille fouilla un instant dans ses souvenirs, en vain. En désespoir de cause, elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son coéquipier, mais ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi intrigué qu'elle. Le visage de Chat Noir indiquait la plus intense concentration, et quand il surprit le regard de sa partenaire, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour mieux marquer son ignorance.

Retenant un soupir, Ladybug se mordit machinalement la lèvre inférieure.

Chat Noir et elle avaient probablement déjà entendu parler de ce pharaon lors d'un quelconque cours d'histoire, mais la jeune héroïne était intimement persuadée que le nom _« Akhenaton »_ avait également été prononcé face à elle dans d'autres circonstances.

Hélas pour elle, sa mémoire lui faisait pour l'instant défaut.

\- « Bref », reprit soudain le prêtre, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. « Nous avons d'autres choses à discuter. Vous n'êtes pas ceux que vous semblez être. », lança-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas laisser planer le moindre doute. « J'ignore d'où et quand vous venez, mais cet endroit et cette époque ne sont pas les vôtres. »

Ladybug tressaillit, surprise autant par brusque le changement de sujet que par la paisible assurance qui se dégageait de l'homme. Légèrement sur la défensive, elle se rapprocha instinctivement de Chat Noir.

\- « C'est exact », approuva-t-elle avec méfiance. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

\- « Oh, disons juste que je le sais », répliqua Paneb avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Je le _sens_ , pour être plus précis. Je pourrais vous expliquer pourquoi et comment plus en détail, mais ça serait probablement une perte de temps », éluda-t-il en secouant évasivement les doigts. « Et quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon dont tu as pris la place est mon propre apprenti », conclut-il en posant paternellement la main sur l'épaule de Chat Noir. « J'aurais nécessairement fini par remarquer quelque chose. »

\- « J-Je… Je suis vraiment navré », répondit Chat Noir, tout en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Je n'ai jamais voulu… »

Sa voix mourut, le jeune homme se trouvant soudain à cours de mots pour exprimer à quel point il se sentait désolé de s'être ainsi emparé de la vie de son alter-ego du passé.

\- « Je ne t'en tiens pas personnellement rigueur », répondit Paneb d'une voix rassurante, tout en exerçant une légère pression sur l'épaule de Chat Noir. « Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la vie des héros est loin d'être la plus tranquille qu'il soit, et que les imprévus font partie du quotidien. Même si là, j'avoue tout de même que c'est une première », ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Et ça fait pourtant des années que je veille sur ce garçon. »

\- « Donc vous savez qui il est ? » s'exclama Chat Noir, surpris. « Sous le masque, je veux dire ? »

Lâchant enfin le jeune héros, Paneb approuva d'un bref signe de tête.

\- « Oui », répondit-il calmement. « Je sais qui il est, je sais que vous tirez vos pouvoir de miraculous, et je suis au courant de l'existence des kwamis. Je connais même ce cher Plagg », conclut-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Abasourdis, les deux héros restèrent un instant incapables de prononcer la moindre parole. Leurs gorges étaient nouées de stupeur, et leurs yeux étaient si comiquement écarquillés qu'ils auraient presque pu en rire s'ils n'avaient pas été si secoués par les quelques mots que venaient de prononcer Paneb.

L'homme qui leur faisait face savait pour les miraculous.

Il connaissait le nom du kwami de Chat Noir. D'après ses dires, il l'avait même déjà _rencontré_.

\- « Mais que… Mais comment… », balbutia péniblement Chat Noir, cherchant encore à assimiler cette nouvelle information.

\- « Mais enfin, _qui_ êtes-vous ? », renchéri Ladybug, tout en scrutant le prêtre avec une intensité presque insoutenable.

Le sourire de Paneb se fit plus large encore, puis l'homme se fendit d'une légère courbette en direction des deux jeunes héros.

\- « Je suis un humble prêtre de Bastet », répondit-il avec un certain flegme, que contredisait l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux noirs. « Et je suis également un Gardien. »

Ignorant les exclamations de surprise qui franchirent aussitôt les lèvres de ses interlocuteurs, Paneb poursuivit son récit.

D'une voix posée, il expliqua aux deux adolescents que dans la mesure du possible, lui et ses pairs essayait de maintenir une règle simple : un Gardien pour un Héros. Plus précisément, chaque porteur de miraculous se voyait assigner un Gardien, qui aurait pour lui un rôle de témoin et de guide.

Quelques années auparavant, c'était à Paneb qu'était revenue la tâche ardue de trouver quelqu'un qui serait digne de la bague du Chat Noir. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré l'adolescent qui allait un jour devenir le héros de cette époque, et qu'il avait décelé en lui un incroyable potentiel. Puis, dès l'instant où les Gardiens avaient convenu que ce garçon avait bel et bien toutes les capacités nécessaires pour hériter du précieux bijou, Paneb avait encadré ce nouveau héros. Il l'avait formé, soutenu, prenant autant de soin à retranscrire ses exploits qu'à l'aider à développer ses nouveaux pouvoir.

Le jeune homme n'avait par ailleurs pas failli à ses attentes.

Celui qui s'était préalablement baptisé « Le Chat » avait été d'une efficacité et d'une intégrité remarquable, et son nom avait rapidement été sur toutes les lèvres. Sa réputation avait fini par être telle qu'il avait été remarqué par la Déesse Bastet elle-même, qui lui avait fait l'honneur de le renommer « Fils de Bastet ».

Loin d'être un simple titre honorifique, ce nouveau nom était la preuve d'une divine reconnaissance, et n'avait fait qu'accroître le prestige du jeune héros.

\- « Et pour la porteuse de mes boucles d'oreilles ? », murmura machinalement Ladybug, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la curiosité quant à la vie de son alter-ego des temps passés.

Avec un sourire contrit, Paneb lui avoua que le cas de La Coccinelle différait légèrement de celui du Fils de Bastet.

La jeune fille n'était devenue héroïne que récemment, et peinait encore à se faire un nom parmi le peuple de Thèbes. Comble de malchance, sa précédente Gardienne, faible et âgée, avait été emportée par une mauvaise fièvre quelques semaines auparavant. Sa remplaçante était actuellement en formation auprès d'autres Gardiens, mais en attendant, l'héroïne était principalement livrée à elle-même pour ce qui concernait l'apprentissage de son rôle et de ses pouvoirs.

\- « Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas quelle que soit l'époque », commenta Ladybug en levant les yeux au ciel. « On dirait que toutes les porteuses des boucles d'oreille de la Coccinelle sont vouées à être catapultées comme héroïnes et à se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. »

\- « Et tu es la preuve vivante qu'il est possible de s'en sortir brillamment malgré ça », compléta Chat Noir avec un malicieux clin d'œil.

Alors que Paneb les observait avec un sourire indulgent, la jeune fille fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- « Mais du coup, vous êtes à la fois prêtre _ET_ Gardien ? », lança-t-elle à l'attention de son hôte. « ça ne pose pas de problème ? »

\- « Notre Déesse est bienveillante et compréhensive », répliqua Paneb avec une légère courbette. « Elle veille sur les siens, qu'ils soient chats, héros, ou encore des dieux mineurs comme les kwamis. »

Alors que Chat Noir étouffait un léger rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Plagg s'il devait s'entendre qualifier de simple « dieu mineur », Ladybug poursuivit implacablement son interrogatoire.

\- « Et en ce qui nous concerne, Chat Noir et moi ? », reprit-elle « Est-ce que vous connaissez un moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous ? »

\- « J'ai bien peur que non », répondit Paneb en secouant tristement la tête. « Je ne suis qu'un Gardien parmi tant d'autres. Ma tâche est uniquement de veiller sur le porteur de la bague de Chat Noir, et j'ignore ce qui a pu vous amener ici. »

Ladybug se figea brusquement, gagnée par une soudaine sensation de nausée qui lui nouait inexorablement les entrailles.

 _Une impasse, encore ?_

Le visage tordu par une déception qu'il ne cherchait nullement à masquer, Chat Noir se tourna vers Paneb.

\- « Mais vous aviez dit que vous pourriez m'aider », gronda sourdement le jeune héros, d'une voix où la rage se disputait à un profond désespoir. « _Nous_ aider. »

\- « Bien sûr », approuva Paneb en levant les mains d'un geste apaisant. « Je ne sais pas comment vous permettre de regagner votre foyer. En revanche, je connais quelqu'un qui aura certainement des réponses à vos questions. »

Le prêtre marqua une légère pause, avant de conclure d'un ton solennel :

\- « Je peux vous mettre en contact avec le Grand Gardien. »

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard dans la publication de mes chapitres (j'avais prévu de poster celui-ci et le chapitre 4 de "Pour cette fois" le week-end dernier) et pour l'absence de réactivité pour répondre aux reviews/MP, j'ai été malade puis pas dispo puis re-malade ^^'. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, donc les affaires reprennent tranquillement ! -J'espère-_

 _Et note historique :_

 _Le pharaon Akhenaton a réellement existé, et il est effectivement connu pour avoir tenté d'imposer une réforme religieuse (en cherchant à mettre en place le culte d'un dieu unique, dans une Egypte jusque-là polythéiste)._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue :) !_


	8. Chapter 8

La réaction des deux héros fut immédiate.

\- « Le Grand Gardien ? », s'exclamèrent-ils aussitôt, les yeux brillant d'un nouvel espoir.

\- « Oui », approuva sentencieusement Paneb. « C'est à la fois le chef de notre ordre, et le Grand Prêtre de Bastet. Mes connaissances sont très limitées par rapport aux siennes, surtout en ce qui concerne les miraculous autres que la bague du Chat Noir. Je ne vois pas qui serait mieux placé pour vous venir en aide. »

\- « Et est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir tout de suite ? » demanda Ladybug avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Chat Noir hochait vigoureusement la tête pour marquer son approbation.

Un sourire contrit se dessina sur le visage de Paneb, qui expliqua ensuite aux adolescents qu'ils allaient hélas devoir s'armer de patience.

En ces temps troublés de réforme religieuse, son supérieur hiérarchique croulait sous de nouvelles obligations. En tant que Grand Prêtre de Bastet, il avait pris la lourde décision de s'absenter de son temple afin d'aller plaider la cause de son culte auprès du Pharaon en personne.

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes héros, le grand Akhenaton et sa cour avaient quitté Thèbes quelques années auparavant, et résidaient à présent dans la cité d'Akhetaton. Cette nouvelle capitale était située à plusieurs jours de voyage, rendant ainsi le Grand Gardien impossible à rencontrer dans l'immédiat.

En entendant ces contrariantes nouvelles, Chat Noir et Ladybug échangèrent un regard consterné.

Tout aussi pressés qu'ils soient de regagner leur époque, l'idée de devoir voyager dans cette Egypte des temps anciens les glaçaient d'appréhension, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient aucune garantie de pouvoir localiser le Grand Gardien avant que celui-ci n'entame son trajet de retour.

Ne manquant pas de noter le trouble des jeunes héros, Paneb leva une main apaisante. Le plus simple pour eux, leur suggéra-t-il, serait certainement d'attendre que le Grand Gardien revienne à Thèbes. De plus, si les deux héros le souhaitaient, ils seraient les bienvenus pour loger au temple en attendant.

Après une rapide concertation, Ladybug et Chat Noir remercièrent chaleureusement Paneb, mais déclinèrent néanmoins sa généreuse proposition. La jeune héroïne se sentait plus à l'aise à l'idée de résider dans la désormais familière chambre de son alter-ego du passé, et les deux adolescents préféraient éviter d'avoir à se séparer.

Tous deux s'installeraient donc chez la jeune fille, en attendant que Paneb ne dépêche un messager pour les prévenir du retour du Grand Gardien.

* * *

La conversation se poursuivit encore quelques instants, après quoi Chat Noir et Ladybug prirent finalement congé de Paneb. Ce dernier leur fit promettre de revenir le voir s'ils rencontraient le moindre problème, puis les salua une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans les entrailles du temple.

\- « Bon, les choses avancent lentement, mais elles avancent », soupira Ladybug, tandis que les deux héros s'éloignaient de l'édifice.

\- « Oui, même si j'espérais qu'on aurait tout de suite une solution pour nous permettre de rentrer chez nous », répondit Chat Noir, d'un ton où l'espoir se mêlait à une pointe de déception qui n'échappa pas à sa partenaire. « Mais j'imagine qu'on peut déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir une autre piste. »

\- « Le Grand Gardien, ce n'est tout de même pas rien », rétorqua sa coéquipière avec un encourageant sourire, tout en lui donnant une réconfortante tape sur l'épaule. « On peut difficilement faire mieux comme allié ! »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec toi », répliqua le jeune héros, avant de lancer un espiègle clin d'œil à sa partenaire. « C'est une chat-cré chance ! »

Ladybug tressaillit un instant de surprise, avant de tendre de nouveau la main vers Chat Noir. S'attendant à recevoir une pichenette sur le sommet du crâne, le jeune héros rentra théâtralement la tête dans les épaules.

Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, sa coéquipière se contenta de passer affectueusement ses doigts dans ses blonds cheveux, avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

\- « Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais », s'esclaffa-t-elle joyeusement.

Un lumineux sourire se dessina aussitôt sur les traits de Chat Noir, tandis que ses yeux verts se mettaient à pétiller de satisfaction.

\- « Pour les jeux de mots ? », répondit-il malicieusement. « Aucune chance, ma Lady ! »

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, une confortable routine s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

La chambre de Ladybug était devenue leur refuge, après que Chat Noir se soit maintes fois assuré auprès de sa Lady que sa présence ne la dérangeait pas. Les deux héros y dormaient sous leurs héroïques apparences et se détransformaient le matin venu pour permettre à leurs kwamis de reprendre des forces, tout comme ils l'avaient fait durant leurs premiers moments passés ensemble.

La situation aisée de l'antique alter-ego de Ladybug leur évitait d'avoir à se soucier de leurs besoins matériels, leur laissant plus de temps libre qu'ils ne savaient quoi en faire. Parfois, ils profitaient de ces instants de liberté pour bavarder dans leur chambre, s'installant dos à dos pour permettre à leur kwamis de se joindre à la discussion. A d'autres moments, ils préféraient se lancer à la découverte de Thèbes, que ce soit en se baladant dans les ruelles ou en bondissant de toit en toit. Enfin, quand le sommeil les fuyait et qu'une nuit d'encre était tombée sur la ville, il leur arrivait d'abandonner leur refuge pour se balader discrètement dans les splendides jardins qui entouraient manoir de la Ladybug des temps anciens.

Dans l'ensemble, ces journées passées en Egypte antique étaient plus que paisibles.

Seules les promenades qu'effectuaient les deux adolescents dans les rues de Thèbes amenaient un semblant d'animation dans leur tranquille quotidien.

Afin de conserver le secret de leurs identités respectives, Chat Noir et Ladybug se voyaient en effet contraints de sortir sous leurs héroïques apparences, et passaient ainsi rarement inaperçus auprès de la population locale. Ce surcroit d'attention se vérifiait particulièrement pour Chat Noir, à qui la divine reconnaissance que Bastet accordait à son prédécesseur valait d'innombrables manifestations de sympathie.

Ainsi, alors que les adolescents progressaient à travers les ruelles du quartier marchand qu'ils avaient choisi d'explorer ce jour-ci, un homme qui croisait leur route les interpella pour clamer son admiration pour Chat Noir.

\- « Et bien, Paneb ne mentait pas en disant que ton alter-ego était populaire ! », remarqua Ladybug avec un petit rire amusé, comptant mentalement le nombre de fois où des rencontres de ce type leur était arrivées depuis le début de cette belle matinée.

Les personnes s'enthousiasmant pour les exploits du Chat Noir du passé semblaient être légion, ce qui ne cessait de faire sourire la jeune fille.

A leur époque, bien que Chat Noir jouisse d'une indéniable popularité, c'était bien souvent Ladybug qui remportait l'adhésion générale. Paris tout entier s'était entiché de la courageuse héroïne et, à la grande contrariété de la principale intéressée, Ladybug était généralement considérée comme le principal élément du célèbre duo qu'elle formait avec Chat Noir.

L'adolescente savait que son partenaire n'en prenait pas ombrage, d'autant qu'il était le premier à clamer qu'elle méritait une large partie des honneurs. Elle n'en trouvait pas moins profondément injuste qu'il ne soit pas estimé comme étant son strict égal et considérait comme un juste retour des choses qu'il profite à présent d'une telle ferveur populaire.

\- « Tu as l'air très connu ici », nota pensivement Ladybug, alors qu'un nouvel admirateur de Chat Noir le saluait avec une visible émotion. « C'est presque étrange que personne n'est remarqué que leur héros n'est plus tout à fait le même qu'avant. »

\- « C'est sûrement une question de charisme », répliqua malicieusement Chat Noir, qui releva théâtralement le menton tout en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. « On doit avoir le même charme magnétique. »

\- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait le terme que j'aurais employé, chaton », pouffa aussitôt sa coéquipière.

Un espiègle sourire aux lèvres, Chat Noir inclina légèrement la tête en direction de la jeune fille.

\- « Mon charme hypnotisant ? Ensorcelant ? Dévastateur ? », continua-t-il avec un scandaleux manque de modestie, tout en avançant d'un pas dansant aux côtés de sa partenaire.

\- « J'aurais plutôt dit ex-chat-spérant », rétorqua Ladybug en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chat Noir se figea aussitôt, yeux exorbités et bouche ouverte. Il n'aurait probablement pas paru plus sonné si une demi-douzaine de brique lui étaient tombées sur le sommet du crâne, et il lui fallut plusieurs bonnes secondes pour retrouver ses esprits.

Ignorant royalement la stupéfaction qui paralysait son partenaire, Ladybug poursuivit sa route, se plongeant soudain dans la fascinante contemplation de l'étal d'un marchand.

\- « E-Ex- _chat_ -spérant ? Exaspérant ? », balbutia enfin Chat Noir, sortant de sa torpeur hébétée pour rattraper sa partenaire d'un pas vif. « Un jeu de mots ? Ma Lady ? Tu as fait un _jeu de mots_ ? »

\- « Non, j'ai tricoté des moufles », rétorqua malicieusement la jeune fille, tout en pivotant sur ses talons pour faire face au jeune homme.

\- « C'était un _JEU DE MOTS_ », s'exclama Chat Noir, l'air aussi heureux, choqué et ému que si Ladybug venait de lui demander sa main. « Tu. As. Fait. Un. Jeu. De. Mots. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

\- « Et un mauvais, en plus », confirma sa coéquipière avec un large sourire. « Courage, chaton », conclu-t-elle en lui donnant une affectueuse tape sur la joue. « Tu vas t'en remettre. »

\- « Jamais, ma Lady », rétorqua Chat Noir en posant théâtralement ses mains sur son cœur. « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Ladybug éclata d'un cristallin rire, puis glissa familièrement son bras sous le sien pour l'encourager à poursuivre leur petite promenade.

Encore quelques semaines auparavant, jamais la jeune fille n'aurait été à l'initiative d'un geste tel que celui de saisir affectueusement son coéquipier par le coude. Au contraire, elle aurait gardé une distance rigoureusement professionnelle et aurait fui le moindre contact physique qui n'aurait pas été dictée par les impératifs du combat.

Cependant, au fil des jours, les deux adolescents étaient devenus coutumiers de ces manifestations d'amitié tactile, trouvant dans cette proximité physique un indéniable réconfort.

Bien qu'ils tentent généralement de faire bonne figure, Chat Noir et Ladybug ne pouvaient nier que la crainte de rester piégés dans cette Egypte des temps anciens se faisait chaque jour plus vivace, les torturant comme une brûlure qui les rongerait de l'intérieur.

Leur ville, leurs amis et leurs familles leur manquaient un peu plus à chaque instant.

Pour apaiser cette terrifiante détresse qui ne demandait qu'à les engloutir, les deux adolescents pouvaient heureusement compter sur le soutien qu'ils s'apportaient l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient déjà proches auparavant, mais cette épreuve n'avait fait que resserrer les profonds liens qui les unissaient.

Ils se découvraient l'un l'autre, s'encourageaient, se réconfortaient, devenant au fil des jours si inséparables que la présence de leur partenaire leur était devenue aussi vitale que l'oxygène qu'ils respiraient.

* * *

Au cours de la soirée qui suivit cette journée passée à explorer l'un des quartiers marchands de la ville, Ladybug insista brusquement pour préparer leur repas. Abandonnant Chat Noir dans leur chambre, elle descendit aux cuisines d'un pas vif, avec une idée bien précise en tête.

\- « Alors voyons… », murmura-t-elle en déambulant parmi des serviteurs effarés, à la recherche des divers ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Dans un élan de nostalgie, la jeune fille avait décidé de se lancer dans la confection d'une pizza.

Cela pouvait sembler parfaitement absurde, mais elle ressentait parfois ce genre d'incontrôlable pulsion. Une envie, un _besoin_ de renouer avec quelque chose qui soit de son époque. Tout ça pour avoir l'illusion, ne serait serait-ce que pendant une brève fraction de seconde, qu'au moins un élément de sa délirante situation était enfin _normal_.

Pour cette fois, Ladybug allait naturellement devoir composer avec les moyens du bord pour mener à bien son projet. Manifestement, les égyptiens ne connaissaient guère les tomates, et le seul fromage sur lequel elle réussit à mettre la main tenait plus de la feta que du traditionnel emmental. Elle réussit néanmoins à trouver de la viande de porc, ainsi qu'un four à pain de taille plus qu'honorable.

Après de longues minutes de dur labeur, le résultat de des efforts de Ladybug s'avéra n'être probablement qu'une version très alternative des pizzas qui faisaient d'ordinaire son bonheur. L'ensemble restait néanmoins plus qu'acceptable, et lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, le visage joyeusement surpris de Chat Noir lui confirma que son absurde impulsion avait été une excellente idée.

\- « Ma Lady, je pense que je ne te répète pas assez à quel point tu es merveilleuse », s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, tout en s'emparant avec avidité d'une part de sa presque-pizza. « C'est exactement ce dont j'avais envie ! »

\- « Ravie que ça te plaise », approuva-t-elle avec un petit rire, avant de se servir à son tour.

* * *

Ce plat d'un autre temps à présent achevé, les deux adolescents avaient trouvé refuge sur la large terrasse qui bordait leur chambre.

La nuit était tombée plusieurs heures auparavant, et le ciel d'obsidienne était moucheté d'une infinité d'étoiles qui scintillaient doucement au-dessus des jeunes héros.

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient assis à même le sol, dos appuyés contre le mur, et mettaient un point final à leur repas en dégustant des figues à la chair tendre et sucrée. Le confortable silence qui régnait entre eux n'était troublé que par les bruits étouffés de la ville, qui sombrait lentement dans un paisible sommeil.

Une fois son dessert terminé, Ladybug se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Chat Noir, avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce moment de sérénité. Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit le jeune homme se mettre à fredonner une chanson à voix basse. Elle pouvait sentir son torse vibrer doucement au rythme de cette mélodie qui lui semblait curieusement familière, et elle rouvrit lentement les paupières.

Machinalement, elle saisit la main de Chat Noir dans la sienne, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises depuis qu'ils avaient été envoyés dans cette Egypte d'un autre âge.

\- « Jagged Stone ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, reconnaissant enfin l'une des rares balades du répertoire du célèbre rockeur.

\- « Mmm », approuva Chat Noir, laissant doucement mourir la mélodie. « C'est mon chanteur préféré. »

\- « C'est le mien aussi », répliqua Ladybug avec l'un de ces petits rires qui faisaient joyeusement pirouetter le cœur de son partenaire.

\- « Tu as d'excellents goûts, ma Lady », approuva le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, avant de se mettre à fredonner une nouvelle chanson de leur artiste favori.

Fermant de nouveau les paupières, Ladybug se laissa un instant bercer par le doux timbre de son coéquipier.

Perdue dans cette Egypte d'un autre temps où les rumeurs de la ville se mêlaient à présent à du Jagged Stone, et où les odeurs de fleurs exotiques se superposaient au parfum de Chat Noir, la jeune fille se sentait étrangement déconnectée de la réalité.

Tandis que le héros continuait à chantonner doucement, Ladybug entrelaça délicatement ses doigts avec les siens.

Elle sentit Chat Noir tressaillir, sans qu'il n'interrompe sa mélodie pour autant. Cependant, il serra presque imperceptiblement la main de Ladybug dans la sienne, et l'adolescente eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Les choses étaient inexorablement en train de changer entre son coéquipier et elle.

Peut-être étaient-ce les hautes et moites températures d'Egypte.

Peut-être était-ce un inhabituel trop-plein d'oxygène qui faisait que le cerveau de la jeune héroïne ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

Ou peut-être était-il simplement temps pour Ladybug de s'avouer que cela faisait désormais des mois que son esprit semblait montrer ce genre d'écarts, et que les temps où elle souhaitait maintenir une relation strictement platonique avec Chat Noir étaient désormais révolus. La jeune fille savait qu'elle garderait probablement toujours une indéfectible tendresse pour Adrien, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier son fantasque coéquipier s'était indéniablement emparé de son cœur.

* * *

Chat Noir s'était à présent tu, laissant un calme silence s'installer entre les deux adolescents.

Le pouce du héros caressait doucement la main de Ladybug, qui pivota lentement sur elle-même. Sans lâcher un seul instant les doigts de Chat Noir, elle s'installa face à lui, son regard saphir rivé aux yeux d'émeraude du jeune homme.

\- « Chaton… », murmura Ladybug d'une voix tremblante, avant de s'interrompre.

Les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres, tandis que sa gorge était soudain étranglée par une nuée d'émotions qu'elle aurait eu toutes les peines du monde à démêler.

\- « Ma Lady… », répondit le jeune homme d'une voix aussi peu assurée que celle de sa partenaire.

Ladybug posa sa main libre sur la surface rugueuse de la terrasse, s'en servant comme d'un point d'appui pour se pencher lentement en avant. Centimètre par centimètre, elle avança son visage vers celui de Chat Noir, jusqu'à appuyer son front contre le sien.

La chaleur qui émanait des joues rougies de la jeune fille était si intense que Chat Noir pouvait la sentir malgré la faible distance qui les séparaient encore, et le jeune homme se senti lui-même s'empourprer comme jamais.

Tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre, le héros n'osait pas plus respirer qu'esquisser le plus infime mouvement. Comme si le moindre geste, le moindre souffle risquait de faire disparaitre le précieux instant qui était en train de se dessiner devant lui.

Les yeux étincelant d'un indicible espoir, il gardait son regard rivé sur le visage de l'amour de sa vie. Sa partenaire tenait son cœur entre ses mains, et quoi qu'elle veuille, quoi qu'elle décide de faire, il la suivrait sans hésiter.

Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Qu'un geste à esquisser.

Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité à Chat Noir, Ladybug lâcha un enfin léger soupir, dont le souffle chaud et humide vint aussitôt caresser la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme.

L'adolescente bougea légèrement, et les nez des deux héros se frôlèrent.

Chat Noir déglutit péniblement, totalement captivé par l'héroïne qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui à peine.

Elle était forte, belle, intelligente.

Tout l'univers du héros tournait autour de cette fascinante jeune fille, et Chat Noir aurait pu jurer en cet instant que toutes les étoiles du ciel n'auraient pas pu briller avec autant d'intensité que ses yeux bleus.

\- « J-Je voulais te demander… », chuchota finalement Ladybug d'une voix presque rauque, qui fit frissonner Chat Noir d'émotion. « E-Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux t-te… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit, et son regard s'attarda un instant sur les lèvres de son coéquipier.

Juste le temps le temps d'allumer un violent et incontrôlable brasier dans la poitrine de Chat Noir.

\- « Oui », réussi à articuler le héros. « Mille fois oui. »

Les pupilles de Ladybug se dilatèrent de surprise, avant que la jeune fille n'esquisse un tendre sourire.

\- « Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire, chaton », répliqua-t-elle affectueusement.

\- « Oui quand même », répondit l'adolescent d'une voix émue, tout en levant la main pour effleurer doucement la joue de sa coéquipière du bout des doigts.

\- « Idiot de Chat », chuchota doucement Ladybug, si proche à présent que la tendre chair de sa bouche effleurera celle de son partenaire.

Fermant les paupières, la jeune fille effaça avec une infinie lenteur la minuscule distance qui séparait sa bouche de celle de Chat Noir, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux héros restèrent un instant immobiles, tandis que le temps semblait soudain suspendu autour d'eux.

En cet fraction de seconde, Ladybug aurait pu jurer que tout avait soudainement disparu.

Plus rien n'existait. Le chaud vent d'Egypte qui balayait leur balcon, les rumeurs de la ville endormie, leurs peurs de ne plus jamais retrouver leur époque et leurs foyers, tout s'était brusquement évanoui.

L'adolescente n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'était de la douce et chaude sensation des lèvres de Chat Noir pressées contre les siennes, du goût sucré des figues qui s'y attardait encore, et de l'enivrante odeur de la peau du jeune homme.

Le pouls de Ladybug était à présent si fort, si impérieux, que la jeune fille n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le martellement de son propre cœur dans ses tempes. Elle avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, comme si son corps était à présent incapable de contenir le raz-de -marrée de sentiments qui déferlaient en elle. Appréhension, avidité, triomphante allégresse et douce euphorie se mêlaient dans son esprit, occultant toute pensée cohérente.

Au milieu de ce brûlant chaos, seul surnageait un seul et unique fait.

Elle était enfin, _enfin_ en train d'embrasser Chat Noir.

Et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Tout aussi ensorcelé par ce baiser que sa partenaire, Chat Noir avait quant à lui gardé les yeux ouverts, refusant de perdre quoi que ce soit de cet instant dont il avait tant rêvé. Il pouvait respirer le doux parfum de Ladybug, entendre le bruit étouffé de sa respiration, sentir la tendre texture et le goût fruité de ses lèvres sous les siennes, mais il voulait aussi la _voir_.

Ses pupilles dilatées par l'émotions scrutaient avec intensité chaque tache de rousseur de Ladybug, chaque cil, chaque surface de peau rougie tandis, que son cerveau tentait fiévreusement d'imprimer chaque facette de ce merveilleux instant dans sa mémoire.

Perdu dans sa contemplation autant que dans cette amoureuse étreinte, Chat Noir ne songeait même plus à respirer, ignorant l'appel désespéré de ses poumons pour profiter un instant de plus de la douceur des lèvres de Ladybug.

Tout ceci lui semblait tellement irréel que le jeune héros avait encore du mal à croire que ses sens ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Ce premier baiser qu'il échangeait enfin avec l'amour de sa vie avait lieu des milliers d'années avant leurs naissances, des dizaines de siècles avant leur première rencontre. C'était fou, incroyable, et prodigieusement, extraordinairement, parfaitement merveilleux.

Au bout d'un instant qui leur sembla à la fois aussi long qu'une éternité entière et aussi fugace qu'un battement de cœur, les adolescents s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre. Le souffle court, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, les deux héros de Paris échangèrent un regard chargé d'une émotion difficilement contenue.

\- « Hey », souffla Chat Noir, tandis qu'un sourire de bonheur incrédule illuminait son visage.

\- « Hey », répondit Ladybug d'une voix tremblante.

Se sentant incapable de prononcer la moindre parole supplémentaire, l'héroïne effleura doucement la joue de Chat Noir du bout des doigts, avant de se pencher en avant pour déposer un nouveau et tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Le premier d'une longue et miraculeuse série.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux héros restèrent réfugiés dans leur chambre durant une très large partie de la journée.

Le matin même, ils s'étaient réveillés avec l'appréhension de ceux qui craignent que leurs enchanteurs souvenirs n'aient été qu'un fugitif rêve, avant de réaliser avec bonheur que leurs envoûtants échanges de la veille n'avaient rien d'irréel. Peinant toujours à y croire, ils étaient restés pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues heures, à échanger d'amoureuses paroles et de doux baisers.

Ce n'est que quand les accablantes chaleurs de l'après-midi commencèrent à se dissiper que ces intimes instants à appréhender leur nouvelle relation furent finalement interrompu.

Un serviteur de la Ladybug des temps passés frappa sèchement à la porte des adolescents, avant d'annoncer à la jeune fille qu'un messager demandait à la voir. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde aux deux héros pour reprendre brutalement contact avec la réalité, et pour se ruer à la rencontre de leur visiteur.

Les adolescents rejoignirent les portes de la vaste demeure, où les attendait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Apercevant Chat Noir et Ladybug, il se fendit d'une respectueuse courbette, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient d'un sourire édenté.

\- « Bonjour ! », s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. « J'arrive du temple de Bastet. Je vous apporte un message de la part de Paneb. Il vous fait savoir que le Grand Prêtre est de retour à Thèbes, et qu'il vous attend. »

* * *

 _ça y est, enfin des bisous xD ! (oui, je suis une incorrigible romantique, je ne pouvais pas ne pas les faire s'embrasser à un moment ou à un autre) Il aura fallu qu'ils se retrouvent coincé des millénaires dans le passé pour que les choses avancent entre eux ^^ ._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et merci énormément pour vos favs, vos follows et vos reviews :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chat Noir, Ladybug et leur jeune guide atteignaient les abords du temple de Bastet. Suivant toujours le garçon, les deux héros s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs de l'édifice, jusqu'à atteindre une petite salle située à l'écart des principaux corridors. Ils y aperçurent aussitôt Paneb, qui se trouvait en grande conversation avec un homme vêtu de riches atours et de chatoyants bijoux.

Le contraste qu'offrait le physique des deux interlocuteurs était si frappant qu'il en devenait presque comique. Les maigres traits de l'inconnu semblaient avoir été taillés à coup de serpe là où le visage de Paneb avait gardé de poupines rondeurs, et la petite silhouette potelée du prêtre ne faisait qu'accentuer l'allure élancée de l'autre homme, dont la haute taille était sans le moindre doute remarquable pour les Egyptiens de l'époque.

Celui dont Ladybug et Chat ignoraient encore l'identité passa lentement ses doigts fins sur son crâne chauve, avant de tressaillir légèrement quand ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur les deux héros. Notant le changement d'attitude de son interlocuteur, Paneb se tourna à son tour vers l'entrée de la pièce.

\- « Ah, vous voilà ! », s'exclama le prêtre en apercevant les adolescents, alors qu'un chaleureux sourire se dessinait aussitôt sur son visage. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Approchez, approchez », poursuivit-il avec un encourageant geste de la main.

Chat Noir et Ladybug échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers les deux hommes.

\- « Je m'appelle Sénènmout », se présenta aussitôt l'inconnu, articulant soigneusement chacun des mots qu'il prononçait de sa riche voix de basse. « Grand prêtre de la divine Bastet et Grand Gardien. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. »

\- « T-Tout l'honneur est pour nous », balbutia nerveusement Ladybug, tout en inclinant respectueusement la tête en direction de l'homme.

Alors que Chat Noir imitait le geste de sa coéquipière, les commissures des lèvres de Sénènmout s'incurvèrent légèrement vers le haut.

\- « Trèves de civilités, je propose que nous abordions tout de suite le sujet qui vous a amené ici », leur suggéra-t-il d'un ton affable. « J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Paneb de votre situation », poursuivit-il en désignant son subalterne d'un geste de la main, « et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il est dans votre intérêt comme dans le nôtre que vous réussissiez à regagner votre époque, et que les héros dont vous avez pris la place puissent récupérer leur rôle. »

\- « Donc vous pouvez nous aider ? », lui lança Ladybug d'une voix où l'anxiété était désormais palpable.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'était si brusquement emballé que l'adolescente se sentait soudain presque nauséeuse. Les lourdes pulsations de ce vital organe résonnaient jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, tandis qu'une violente bouffée d'angoisse lui nouait implacablement les entrailles.

La présence de Chat Noir à ses côtés avait beau adoucir sa terrible situation, Ladybug n'ignorait pas que chaque jour qui passait rendait d'autant plus douloureuse l'absence de ses proches. Ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient atrocement, au point que cela en devenait presque physique.

Elle rêvait de pouvoir de nouveau serrer son père dans ses bras. De déposer une affectueuse bise sur la joue sa mère. De donner une amicale bourrade sur l'épaule d'Alya.

La jeune fille n'était pas certaine de réussir à s'en remettre si le Grand Gardien devait lui annoncer que leur situation était sans espoirs.

Ladybug sentit soudain la main de Chat Noir chercher la sienne. Son coéquipier entrelaça délicatement ses doigts avec les siens avant d'y exercer une réconfortante pression, faisant instantanément refluer la vague de panique qui menaçait de s'abattre sur la jeune fille.

\- « Avant de vous répondre, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser », répondit posément Sénènmout, dont le ton calme et encourageant acheva d'aider la jeune héroïne à reprendre la maitrise de ses nerfs. « J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous avez été amenés ici. »

\- « Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement », soupira Chat Noir, tout en passant sa main libre sur l'arrière de son crâne. « Nous étions de combattre à notre époque, et à un moment, notre adversaire a balancé une sorte de… de rayon vert dans notre direction. Nous avons été pris dedans tous les deux, puis l'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvée en Egypte. Des milliers d'années dans le passé », conclut le jeune héros d'une voix faible, tandis que Ladybug hochait machinalement la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son partenaire.

\- « Cet adversaire », demanda le Grand Gardien en haussant un sourcil intéressé. « Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

\- « Oui ! », répondirent en cœur les deux héros, avant de s'interrompre et de se consulter brièvement du regard.

Ladybug laissa échapper une légère quinte de toux, puis reprit la parole.

\- « Oui », répéta-t-elle avec un calme remarquable au vu de la fugace mais intense tempête d'émotions qui s'était abattue sur elle à peine un instant plus tôt. « Il n'avait aucun point commun avec les ennemis que nous avions combattus jusque-là. D'habitude, nos adversaires sont d'autres personnes qui ont été envoûtées par le Pap-… par un super-vilain que nous essayons d'arrêter depuis plusieurs années. Mais celui-là ressemblait à peine à un être humain. Et il dégageait cette espèce d'aura… »

\- « …Une aura maléfique », renchérit Chat Noir, prenant machinalement la suite des explications que fournissait sa partenaire. « J'en avais presque la chair de poule, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il n'avait même pas de visage ! C'était juste une silhouette humanoïde, d'un vert extrêmement foncé... »

\- « …Presque noir », compléta à son tour sa coéquipière. « A part au niveau de sa poitrine, où il y avait une espèce de tache vert émeraude d'une dizaine de centimètres… »

\- « …Et qui brillait », reprit enfin Chat Noir. « On n'avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit de semblable », conclut-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, qui approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

Sénènmout et Paneb échangèrent un bref regard, assorti de froncements de sourcils et de discrets signes de connivences qui n'échappèrent guère aux deux héros.

\- « Est-ce… est ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? », demanda Chat Noir avec une indéniable note d'espoir dans la voix.

\- « J'aurais d'abord besoin d'autres informations », répliqua immédiatement le Grand Gardien. « Comprenez-moi », poursuivit-il en levant une main apaisante, voyant que Ladybug ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « Je ne voudrais pas que nous partions sur une fausse piste. »

La jeune héroïne tressaillit légèrement, puis laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

Tout impatiente qu'elle soit d'obtenir enfin des pistes sur un moyen de regagner sa ville et son époque, elle allait manifestement devoir apprendre à composer avec les exigences de son hôte. D'autant qu'elle devait bien admettre ce dernier n'avait pas nécessairement tort. Il valait mieux que Sénènmout ait toutes les cartes en mains pour les aider à sortir au plus vite du terrible piège dans lequel son partenaire et elle se trouvaient coincés, plutôt qu'ils ne perdent tous leur temps pour s'être trop vite précipités dans de mauvaises directions.

\- « Très bien », répondit-elle en serrant machinalement la main de Chat Noir dans la sienne. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

\- « Est-ce que le nom de ' _Khepp'_ vous dit quelque chose ? » lança immédiatement le Grand Gardien aux deux adolescents, tout en les dévisageant avec une intensité presque dérangeante.

Déconcertés, les jeunes héros échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- « Non, rien du tout », répliqua Chat Noir. « Pourquoi, est-ce que- »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave », éluda Sénènmout avec un petit geste de la main. « De façon plus générale, j'aurais une question concernant la période d'où vous venez. Durant ces derniers temps, est-ce qu'il y a eu le moindre incident surnaturel qui aurait pu avoir un lien avec _notre_ époque ? N'importe quoi, même l'évènement le plus insignifiant ? »

Chat Noir fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière.

\- « Quelque chose en rapport avec l'Egypte Antique ? » reformula-t-il machinalement. « Pour ce qui est du surnaturel, je ne vois rien d'autre que le Papillon et ses victimes… Et la mauvaise foi d'une de mes amies d'enfance, mais ça c'est un autre sujet », rajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement léger qui lui valut un coup d'œil incisif de la part de Ladybug.

Cette dernière ne se formalisa cependant pas outre mesure devant cet apparent manque de sérieux. Elle connaissait trop bien son coéquipier pour ne pas deviner que cette apparente bravade n'était pour lui qu'un moyen de dissimuler sa nervosité, et que le jeune homme était en réalité bien plus fébrile qu'il ne tentait de le faire croire.

Pour en avoir longuement discuté avec Chat Noir, Ladybug savait que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient le rongeait lui aussi, lui mettant les nerfs à vif au point que cela tenait du miracle que les deux héros réussissent à garder un tel calme dans de pareilles circonstances.

Leurs familles et leurs amis leurs manquaient à tous les deux, et ils avaient hâte de pouvoir enfin retrouver leurs proches.

\- « Les victimes du Papillon… Les victimes du Papillon… » répéta pensivement la jeune fille, tentant désespérément de se focaliser sur leur conversation. « Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts, tandis qu'une lueur triomphale traversait les vertes prunelles de Chat Noir.

Un sourire complice éclaira aussitôt le visage des deux héros, alors qu'un souvenir précis leur revenait en mémoire à l'exact même instant.

\- « Le Pharaon ! », s'écrièrent-ils en cœur, avant de porter de nouveau leur attention sur Paneb et Sénènmout.

Ces derniers les dévisageaient avec attention, attendant manifestement plus de précisions de leur part.

\- « Nous avons eu à combattre un vilain qui se faisait appeler le Pharaon », leur expliqua brièvement Ladybug. « Il voulait sacrifier une jeune fille afin de faire revivre sa princesse disparue, et pour ça il avait ouvert un gigantesque portail dans le ciel de Par-… De la ville où nous vivons », se reprit-elle rapidement.

\- « Si je me rappelle bien, il avait utilisé un sceptre magique, ou quelque chose du même genre », rajouta Chat Noir.

\- « Oui, c'est tout à fait ça », approuva sa partenaire. « Je me souviens très bien de cette journée. »

 _Notamment parce que j'ai été à deux doigts d'être démasquée par ma meilleure amie, et que la meilleure amie en question a bien failli finir sacrifiée par ce fou furieux_ , se retint-elle d'ajouter.

\- « La victime du Papillon était le fils du conservateur du musée », reprit-elle. « Il se prenait pour la réincarnation de… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudain, avant de pâlir tout aussi brusquement. Ses immenses yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la brusque révélation qui venait de la frapper, tandis que ses lèvres roses s'arrondissaient à présent en un muet « O » de stupéfaction.

Alarmé par le teint livide de sa coéquipière, Chat Noir lâcha aussitôt la main de la jeune fille pour passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

\- « Ma Lady ? », murmura-t-il avec une visible inquiétude.

\- « Oh, je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom ailleurs qu'en cours », répliqua-elle d'une voix blanche. « Le vilain que nous avons combattu se prenait pour _Akhenaton_. Pour le pharaon de _CETTE_ époque », lança-t-elle avec un fébrile geste de la main. « Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence ! »

\- « Je ne pense pas, effectivement », intervint soudainement Sénènmout.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent légèrement, avant de braquer un regard perçant sur le Grand Gardien. Ce dernier avait parlé avec une paisible assurance, qui donnait la sensation que les propos des jeunes héros n'avaient fait que confirmer des soupçons qu'il nourrissait déjà auparavant.

\- « Comment ça ? », rétorqua immédiatement Chat Noir, dont le cœur battait à présent à grand coups fébriles. « Quel est le rapport entre le vilain que nous avons combattu et le Akhenaton de cette époque ? »

\- « Est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec ce Khepp dont vous nous avez parlé ? », renchérit Ladybug, notant à peine le mouvement de tête approbateur qui échappa machinalement à Paneb. « Qui est-ce ? »

Les épaules de Sénènmout se voûtèrent presque imperceptiblement, comme si ce dernier venait soudainement de se rappeler d'un lourd poids qui y pèserait. Un fugace mélange de vifs regrets mêlés d'une cuisante impuissance traversa le visage du Grand Gardien, avant que l'homme ne retrouve un air grave et ne se redresse enfin.

\- « Il serait plus juste de dire ' _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'_ », rectifia Sénènmout avec un soupir désolé. « Khepp est… Ou plutôt, Khepp _était_ un kwami. Celui de l'Amulette du Scarabée. Et j'ai la certitude que c'est contre lui que vous avez combattu. »

* * *

Les deux héros restèrent un instant paralysés de stupéfaction, peinant à en croire leurs oreilles.

Un _kwami_ ?

Ils auraient été envoyés dans le passé par un être semblable à Plagg et Tikki, leurs plus précieux et fidèles alliés ? Par une mystique créature qui aurait dû se dresser aux côtés des héros qu'ils étaient plutôt que de s'en prendre à eux ?

Non.

Ils avaient certainement dû mal comprendre.

\- « Un… Un kwami ? », répéta Ladybug d'une voix incrédule. « Mais ce... Mais ce n'est… C'est impossible ! »

\- « La chose que nous avons combattu ne ressemblait absolument pas à un kwami ! » renchérit immédiatement Chat Noir, dont les yeux verts étaient toujours écarquillés de stupeur.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de nouveau des lèvres du Grand Gardien. D'un geste las, il passa ses longs doigts sur son visage maquillé de khôl, avant de lever de nouveau son regard sur les deux héros qui lui faisait face.

\- « Vous vous êtes battus contre ce qui était autrefois un kwami et le porteur de son miraculous, dont les esprits ont été définitivement pervertis », lâcha-t-il sombrement.

A ces paroles, un frisson d'horreur traversa aussitôt la colonne vertébrale de Ladybug. La jeune fille se sentit prise d'un soudain vertige, tandis que le sol semblait se dérober inexorablement sous ses pieds.

Un kwami et un héros, corrompus pour ne former qu'une seule entité maléfique ?

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle abomination était possible, et cette simple pensée lui donnait une nausée telle qu'elle dû faire un violent effort pour réfréner les brutaux soubresauts qui tordaient à présent ses entrailles.

A ses côtés, Chat Noir faisait preuve de la même stupéfaction horrifiée.

Le jeune homme se sentait aussi hébété que s'il venait de recevoir un terrible coup sur le crâne, tandis qu'une expression de dégoût mêlé de peur se peignait lentement sur ses traits.

Comment ? Comment une telle atrocité avait-elle été possible ? Comment un duo comme celui qu'il formait avec son certes capricieux mais néanmoins fidèle Plagg avait-il pu se transformer en un indescriptible monstre ?

\- « Tous deux se sont écartés du chemin des héros », reprit implacablement le Grand Gardien. « Khepp et son porteur se sont laissés posséder par leurs propres ambitions et ont utilisés leurs pouvoirs à des fins maléfiques. Leur corruption était telle qu'elle a fini par dévorer leurs consciences, et à présent, ils ne forment plus qu'une seule entité indissociable. Une chose malfaisante, une aberration qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Un être qui n'est plus ni homme, ni kwami, et qui se sert de sa magie pour semer le chaos. »

Toujours sous le choc de cette terrifiante révélation, Chat Noir sentit soudain ses veines se glacer d'effroi, tandis qu'une épouvantable pensée s'incrustait implacablement dans son esprit.

Un kwami utilisé à des fins maléfiques.

Un homme dévoré par l'absence de scrupules et par une effroyable ambition.

Ce terrible scénario lui semblait monstrueusement familier.

\- « M-Mais… » bredouilla Chat Noir, échangeant un regard affolé avec Ladybug.

Au vu des couleurs cadavériques qu'avaient prises les joues de sa partenaire, la jeune fille venait d'arriver à l'exacte même conclusion que lui.

Le Papillon.

Non seulement leur effroyable adversaire faisait courir des dangers inconsidérés aux habitants de Paris, mais dans sa quête de mettre la main miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle, cet homme risquait manifestement de perdre à jamais son humanité.

Et d'infliger par la même occasion un sort pire que la mort à son malheureux kwami.

\- « J-Je… N-Nous », balbutia Ladybug, peinant à retrouver le fil de ses pensées. « L'homme que nous combattons à notre époque, celui qui transforme toutes ces personnes innocentes en supers-vilains, nous savons qu'il utilise un kwami pour arriver à ses fins. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils vont se transformer de la même façon ? Est-ce que son kwami risque d'être… corrompu, lui aussi ? »

\- « Je ne crois pas », lui répondit Sénènmout avec un rassurant sourire. « Ici, les kwamis ont beau être plus âgés qu'aucun des hommes qui foulent cette terre, ils n'en restent pas moins des créatures encore jeunes. Ils se découvrent, apprennent à maitriser leurs pouvoirs et à prendre conscience de leurs limites. Ils sont beaucoup plus vulnérables qu'ils ne le sont certainement à votre époque. »

A peine rassérénés, les deux héros restèrent un instant silencieux, digérant péniblement les paroles de leur hôte.

Cependant, pour tout inquiétante que soit cette nouvelle information, elle ne modifiait en rien le principal objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés en tant que héros de Paris. Le pauvre kwami Nooroo se trouvait entre les mains malfaisantes du Papillon, et ils devraient impérativement trouver un moyen pour lui rendre sa liberté quand ils rentreraient chez eux.

 _S'ils_ rentraient chez eux.

\- « Par contre, je ne vois toujours pas quel est le rapport avec nous », reprit Ladybug, revenant à son principal sujet d'inquiétude. « Qu'est- ce que ce… cette chose faisait à notre époque, et comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour nous envoyer ici ? Et comment rentrer chez nous ? »

\- « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux reprendre l'histoire dès le début », soupira doucement Sénènmout.

Patiemment, le Grand Gardien confia aux deux héros ce qu'il savait, ainsi que les conclusions auxquelles Paneb et lui étaient parvenus.

L'homme à qui avait été confié l'amulette du Scarabée était l'un proche du pharaon Akhenaton. Autrefois, il avait fait la fierté des Gardiens, accomplissant son devoir avec la rigueur et l'abnégation qu'on attendait de lui.

Mais peu à peu, enivré par l'ambition, il s'était laissé corrompre.

Lentement, insidieusement, lui et son kwami s'étaient laissés tenter et avaient commencé à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour satisfaire leurs intérêts personnels plutôt que pour faire le bien. Avant de se laisser aller à commettre des actes maléfiques. Rendus ivres par la puissance que leur accordaient les miraculous, ils n'avaient même pas réalisé que leur magie pervertie les transformait tous deux lentement, jusqu'à les changer en un être hybride qui n'avait plus rien de l'homme et du kwami qu'ils étaient auparavant.

Hélas, l'abomination que Khepp et son porteur étaient devenus avait malgré tout réussi à garder une indéniable influence sur le grand Akhenaton.

Rôdant autour du dirigeant de l'Egypte comme une ombre pernicieuse, Khepp avait répandu ses venimeuses paroles autour de lui. Progressivement, il avait coupé le pharaon de son entourage, raffermissant implacablement son contrôle sur les décisions de cet homme qui lui vouait une totale confiance.

Il avait semé les graines de la réforme religieuse qui déchirait à présent le pays, écartant ainsi les plus importants prêtres de la cour. Ensuite, il avait persuadé Akhenaton de quitter la ville de Thèbes pour fonder sa propre capitale, profitant de cette occasion pour mettre à l'écart les derniers membres de l'entourage du pharaon qui lui étaient encore hostiles.

Et lorsque Néfertiti, la bien-aimée du pharaon, avait disparu, le pharaon avait définitivement basculé sous la coupe de Khepp.

Ivre de rage et de chagrin, Akhenaton s'était juré de faire revenir son grand amour à la vie, quitte à braver les interdis les plus sacrés.

Quitte à défier la mort.

Isolé dans son palais, le pharaon s'était réfugié dans les doucereuses promesses de Khepp et tentait depuis à présent des mois de trouver un moyen pour ressusciter Néfertiti.

La suite du récit de Sénènmout tenait entièrement de l'hypothèse.

Selon lui, les mésaventures que traversaient actuellement Chat Noir et Ladybug trouvaient leur origine dans leur affrontement avec le super-vilain prénommé « Pharaon ».

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert le portail qui allait lui permettre de ramener la Néfertiti des temps anciens à la vie, cet homme qui incarnait l'esprit d'Akhenaton avait sans le vouloir créé un pont entre les deux époques. Le sortilège que le super-vilain avait tenté d'utiliser avait été mis au point par le maléfique Khepp, et sans que quiconque n'ait pu le prévoir, ce dernier avait été aspiré par ce passage qui s'était ouvert bien des millénaires après sa propre naissance.

A l'insu de tous et contre sa volonté manifeste, Khepp avait ainsi été propulsé à un lieu et une époque bien différent de ceux qui étaient les siens.

\- « Mais… On l'aurait forcément vu, non ? », s'exclama Ladybug, stupéfaite. « Et c'était il y a tellement longtemps ! Je veux dire, ça s'est passé environ deux ans avant que nous soyons envoyés ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait mis autant de temps avant de nous attaquer ? »

\- « Oh, croyez-nous, Khepp sait se faire très discret quand il le veut », intervint sombrement Paneb. « Il sème l'anarchie ici depuis bien trop longtemps, et impossible de mettre la main sur lui. »

\- « Je pense qu'il lui a fallu du temps pour reprendre des forces, et plus encore pour trouver un moyen pour revenir », compléta Sénènmout. « Khepp est un grand magicien, un spécialiste des sortilèges. Paneb et moi supposons qu'il a réussi à mettre au point un sort pour revenir ici, mais que pour cela, il lui fallait un élément qui fasse le lien entre les deux époques. »

Voyant Ladybug et Chat Noir hausser un sourcil perplexe, le Grand Gardien poursuivit ses explications.

\- « Il avait besoin d'une créature qui lui servirait de point d'encrage pour regagner le bon lieu et le bon moment », continua-t-il patiemment. « Un être qui existait dans votre temps et dans le nôtre, qu'il pourrait renvoyer dans le passé et qu'il pourrait suivre. Comme s'il était un passager clandestin. »

\- « Tikki et Plagg… », murmura faiblement Ladybug, comprenant soudainement où son hôte voulait en venir. « Nos kwamis… »

\- « Exactement », approuva sentencieusement le Grand Gardien. « Il a tissé un sortilège qu'il a jeté sur vos kwamis, et il les a utilisés pour regagner son époque. Ce sont eux qui étaient visés. »

\- « Et comme on était transformés, on a été emmenés nous aussi », conclut la jeune fille dans un souffle. « Chat Noir et moi sommes juste des dégâts collatéraux. »

La jeune fille ne savait plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer devant tant d'absurdité.

Le fait de savoir que Chat Noir et elle avait été piégés dans le passée parce qu'ils se trouvaient sous la mauvaise apparence au mauvais moment ne faisait que rendre leur situation encore plus cruelle. Jamais Ladybug n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment d'injustice, et cette découverte ne faisait que raviver la sourde détresse qui refusait de la quitter totalement depuis que son partenaire et elle s'étaient retrouvés propulsés au fond de cette Egypte d'un autre âge.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme, Ladybug jeta un bref regard à Chat Noir. A en juger de la façon dont les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient à présent contractés et de la manière dont il serrait rageusement le poing, son partenaire était tout manifestement aussi bouleversé qu'elle par cette découverte inattendue.

Instinctivement, Ladybug tendit les doigts vers le visage de Chat Noir pour effleurer délicatement la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement, avant que ses lèvres ne s'incurvent en un reconnaissant sourire. Saisissant la main de Ladybug dans la sienne, il y déposa un furtif baiser avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux verts vers Paneb et Sénènmout.

\- « Maintenant qu'on sait tout ça, comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour rentrer chez nous ? » demanda-t-il aux deux hommes, tout en gardant les doigts de Ladybug précieusement serrés entre les siens. « Vous connaissez une façon d'inverser le sort ? »

\- « C'est la partie… épineuse du problème », répliqua précautionneusement le Grand Gardien.

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus épineux qu'être coincés des millénaires dans le passé, dans un pays qui n'est même pas le sien », maugréa machinalement Ladybug, avant de se mettre à rougir quand le regard perçant du Grand Prêtre de Bastet se posa sur elle.

\- « Sachez tout d'abord que la solution que j'envisage n'offre absolument aucune garantie, bien au contraire », poursuivit ce dernier, décidant manifestement d'ignorer l'intervention de l'héroïne. « Ce que je vous propose risque d'être extrêmement risqué.

Chat Noir et Ladybug se consultèrent rapidement du regard, avant de hocher fermement la tête.

Tous deux se connaissaient à présent si bien qu'ils n'avaient guère besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient en cet instant présent. Quels que soient les risques, ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à perdre, tout comme ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer la moindre chance de regagner enfin leurs foyers.

La décision était facile à prendre.

\- « Nous sommes d'accord », répondit Ladybug d'une voix assurée. « Que faut-il faire ? »

Un léger sourire éclaira les traits acérés de Sénènmout, qui inclina machinalement la tête en direction de ce qui devait être le cœur du temple.

\- « Il va falloir implorer l'aide des Dieux. »

* * *

 _Youpi, voici enfin le chapitre 9 et plus d'explications sur la présence de Chat Noir et Ladybug en Egypte Antique. Je m'amuse à tricoter ensemble l'épisode de miraculous sur Pharaon, ma petite histoire et la grande Histoire, j'espère que ça vous plait :)_

 _Pour information, le nom de « Khepp » est directement inspiré de « Khépri », une entité de la mythologie égyptienne représentée par un homme à tête de scarabée ;)_

 _Sinon, dans un autre registre, en ce moment j'ai certains impératifs côté vie privée qui me prennent pas mal de temps. Du coup je m'en excuse d'avance mais ne vous étonnez pas si je mets un temps monstrueux à répondre à vos messages, et il est également possible que mon rythme de publication ralentisse dans les prochaines semaines (même si j'essayerai de faire au mieux ! )._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 10

\- « _'Implorer l'aide des Dieux'_ ? », répéta machinalement Chat Noir, qui n'était pas certain de comprendre exactement où voulait en venir Sénènmout. « Vous voulez dire… littéralement ? »

\- « Littéralement », approuva le Grand Gardien, avant de hausser un sourcil amusé devant l'expression stupéfaite qui se dessinait sur le visage des deux héros.

\- « Mais c-ce… Ce n'est pas possible… », balbutia Ladybug. « Les dieux, ça n'existe pas… Ce ne sont que des légendes. »

\- « Tout comme les créatures magiques et les voyages dans le temps », répliqua Sénènmout avec un sourire indulgent, tandis que son interlocutrice rougissait de gêne. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… », conclut-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les adolescents accompagnèrent leurs deux hôtes jusqu'à une salle bordée de plusieurs rangées de colonnes, dont les reliefs étaient si finement sculptés que chacune d'elles avait certainement dû demander des jours entiers de travail. Le plafond de bois de cette vaste pièce n'était par ailleurs pas en reste. Il avait manifestement été peint de façon à représenter la voute céleste et Chat Noir manqua de trébucher en levant la tête pour admirer cette magnifique fresque. Ebahie face à tant de raffinement, Ladybug songeait qu'ils étaient sans le moindre doute en train de se rapprocher du cœur même du temple.

Sénènmout les entraina vers une gigantesque porte en bois massif qui ornait l'un des murs, pendant que Paneb s'emparait d'une torche.

\- « Par ici », lança le Grand Gardien aux adolescents, tout en passant le seuil.

Ladybug s'attendait à pénétrer dans un sanctuaire encore plus luxueux que ne l'avait été la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais l'endroit où les avait conduits Sénènmout ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'entrée d'une longue pièce plongée dans une pénombre presque oppressante. Dans la mesure où les murs n'étaient percés d'aucune ouverture qui aurait pu laisser passer la lumière du jour, le seul éclairage provenait de braséros placés à chaque extrémité de la salle et de la torche que tenait Paneb.

Fort de sa vision nocturne, Chat Noir n'avait aucun mal à voir à travers les ténèbres. En revanche, sa coéquipière ne distinguait presque rien, hormis la lueur dansante du flambeau. Machinalement, la jeune fille entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son partenaire tandis que les adolescents poursuivaient leur progression.

Suivant Paneb et Sénènmout, Chat Noir et Ladybug continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du bâtiment, longeant de gigantesques piliers qui soutenaient un plafond perdu dans les ombres.

\- « Donc, nous allons rencontrer Bastet ? », lança nerveusement Chat Noir au Grand Gardien.

\- « Oui, si elle daigne nous honorer de sa présence », répondit Sénènmout par-dessus son épaule.

L'adolescent serra instinctivement la main de Ladybug dans la sienne, comme pour y puiser un surcroît de courage. Il était d'ordinaire le premier à faire preuve de bravade en toute occasion, mais là, il ne pouvait nier que la perspective de se trouver face à une Déesse l'impressionnait terriblement.

\- « Et si elle vient ça se passera comment ? », poursuivit le jeune homme. « Il faudra qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ? Ce n'est pas que ça m'inquiète, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de discuter avec des dieux… »

\- « Ne vous en faites pas », le rassura le Grand Gardien. « La divine Bastet peut se montrer cruelle avec ses ennemis, mais elle est douce et compatissante avec ceux qui ont ses faveurs. Tout se passera bien. »

Sénènmout et Paneb s'arrêtèrent devant une seconde porte, dont l'accès était surveillé par deux gardes à la mine sévère.

\- « Ah, et juste une dernière chose », lança le Grand Prêtre à l'attention des adolescents, tout en posant ses doigts fins sur l'un des panneaux de bois. « N'oubliez pas de respirer. »

Suivant Sénènmout, les deux héros pénétrèrent dans une salle plus sombre encore que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La lumière du flambeau que tenait le Grand Gardien permettait de deviner la présence de petites alcôves le long des murs, mais ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Chat Noir et Ladybug fut surtout la présence d'un autel placé au centre de la pièce. Il était surplombé d'une armoire en pierre taillée, dont les portes en métal finement gravées brillaient à la lueur chatoyante de la torche.

Avançant de quelques pas, les deux prêtres s'inclinèrent respectueusement face au meuble.

Chat Noir et Ladybug échangèrent un regard perplexe, avant d'imiter aussitôt leurs hôtes. Quel que soit l'étrange rituel auquel ils s'apprêtaient à assister, il valait certainement mieux pour eux qu'ils se plient aux coutumes locales.

Alors que Paneb restait silencieux, Sénènmout commença à psalmodier une étrange litanie.

Rapidement, le Grand Prêtre sembla tomber dans une sorte de transe. Les paupières closes, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, parlant d'un ton presque mécanique. Sa voix grave se faisait de plus en plus forte, au point que chacun des mots qu'il prononçait résonnait à présent dans toute la pièce.

Chat Noir et Ladybug n'arrivaient pas à saisir le sens du texte religieux qu'il récitait, mais ils ne doutaient pas un instant qu'une étrange magie était désormais à l'œuvre. Une mystérieuse énergie envahissait peu à peu la pièce, au point qu'ils pouvaient désormais la ressentir physiquement. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression que l'air devenait soudain plus épais, tandis que leurs peaux les démangeaient comme si de légères décharges électriques crépitaient autour d'eux.

Après de longues minutes de ce cérémonial aussi déconcertant qu'inquiétant, le Grand Gardien s'interrompit enfin. Il s'approcha à pas lents de l'armoire pour en ouvrir délicatement les portes, dévoilant une statue dorée qui représentait la déesse Bastet.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, puis, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Chat Noir et Ladybug, une aura surnaturelle apparu soudain autour de la statuette. Cette lueur éclatante se mit à croître rapidement, brillant au point d'en devenir douloureuse à regarder, si bien que tous durent fermer les yeux pour échapper à cette lumière aveuglante.

* * *

Soudain, une gigantesque vague de puissance frappa Ladybug de plein fouet.

Etourdie, la jeune fille chancela, tandis que le halo lumineux qui l'avait jusque-là aveuglée refluait enfin. Rouvrant péniblement les paupières, Ladybug posa le regard sur une femme à tête de chat, aux formes plantureuses et à la peau aussi noire que l'ébène.

Bastet.

La présence écrasante de la Déesse coupa aussi bien les jambes que le souffle de l'adolescente, qui tomba machinalement à genoux. Elle se trouvait face à un être d'une telle sagesse et d'une telle puissance que son esprit peinait à appréhender l'existence d'une pareille créature.

La simple vue de Bastet la pétrifiait littéralement, réveillant en elle une foule d'émotions primitives dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence.

Une fascination sans bornes. Une peur viscérale. Une extraordinaire adoration. Un sentiment de merveilleux bien-être mêlée à la douloureuse impression que le moindre de ses nerfs était à vif.

Incapable de détacher son regard de cette extraordinaire apparition ne serait-ce que pour battre des paupières, la jeune fille sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle tremblait à présent de tous ses membres et ses poumons la brûlaient tandis que l'air semblait avoir été aspiré de la pièce.

 _Respire_ , lui intimait son cerveau par pur instinct de survie, alors que l'étrange conseil du Grand Gardien prenait tout à coup tout son sens. _Respire_.

Perdue dans la contemplation de la Déesse, Ladybug n'avait même pas noté que les jambes de Chat Noir l'avaient elles aussi abandonné et que son partenaire était agenouillé à ses côtés.

Soudain, l'aura divine qui avait frappé les deux héros perdit en intensité, comme si Bastet avait brusquement décidé de rendre sa présence supportable aux humains qui lui faisaient face. Alors que Ladybug et Chat Noir reprenaient péniblement leur souffle, Sénènmout inclina respectueusement la tête en direction de la Déesse.

\- « Je te salue, Ô, Grande Bastet ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Merci de nous faire l'honneur de ta présence. »

\- « Salut à toi, mon fidèle serviteur », répondit lentement la déesse.

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix riche et chaleureuse, qui rassura aussitôt les héros. Bastet était sans le moindre doute la créature la plus impressionnante qu'ils aient jamais rencontré, mais elle était manifestement d'humeur bienveillante face à leur intrusion.

\- « Ô ma Déesse, nous implorons ton aide », reprit le Grand Gardien avec émotion, avant de s'interrompre quand Bastet leva sa main vers lui.

Elle braqua un regard d'une intensité presque insoutenable sur Chat Noir et Ladybug. Intimidés, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent machinalement l'un de l'autre.

\- « Vous », leur lança-t-elle aussitôt. « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Ladybug pâlit brusquement, terrifiée à l'idée que la Déesse leur refuse son aide.

\- « Cette époque n'est pas la vôtre », poursuivit implacablement Bastet.

\- « N-Nous venons du futur », confirma nerveusement Ladybug, la gorge serrée. « Et n-nous… N-Nous venons implorer votre aide pour rentrer chez nous. »

Déglutissant péniblement, la jeune fille s'interrompit et baissa instinctivement le regard.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que parler à une déité lui serait aussi difficile. La simple présence de la déesse était tellement étourdissante que le moindre mot, la moindre pensée lui demandait une énergie prodigieuse et une concentration extraordinaire.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ladybug releva finalement les yeux vers Bastet. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard circonspect, tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- « Les Dieux ne se mêlent pas des affaires des hommes », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

En entendant cette réponse, l'adolescente eut impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle échangea un regard horrifié avec son partenaire, dont le visage décomposé exprimait la même terreur incrédule.

Si les Dieux eux-mêmes refusaient de leur venir en aide, ils seraient sans le moindre doute condamnés à finir leurs jours ici.

\- « Cependant », poursuivit soudain Bastet en se tournant vers Chat Noir, « Le garçon dont tu as pris la place s'est attiré mes faveurs. Et tu es toi-même un digne représentant du pouvoir qui t'as été confié », poursuivit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

N'osant y croire, les deux héros levèrent des yeux emplis d'espoir vers Bastet.

\- « Je ne resterai pas sourde à la détresse de l'un des miens », reprit-elle d'une voix bienveillante. « Cependant, l'aide des Dieux se mérite. Il vous faudra payer une contrepartie. »

\- « Q-Que doit-on faire ? », demanda timidement Chat Noir.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina lentement sur le visage de la Déesse, qui prit soudain les traits d'une divinité guerrière.

La créature chaleureuse et protectrice que Chat Noir et Ladybug avaient jusque-là devant eux s'était transformée en un être terrifiant, dont la présence les faisait trembler jusqu'au plus profond de leurs os. Bien que cette soudaine animosité ne soit pas dirigée vers eux, ils se sentirent écrasé par une vague de terreur aussi brutale qu'incontrôlable. Bastet exacerbait en eux les plus primitives des émotions, donnant à chacun de leurs sentiments une intensité presque dévastatrice.

\- « Comme je vous l'ai dit », reprit-elle », « Les dieux ne se mêlent pas des affaires des hommes. Mais ce _Khepp_ ne nous a que trop défiés. »

Elle avait craché son nom avec dégoût, montrant tout le méprit que lui inspirait la chose qu'était devenue l'ancien porteur du miraculous et son kwami.

\- « L'ambition de cette créature est sans borne », poursuivit-elle d'un ton orageux. « Il se prétend l'égal des Dieux. Il cherche à arracher des âmes au royaume des Morts. »

\- « À _mon_ royaume », confirma une seconde voix depuis les tréfonds du sanctuaire.

Stupéfaits, Chat Noir et Ladybug tournèrent leur regard vers la nouvelle apparition, tandis que Sénènmout et Paneb laissaient échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Derrière Bastet se tenait à présent un autre Dieu, au corps presque entièrement momifié et à la tête ceinte d'une coiffe blanche. Son visage au teint verdâtre et son regard étrangement fixe achevaient de lui donner l'étrange allure d'un cadavre fraichement arraché de sa tombe, mais son aura imposante confirmait sans le moindre doute son essence divine.

\- « Osiris », souffla Sénènmout en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Souverain du monde des Morts. »

\- « Khepp est assoiffé de pouvoir », reprit lentement Osiris. « En s'attaquant à mon royaume, il cherche à mettre en péril l'équilibre de l'univers. A déstabiliser les Dieux pour s'approprier leurs forces. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance… », conclut-il avec un sourire glaçant.

\- « Mais il est temps pour lui d'être rappelé à l'ordre », renchérit Bastet, dont les pupilles félines ressemblaient désormais à deux fentes d'un noir d'encre. « Il nous défie. Il s'attaque à nos cultes. Tout cela n'a que trop duré. Neutralisez-le !», lança-t-elle en tournant ses yeux jaunes vers Chat Noir et Ladybug. « Et alors, peut-être, je vous aiderai. »

Alors qu'elle jaugeait les deux héros du regard, une expression bienveillante se peignit de nouveau sur les traits de la Déesse.

\- « Quoi qu'il arrive, sachez que vous devrez impérativement le vaincre pour regagner votre époque », leur confia-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Il s'est servi de vous pour revenir ici et le sort qu'ils vous a lancé vous enchaîne à lui. Vous devrez trancher ce lien pour pouvoir repartir, et pour cela, il vous faut mettre Khepp hors d'état de nuire. »

\- « Mais vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? », lança machinalement Ladybug avant de rougir furieusement quand Bastet posa un regard amusé sur elle.

\- « Bien sûr que si », répliqua-t-elle avec un chaleureux rire de gorge. « Je pourrais défaire ses sortilèges d'un claquement de doigts et souffler sa vie aussi facilement qu'une chandelle », poursuivi-t-elle illustrant ses paroles d'un bref geste de la main. « Mais il ne mérite pas que je m'occupe personnellement de lui. Vous m'avez demandé mon aide, je vous ai donné mon prix. Revenez me voir quand vous l'aurez vaincu. »

Osiris approuva d'un léger signe de tête et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de rajouter le moindre mot, les deux Dieux s'évanouirent dans le néant.

* * *

La tension surnaturelle qui régnait dans la salle se dissipa aussitôt.

Ladybug eut immédiatement la sensation qu'une gigantesque bouffée d'oxygène emplissait à nouveau la salle. Elle prit de profondes inspirations, respirant à plein poumons cet air salvateur. A présent que les Dieux étaient partis, ses nerfs jusque-là tendus, presque à se rompre, se relâchaient enfin, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que rencontrer des Dieux soit aussi difficile.

Ladybug jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chat Noir, qui semblait tout aussi secoué qu'elle. Muet de stupéfaction, il restait comme paralysé, le regard rivé à l'endroit où Bastet et Osiris avaient disparu.

\- « Hey… », murmura-t-elle doucement, posant avec hésitation sa main sur l'avant-bras de son coéquipier.

Le jeune homme tressaillit à son contact, avant de lui décocher un faible sourire.

\- « Hey », chuchota-il en posant ses doigts sur les siens.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant immobiles avant de se relever avec mille précautions. Ladybug se sentait encore sous le choc de cette rencontre et redoutait que ses jambes flageolantes ne se dérobent sous elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Paneb et Sénènmout, qui attendaient patiemment que Chat Noir et elle finissent de reprendre leurs esprits.

\- « C-C'était… Woaw… », balbutia-t-elle péniblement.

\- « Avoir le privilège de rencontrer des Dieux est une expérience particulièrement éprouvante », confirma le Grand Gardien avec un sourire indulgent. « Pour une première fois, vous vous en êtes très bien sortis. »

\- « J'ai l'impression qu'un camion vient de me rouler dessus », maugréa Chat Noir en se passant machinalement la main sur la nuque. « Une sorte de gros char », se reprit-il quand Paneb lui jeta un regard interloqué.

Ladybug se passa lentement la main sur le visage, tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Le léger tremblement qui agitait encore ses doigts s'atténuait peu à peu, mais force était de reconnaitre qu'elle mettrait encore probablement quelques temps avant de se remettre totalement de cet instant passé face à Bastet.

Notant visiblement que les deux adolescents peinaient encore à retrouver leur calme, Paneb leur proposa de quitter le sanctuaire pour poursuivre leur discussion dans un endroit plus accueillant. Ladybug et Chat Noir acceptèrent avec soulagement, ravis de quitter cette pièce sombre dans laquelle ils venaient de vivre des instants si éprouvants.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les héros et leurs hôtes se retrouvaient assis sur des bancs de pierre, à l'angle d'une petite cour bordée de palmiers. Ladybug respirait avec délice, ravie de se retrouver de nouveau dehors, tandis que Chat Noir suivait distraitement des yeux une nuée d'ibis qui volait dans les cieux.

\- « Donc, il faut qu'on combatte Khepp », lança finalement la jeune héroïne après un long moment de silence. « Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'où on pourrait le trouver ? », poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Sénènmout et Paneb.

\- « Nous ignorons où il se trouve exactement », répondit ce dernier. « Il sait que nous le cherchons, alors il ne se montre que très rarement. Il a beau avoir la protection du Pharaon, il se méfie des Gardiens et des Héros. »

\- « Et il a raison de nous craindre », poursuivit Sénènmout de sa voix de basse. « Nous n'avons pas attendu les avertissements des Dieux pour nous intéresser à lui. »

Le Grand Gardien se leva pour faire quelques pas, avant de se placer debout face à Ladybug et Chat Noir.

\- « Nous savons qu'Akhenaton et lui projettent de ramener Néfertiti à la vie », leur expliqua-t-il. « Pour cela, il leur faudra de la puissance. Enormément de puissance. Khepp est un mage de premier ordre, qui puise ses forces dans l'astre du jour », poursuivit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que le seul dieu dont Akhenaton autorise encore le culte est le Dieu Soleil. Et c'est notre chance. Le principal temple du Dieu Soleil Amon se trouve à Thèbes », assena-t-il en tendant la main en direction de l'un des quartiers voisins. « Les sorts de Khepp ne seront jamais aussi puissants que là-bas, c'est donc à cet endroit que se déroulera le rituel destiné à ressusciter Néfertiti. »

\- « Et vous savez _quand_ ? », lui demanda Ladybug en se penchant machinalement vers lui. « On peut toujours se relayer pour y monter la garde, mais si au final il ne fait rien pendant plusieurs mois… »

La voix de la jeune fille mourut quand elle surprit une lueur triomphale dans les yeux noirs du Grand Prêtre.

\- « Dans deux jours », répliqua ce dernier avec conviction. « Durant le solstice, à l'instant exact où le soleil sera à son zénith. Khepp n'aura pas de meilleure occasion pour mener son rituel à la perfection. »

\- « Donc en gros, notre seule chance de battre Khepp est d'attendre le moment exact où il sera au summum de sa puissance ? », releva Chat Noir en haussant sourcil circonspect.

\- « J'ai bien peur que oui », soupira Sénènmout. « Khepp préfère généralement rester caché, mais cette fois, il n'aura pas le choix. Il devra lancer son sort au temple d'Amon durant le solstice s'il veut avoir le maximum de chances de réussir son plan. Cependant, je tiens à vous dire une chose », reprit-il d'un ton farouche. « Khepp a beau être fort, il n'est plus qu'une version corrompue de ce qu'il était autrefois. Une chose dénaturée, une créature qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour et contre laquelle l'univers combat en permanence. Vous deux », continua-t-il en montrant successivement les adolescents du doigt. « Vous êtes des Héros. Des porteurs de pierres sacrées qui ont été choisis pour lutter contre les force du mal. Vous êtes puissants, vous maîtrisez vos pouvoirs et vous formez une équipe solide. Vous pouvez le battre. »

Stupéfaits par cette tirade inattendue, Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un bref regard. Un sourire malicieux se dessina presque aussitôt sur les traits du jeune homme, qui tendit le poing en direction de sa partenaire.

\- « On y arrivera, ma Lady », lui lança-t-il d'une voix ferme.

\- « On y arrivera », répéta Ladybug en imitant le geste de son coéquipier pour cogner affectueusement son poing contre le sien.

* * *

Une bonne heure et de longues discussions plus tard, les deux héros s'éloignaient enfin du temple de Bastet pour regagner la demeure de Ladybug.

En dépit de l'assurance qu'il avait montré encore quelques instants auparavant, Chat Noir se sentait encore sonné par la tournure des évènements. En quête de réconfort, il passa timidement un bras autour de la taille de Ladybug. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la jeune fille s'appuyer légèrement contre lui, avant de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement quand elle passa à son tour sa main dans son dos.

\- « Alors en résumé », lança Ladybug d'une voix claire, tout en effectuant un décompte les doigts de sa main libre. « On doit affronter un pharaon et un ex-kwami maléfique qui a fusionné avec son ancien porteur, au moment où ceux-ci seront plus puissants que jamais, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'après tout ça, une déesse réussisse à nous réexpédier à notre époque. »

Chat Noir hocha machinalement la tête, avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir.

\- « Ma Lady, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour », répliqua-t-il d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, « mais je crois que je commence presque à regretter le Papillon… »

* * *

 _Voici enfin la suite :) (avec un rythme de parution un peu plus lent, comme prévu ^^' ) . J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci pour vos favs, vos follows et vos reviews !_

 _A la prochaine ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Encore sous le choc de leur rencontre avec deux puissants dieux, Chat Noir et Ladybug décidèrent d'un commun accord de se reposer tranquillement pour le reste de la journée. Juste le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et de respirer à nouveau librement, loin de la présence écrasante de Bastet.

Ils choisirent de reporter leurs repérages du temple d'Amon au lendemain, se contentant pour l'heure de se promener le long du Nil. Les abords du fleuve étaient extraordinairement paisibles, contrastant avec les pensées en ébullition des deux héros. Les vols d'ibis au-dessus de leur tête, le passage des embarcations descendant paresseusement le cours d'eau, les doux clapotis des vagues, tout contribuait à leur donner une impression de sérénité presque irréelle.

Mais Chat Noir et Ladybug savaient pertinemment que ce calme n'était que le prélude à une terrible tempête, dans laquelle ils allaient devoir se jeter sans hésiter une seconde.

Deux jours.

D'ici deux jours à peine, ils auraient l'opportunité de se défaire de Khepp et de peut-être rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Chat Noir et Ladybug se réveillèrent dès l'aube et se mirent rapidement en route pour le temple d'Amon. Paneb avait pris un soin particulier à leur expliquer le chemin à suivre, tout en leur assurant avec un petit rire qu'ils ne risquaient pas de passer à côté de l'endroit par inadvertance.

En dépit de l'heure matinale, les températures étaient déjà étonnamment élevées et les adolescents se félicitèrent de s'être mis en route de si bonne heure. Tous deux commençaient à se faire au climat égyptien, mais ils peinaient encore à se faire aux fortes vagues de chaleur qui s'abattaient parfois sur Thèbes. Ces jours-là, ils n'arrivaient à faire rien d'autre que de rester confinés dans leur chambre, avec l'impression que leurs cerveaux se liquéfiaient et que chaque bouffée d'air leur brûlait les poumons.

\- « Tu te souviens du chemin ? », lança Chat Noir à sa coéquipière, alors qu'ils bondissaient tous deux de toit en toit.

\- « Oui, aucun problème », répliqua-t-elle avec assurance. « On devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. »

Conformément aux prévisions de la jeune fille, ils arrivèrent aux abords du temple d'Amon quelques instants plus tard.

\- « Oh, woaw… », murmura machinalement Ladybug en levant les yeux vers l'imposant édifice.

Paneb n'avait pas exagéré.

Si Ladybug avait trouvé le temple de Bastet imposant, ce dernier ne faisait que pâle figure en comparaison de celui consacré à Amon. L'adolescente se trouvait à présent face à deux tours massives, encadrant un portique d'une hauteur démesurée qui laissait entrevoir une myriade d'autres bâtiments.

\- « Bon, on y va ? », lança Chat Noir, tirant brusquement Ladybug de sa contemplation. « Plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on aura terminé. »

\- « Oui », approuva-t-elle en levant un regard ennuyé vers le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel. « Il commence à faire chaud, je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser ici. »

\- « Moi non plus », répondit son partenaire avec un petit éclat de rire. « Il fait un temps à ne pas mettre un chat dehors. »

Une lueur amusée traversa les yeux de Ladybug, qui se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne expression ni le bon contexte, chaton », rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, avant de lancer son yo-yo en direction d'un toit voisin. « Allons-y ! »

* * *

En plus d'effectuer un premier repérage des lieux, les deux héros avaient un objectif précis : trouver un point d'entrée pour le lendemain. Ils ne doutaient pas un instant qu'une cérémonie impliquant le pharaon en personne serait forcément sous haute surveillance. Et sachant que ladite cérémonie avait pour but de faire appel à un esprit maléfique pour ressusciter des morts, il y avait fort à parier que leur présence ne serait pas la bienvenue. Par mesure de précaution, il leur était donc indispensable de trouver un endroit par lequel ils pourraient se faufiler le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible.

\- « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux passer par les toits », lança Chat Noir en se perchant au sommet d'une immense statue. « Les entrées seront sûrement bien gardées. »

\- « Tu lis dans mes pensées, chaton », répliqua distraitement Ladybug, ébahie par le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

La démesure des lieux n'avait manifestement d'égale que sa richesse. Somptueuses fresques aux couleurs vives, magnifiques sculptures, bâtiments aux formes harmonieuses, tout semblait être fait pour attirer le regard et susciter l'admiration.

Cependant, derrière cette beauté à couper le souffle, Ladybug nota que s'il était plus animé que le sanctuaire de Bastet, le temple avait lui aussi souffert de la réforme religieuse qu'imposait Akhenaton. Ça et là, des travaux semblaient avoir été laissés à l'abandon tandis que certaines peintures s'effritaient légèrement, signe d'un manque d'entretien visible.

Le pharaon avait beau tolérer encore le culte de l'ancien dieu Soleil, les prêtres d'Amon était manifestement dans une situation presque aussi difficile que ceux de Bastet. Cette constatation ne fit que raffermir la conviction de la jeune fille. Certes, son propre avenir était en jeu, mais il était également de son devoir d'héroïne de mettre fin aux agissements de Khepp et de rendre sa sérénité à cette Egypte en perdition.

\- « Je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous convenir », lança-t-elle à Chat Noir.

\- « Je n'ai rien repéré non plus », répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « On continue ? »

\- « On continue », approuva Ladybug avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans les airs.

* * *

Le temple était absolument gigantesque et son exploration prit bien plus de temps aux adolescents qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté. De multiples bâtiments avaient manifestement été rajoutés au fil des siècles, entrecoupés de larges colonnades et de cours bordées de palmiers. Mais hélas, leurs concepteurs avaient également pensé à les orner d'escaliers, d'échelles ou de terrasses, facilitant l'accès à de potentiels gardes et les excluant de la liste des points d'accès discrets.

La température se faisait de plus en plus accablante, donnant à Ladybug la furieuse envie d'abandonner ses recherches pour courir vers le Nil et se jeter tête la première dans le fleuve. Certes, ses eaux étaient infestées de crocodiles. De dangereux et potentiellement mortels crocodiles. Mais la perspective d'affronter ces terribles reptiles devenait presque tentante en comparaison de la sensation de rôtir sous l'implacable soleil d'Egypte.

L'adolescente se percha au sommet d'un toit, profitant de l'ombre projetée par une tour voisine pour échapper un instant aux rayons qui allaient finir par lui donner une insolation monumentale.

\- « J'en ai assez ! », s'exclama Chat Noir en atterrissant à ses côtés. « Je suis littéralement en train de cuire », poursuivit-il en désignant théâtralement sa peau rougissante. « J'ai chaud, j'ai soif, je veux rentrer. On pourra toujours revenir quand il fait nuit, je m'occuperai des recherches si tu n'y vois pas assez. »

\- « Je suis entièrement d'accord », soupira Ladybug. « Ce n'est pas la peine de risquer un malaise en s'acharnant à… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement, remarquant soudain un bout de toiture reliant deux bâtiments voisins. Elle s'élança gracieusement sur cette minuscule terrasse de pierre, pour constater avec joie qu'aucun accès ne semblait prévu pour cet endroit. Pas d'escaliers, pas de portes, pas de trappes. Il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'un simple toit, dont les chances d'être gardé était certainement quasiment nulles et qui offrait l'indéniable avantage de donner sur une petite ruelle à l'arrière du temple.

\- « Chaton », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix triomphante, « Je pense qu'on n'aura pas besoin de revenir ce soir. J'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait. »

* * *

Après être rentré du temple, les deux adolescents passèrent tout le reste de la journée enfermés dans la chambre de Ladybug, fuyant les températures écrasantes et élaborant des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour défaire leur ennemi. Ils ne sortirent qu'une fois le soleil descendu derrière l'horizon, mangeant rapidement avant de descendre se promener dans les vastes jardins qui entouraient la demeure.

Ladybug affectionnait particulièrement cet endroit.

Elle avait toujours aimé les fleurs et cette oasis de verdure lui rappelait ses chères plantes qui ornaient sa petite terrasse parisienne. Bien entendu, la comparaison s'arrêtait là, la taille de ce parc étant sans commune mesure avec celle de ses modestes jardinières. Mais le lieu n'en était pas moins cher à son cœur. Ce splendide jardin respirait la sérénité et Ladybug adorait s'y promener, autant pour s'y ressourcer que pour admirer les luxuriantes plantes qui s'y épanouissaient dans la plus parfaite harmonie.

Eclairée par la douce lueur d'une lampe à huile, Ladybug se trouvait à présent assise sur le bord de l'un des petits bassins qui décoraient l'endroit. Elle avait ôté ses sandales un instant plus tôt, laissant ses pieds baigner paresseusement dans l'eau. Face à elle, Chat Noir avait quant à lui prit le parti d'y descendre directement, s'immergeant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. De son point de vue, cette position offrait des avantages indéniables. Bien que les températures soient maintenant bien plus douces qu'en journée, le fait d'être en partie plongé dans l'eau lui permettait de se rafraichir agréablement.

Mais surtout, cela lui permettait d'être à la hauteur parfaite pour pouvoir embrasser Ladybug.

Si leur premier baiser était resté très chaste, les adolescents avaient depuis largement gagné en assurance. Debout face à Ladybug, Chat Noir avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, qui avait incliné la tête sur le côté pour permettre à la langue de son partenaire de venir caresser lentement la sienne.

Chat Noir peinait encore à y croire.

Les instants qu'il passait en Egypte lui semblaient toujours étrangement déconnectés de la réalité, mais ce précieux moment lui paraissait digne du plus merveilleux des rêves.

La fille de ses rêves était contre lui, bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, à répondre avec enthousiasme à ses baisers. Il aurait presque pu croire que cet instant était sorti tout droit de son imagination sans la douceur des lèvres de Ladybug sous les siennes, le goût sucré de sa bouche ou l'odeur de sa peau mêlée à la fragrance des fleurs d'Egypte qui s'attardait encore dans les airs.

Cet instant était absolument parfait.

\- « Ma Lady… », chuchota le héros d'une voix rauque, avant de se remettre à l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Se retenant difficilement de sourire, Ladybug fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de son coéquipier, jouant avec ses mèches blondes et lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir lorsque ses ongles effleuraient sa peau. Le voir réagir ainsi à ses attentions était grisant, mais pas autant que les sensations qu'elle ressentait en l'embrassant. De douces vagues de chaleur se propageaient dans sa poitrine à chaque baiser et son cœur battait avec tant de force qu'elle en était presque étourdie.

Ladybug avait à présent l'impression d'avoir une multitude de papillons dans l'estomac – de délicieux et innocents papillons, à des années-lumières des créatures malfaisantes qu'affectionnait leur traditionnel ennemi. Paupières closes, elle savourait chaque instant de cette tendre étreinte, resserrant instinctivement ses bras autour de Chat Noir pour l'attirer plus près d'elle.

\- « Chaton, je pensais à quelque chose… », murmura-t-elle soudain entre deux baisers.

\- « Mmmm ? », répondit distraitement son coéquipier, à présent trop occupé l'embrasser dans le cou pour se focaliser totalement sur ses propos.

\- « Je… Je sais qu'on va peut-être pouvoir rentrer chez nous bientôt », reprit la jeune fille en tentant héroïquement de se concentrer sur le fil de ses pensées plutôt que sur les distrayantes attentions de son partenaire. « J'espère vraiment qu'on va y arriver », continua-t-elle, tandis que Chat Noir enfonçait à présent son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres de Ladybug, qui passa fermement ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme pour le serrer contre elle. Ainsi serrée contre lui, elle prit une profonde inspiration, puisant dans son courage pour ne pas renoncer aux paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

\- « Mais il n'est pas non plus impossible qu'on reste coincés en Egypte », poursuivit-elle à voix basse, « Et je… Je me disais qu'ici, cette histoire d'identités secrète n'avait plus vraiment de sens. »

Chat Noir se redressa aussi vivement que s'il avait été monté sur ressort.

Ses mains étaient toujours fermement agrippées à la taille de Ladybug, mais ses yeux jusque-là fermés étaient à présent grand ouverts et écarquillés de stupéfaction. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il dévisagea la jeune fille avec attention, osant à peine espérer ce qu'elle était bien en train de sous-entendre...

Non.

Elle n'était pas en train de suggérer…

\- « Ce que je veux dire », reprit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, « C'est à quoi bon dissimuler nos identités pour protéger nos proches alors que tous ceux qu'on aime sont à des milliers d'années et de kilomètres d'ici ? Enfin, _presque_ tous ceux qu'on aime », se reprit-t-elle en passant tendrement la main sur la joue de Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt une douce onde de chaleur se diffuser au creux de sa poitrine, tandis que son pouls s'emballait de plus belle. Pour une fois à court de mots, il fixa Ladybug avec incrédulité, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle éclate de rire et qu'elle lui affirme qu'elle venait de plaisanter.

Mais sa coéquipière semblait parfaitement sérieuse.

Elle le regardait sans ciller, ses splendides yeux bleus étincelant d'une lumière presque surnaturelle à la lueur de la lampe.

\- « Tu… tu veux qu'on se dise qui on est ? », s'entendit-il finalement articuler, peinant à entendre sa propre voix par-dessus les furieux battement de son cœur. « Si jamais on perd le combat ? »

\- « Non », répliqua-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Une expression déçue commença à se peindre sur les traits de Chat Noir, mais Ladybug poursuivit.

\- « Je veux qu'on se dise qui on est maintenant. »

* * *

Sous le choc, Chat Noir resta un instant immobile.

\- « T-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre ? », balbutia-t-il enfin. « Si on arrive à battre Kepp – et on y arrivera, j'en suis sûr, on pourra repartir chez nous. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, au contraire ! », s'exclama-t-il précipitamment. « Mais j-je… Je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets. »

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ladybug, qui tendit la main vers le sommet du crâne de son coéquipier pour ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux.

\- « Aucun regrets », affirma-t-elle d'un ton résolu. « J'y pense déjà depuis plusieurs jours. Vu notre situation, c'est ridicule de rester cachés comme ça et surtout… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit un instant, rougissant sous son masque. Elle laissa doucement retomber sa main, la tendant vers celle de Chat Noir pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

\- - « Surtout, on sort ensemble », reprit-elle d'une voix que l'émotion rendait tremblante. « Je… Je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur toi. Tu es courageux, loyal, tu n'hésites jamais à venir en aide aux autres… Tu adores les jeux vidéos et tu as aussi un abominable faible pour les jeux de mots », rajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire devant la moue faussement offusquée qui se dessina sur les traits de son partenaire. « Mais je veux en savoir plus », poursuivit-elle avec sérieux. « Je veux savoir qui tu es. »

Chat Noir se sentit soudain envahi par une gigantesque bouffée d'affection pour cette fille qui était sans nul doute l'amour de sa vie. Levant doucement la main pour la poser le long de sa mâchoire, il inclina lentement la tête vers elle.

Ladybug battit légèrement des paupières, son regard d'un splendide bleu rivé à celui de Chat Noir, avant de fermer les yeux quand les lèvres du héros se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Un délicieux frisson parcouru aussitôt la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille, qui enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de la nuque de Chat Noir pour presser son corps contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, ses brûlants soupir caresser sa peau alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, et son propre esprit se dissoudre lentement dans cet océan de sensation.

Seuls comptaient Chat Noir et ses baisers.

Elle ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser sous le ciel nocturne, mais au bout d'un long moment, Chat Noir s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Respirant lourdement, il appuya doucement son front contre le sien, laissant leurs souffles s'entremêler entre leurs lèvres. Un sourire lumineux dansait sur son visage, donnant à Ladybug l'envie presque irrépressible de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- « Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de te demander si on ne se connaissais pas en dehors de nos masques ? », lança-t-il abruptement, faisant brusquement sursauter sa coéquipière.

\- « Je… Je ne sais pas », balbutia-t-elle, essayant péniblement de faire de nouveau fonctionner son cerveau. « J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Il y a tellement de monde à Paris… »

\- « Moi, je me suis déjà posé la question. Sans creuser trop, bien sûr », rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit. « Je savais que tu ne voulais pas que je cherche qui tu es. Mais j'ai quand même remarqué quelque chose. »

Une petite expression satisfaite traversa le visage de Chat Noir, tandis que sa partenaire haussait un sourcil intrigué.

\- « Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se sont faites akumatiser dans mon entourage », reprit le jeune homme avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Des gens de mon école, de mon quartier… J'aurais tout le temps dû être le premier sur place, pourtant tu arrives avant moi la moitié du temps », poursuivit-il en passant affectueusement ses doigts sur la joue de Ladybug. « J'en déduis qu'on habite dans le même coin. Peut-être même qu'on va à la même école », conclut-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Ladybug resta un instant silencieuse, comptant mentalement le nombre de fois où son coéquipier avait fait son apparition en un temps record alors qu'elle-même était déjà quasiment sur place. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'un « o » muet se formait sur ses lèvres.

Chat Noir avait certainement raison.

\- « Effectivement, c'est tout à fait possible », murmura-t-elle enfin.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu'elle réfléchissait si intensément que Chat Noir se demandait avec amusement si de la fumée n'allait pas se mettre à sortir de ses oreilles.

\- - « Je suis élève dans le groupement scolaire Françoise Dupont », ajouta-t-elle soudainement. « J'y suis depuis le collège. »

Un sourire solaire illumina les traits de Chat Noir, tandis que son cœur se mettait à bondir joyeusement.

 _Mon lycée_ , semblait chanter ce dernier à chaque battement enthousiasme. _Elle est dans mon lycée_.

Un nom lui vint aussitôt en tête. Une hypothèse qui avait déjà traversé son esprit auparavant mais qu'il avait vivement écarté, fidèle à sa promesse de ne pas chercher à découvrir l'identité de sa partenaire.

Une fille de son école, au cheveux d'un noir bleuté et aux yeux couleur azur.

Peut-être que…

Le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Ladybug, avant de se redresser rapidement.

\- « Pareil pour moi », confia-t-il dans un souffle, souriant de plus belle devant l'expression médusée de sa partenaire. « Je suis aussi élève là-bas. »

Ladybug resta un instant immobile, tentant de ralentir la foule de pensées qui tempêtait à présent sous son crâne.

Du calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Au fil des années, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait distraitement souhaité qu'un autre adolescent blond représentant exactement les mêmes caractéristiques soit celui qui se cachait sous le masque de son coéquipier. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple que les deux garçons qui faisaient battre son cœur n'en soit en réalité qu'un seul.

Mais ça n'avait été qu'un fantasme, une idée fantasque qu'elle n'avait jamais considérée sérieusement. Même Ladybug ne pouvait pas avoir autant de chance, c'était certain.

Et à présent, l'affirmation de Chat Noir lui faisait soudain reconsidérer les choses.

L'adolescente secoua soudain la tête pour se forcer à garder le fil de ses pensées. _Du calme._ Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par son imagination et par ce qui n'était peut-être rien d'autre que la culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir tourné la page de son premier amour. Seul Chat Noir comptait à présent et elle lui devait de ne pas se laisser distraire ce qu'elle avait autrefois ressenti pour Adrien.

Ladybug jaugea un instant Chat Noir du regard, essayant de trouver un élève qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à son exubérant coéquipier, mais personne ne lui rappelait clairement le style flamboyant du héros.

\- « Je ne vois personne d'aussi… démonstratif que toi dans mon lycée », lui avoua-t-elle finalement, gardant pour elle ses soupçons concernant un certain mannequin blond.

Bras toujours passés autour de la taille de Ladybug, Chat Noir éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui résonna jusque dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

\- « Le garçon derrière mon masque est beaucoup plus réservé que je ne le suis, ma Lady », répondit-il finalement.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de mélancolique qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Ladybug.

\- « Je suis calme, obéissant, pas toujours très doué dans mes relations avec les autres », poursuivit-il avec un certain détachement, tandis que sa partenaire l'observait avec intérêt. « Et je te dirais bien que je n'attire pas trop l'attention, mais avec un visage comme le mien, ça serait mentir », conclut-il avec sa gouaille habituelle.

Ladybug laissa échapper un petit rire et lui donna une pichenette affectueuse sur le nez.

\- « De mon côté, c'est la même chose », répondit-elle en lui souriant affectueusement. « Ladybug déborde de confiance en elle alors que moi… Disons que c'est moins évident », avec une grimace gênée. « Et je suis maladroite, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! A ce niveau c'est une véritable malédiction ! »

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, ma Lady. Pour ce qui est de ta maladresse, je suis déjà largement au courant », répliqua malicieusement Chat Noir.

\- « Comment ça ? », s'offusqua Ladybug en lui jetant un coup d'œil acéré.

\- « Oh, ma Lady, si je devais compter le nombre de fois où ton yo-yo m'a atterrit sur la tête parce que tu as mal visé », s'esclaffa chaleureusement Chat Noir. « Ou tous ses moments où tu as manqué de te ligoter à quelque chose sans le vouloir… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais que tu es maladroite ! »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça doive me rassurer… », grommela la jeune fille appuyant le front contre le torse de son partenaire, dissimulant son visage rougissant de gêne.

\- « Tu es maladroite, mais tu es aussi courageuse », reprit Chat Noir d'une voix chantante. « Brillante. Optimiste. Tu ne baisses jamais les bras. Je suis sûre que la fille derrière le masque en fait autant, même si tu n'en as pas forcément l'impression », ajouta-t-il avec tant d'assurance que Ladybug s'empourpra de plus belle.

Ne faisant soudainement plus tout à fait confiance à sa voix tant sa gorge se serrait d'émotion, la jeune fille prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Elle se redressa finalement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux étincelants de Chat Noir.

\- « Donc, on est dans la même école… », reprit-elle lentement, tandis que son coéquipier approuvait machinalement d'un signe de tête.

\- « Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ? », lui demanda-t-il après de nouvelles secondes de silence, voyant que sa Lady ne savait manifestement pas comment faire repartir la conversation.

\- « Beaucoup de couture ! », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, le regard brillant de joie. « Je suis passionnée par la mode, je suis toujours en train de faire des croquis ou de confectionner des vêtements. Je fabrique même ceux que je porte. J'aime vraiment ça, et puis tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me détend. Souvent quand j'ai eu une journée difficile, je monte dans ma chambre et je me mets à coudre, ça me permet de me changer les idées et… et je parle beaucoup trop alors je vais me taire maintenant », s'interrompit-elle en surprenant le sourire indulgent qui se dessinait lentement sur le visage de Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme ressentait un mélange confus d'excitation et de bonheur absolu, ne parvenant pas à se défaire de l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. C'était aussi étrange qu'enthousiasmant d'entendre enfin sa Lady parler de cette vie qu'elle s'acharnait d'ordinaire à garder secrète.

Chat Noir découvrait avec délice de nouvelles facettes de sa coéquipière, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant où tout basculait lentement.

Bientôt, ils connaitraient avec certitudes leurs identités respectives.

Face à lui, Ladybug était manifestement si excitée par l'évolution de la situation qu'elle peinait à contenir son énergie. Elle le dévisageait avec autant d'intensité que si elle cherchait à percer les secrets de son âme et la lueur qui dansait dans ses immenses yeux bleus lui soufflait que sa partenaire était dans le même état de fébrilité que lui.

\- « La mode… », articula-t-il soigneusement, cherchant désespérément à conserver son calme. « Tu veux en faire ton métier ?

\- « Oui », répondit-elle en continuant de le fixer, tout en promenant machinalement sa main sur son avant-bras. « J'adorerai ça, mais c'est un milieu difficile. »

\- « Oh, je sais bien… Mon père est styliste », répliqua distraitement Chat Noir.

Le cerveau du jeune homme était en ébullition.

 _La mode. Ladybug est passionnée de mode._

Ce nouvel indice ne faisait que confirmer un peu plus ses soupçons quant à l'identité de sa partenaire, le plongeant dans un état de douce euphorie.

\- « Et toi ? », lança Ladybug, le tirant soudainement de sa rêverie. « Tu as d'autres loisirs que te balader en bondissant sur les toits de Paris ? »

\- « Oh, je fais plein de choses », répliqua gaiement le jeune homme, levant une main devant elle pour tenir le compte sur ses doigts. « Déjà, je joue du piano et je fais de l'escrime, sans compter le fait que je travaille comme mannequin de temps à autre. »

Ladybug laissa échapper un hoquet presque inaudible.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ça serait trop beau.

Mais d'un autre côté, quelles étaient les chances pour que deux garçons regroupent autant points communs ? De pareilles coïncidences n'existaient certainement pas.

\- « Je parle aussi chinois », ajouta lentement Chat Noir, fixant Ladybug avec une attention particulière.

Si c'était _elle_ , si c'était bien elle, cette révélation ne pouvait pas manquer de la faire réagir.

\- « Je parle trois mots de chinois… », répondit Ladybug d'une voix curieusement émue. « A peu près. Ce qui n'est pas très glorieux quand on sait que je suis à moitié chinoise… La dernière fois que mon oncle est venu à Paris, j'ai dû demander l'aide d'un de mes camarades de classe pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. »

Les battements de cœur de Chat Noir subirent une nouvelle et brutale accélération.

C'est elle. C'est _elle_.

C'était certain.

\- « Tu vas rire, mais il est arrivé exactement la même chose à une fille de ma classe », murmura-t-il en se penchant instinctivement vers Ladybug.

Il était à présent si proche qu'il pouvait voir distinctement chacun de ses longs cils, chacune de ses taches de rousseurs.

\- « Tu vas rire », rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, « mais le camarade de classe dont je parlais plus tôt joue aussi du piano. Et il est aussi mannequin. Grâce à son père, qui est styliste. »

\- « ça fait beaucoup de points communs… », chuchota Chat Noir en s'approchant un peu plus encore.

\- « Je trouve aussi… », répliqua-t-elle sans le quitter un instant du regard, comme si elle avait été hypnotisée par ses yeux verts.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle tendit le visage vers lui, effaçant les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassait avec toute la tendresse du monde, bougeant à peine la bouche tandis que l'une de ses mains venait caresser délicatement sa joue.

Le pouls de Chat Noir battait si fort que le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Ou consumé de bonheur, peut-être.

C'était elle. Sa partenaire. Sa Lady. Sa…

\- « Marinette… », soupira-t-il entre deux baisers, son souffle chaud caressant doucement le visage de la jeune fille.

Il la sentit sourire sous ses lèvres, tandis qu'une soudaine vague d'énergie lui indiquait qu'elle venait de relâcher sa transformation.

\- « Adrien… », chuchota-t-elle à son tour d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Le jeune homme eut aussitôt la certitude que son cœur venait d'exploser de bonheur, propulsant de merveilleuses étincelles de joie dans tout son corps et inondant son cerveau de vagues de félicité d'une telle ampleur qu'elles firent aussitôt disparaître toute autre émotion.

Grisé par ce déferlement de sensations, il se détransforma à son tour puis rouvrit lentement les paupières. Il fut aussitôt happé par l'envoûtant regard de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Marinette.

* * *

 _Pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire un moment tout calme pour la découverte de leurs identités respectives ^^ . Sinon pour info il n'y aura probablement pas de chapitre (de cette fic ou d'une autre) d'ici une 15aine de jours, pour cause d'emploi du temps plus que surchargé. Je réussirai peut-être à trouver le moment d'écrire d'ici là avec un peu de chance, mais dans le cas contraire ne vous étonnez pas d'un léger silence radio :) ._

 _Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	12. Chapter 12

Lentement, Marinette ouvrit à son tour les paupières. Face à elle, les yeux d'un vert surnaturel de Chat Noir avaient été remplacé par le non moins familier regard d'Adrien.

Deux ou trois années auparavant, une pareille situation aurait plongé l'adolescente dans un état de profonde panique, mais là, Marinette se sentait étrangement calme. Elle avait plutôt la sensation qu'elle venait de mettre en place l'ultime pièce d'un puzzle qu'avait jusque-là reconstitué son inconscient, réalisant soudainement que sans même s'en rendre compte, elle n'avait cessé de comparer les deux plus importants garçons de sa vie.

Les sourires espiègles d'Adrien qui lui rappelaient parfois ceux de Chat Noir. L'habitude qu'avaient son camarade de classe et son coéquipier de se gratter la nuque lorsqu'ils étaient nerveux. Leur façon de refuser d'inquiéter leur entourage lorsque quelque chose allait mal en se cachant derrière des excuses polies ou des blagues absurdes.

A présent, tout prenait enfin sens.

Marinette fut soudain tirée de ses réflexions par un petit rire. Le regard d'Adrien pétillait de joie, tandis que son sourire était à présent plus large que jamais.

\- « Quand je pense que c'était toi depuis le début », s'expliqua-t-il tout en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur son front. « On fait vraiment une belle paire d'idiots. »

\- « ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! », lança une voix grinçante, arrachant un « Plagg ! » indigné au jeune homme.

C'en était trop pour Marinette, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour. Plagg avait parfaitement raison. Adrien et elle avaient été tellement, tellement bête. Son partenaire la fixa un instant sans mot dire, avant d'être rapidement contaminé par son fou-rire.

Durant de longues minutes, les deux adolescents furent incapables d'articuler la moindre parole, riant de plus belle à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient et luttant désespérément pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- « Pfiouu », soupira finalement Marinette en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. « Désolée. C'était nerveux. »

\- « P-pas de quoi », hoqueta Adrien, peinant encore à retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration. « J-Je ne fais pas mieux. Heureusement qu'on est des héros, pas des détectives ! »

\- « Je te l'accorde », répliqua sa coéquipière avec un large sourire. « Mais je suis contente que ce soit toi », poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Vraiment, vraiment contente. »

Sans mot dire, Adrien prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Bercé par un sentiment de délicieuse euphorie, il prit soudain conscience qu'il pouvait enfin sentir la peau douce et chaude de sa Lady sous ses doigts. Entre eux, il n'y avait plus de gants, plus de masques, plus d'identités secrètes.

Juste Adrien et Marinette, sans le moindre faux-semblant.

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, dévorant du regard cette adorable fille qui s'était définitivement emparée de son cœur.

\- « Moi aussi, je suis content que ce soit toi », murmura-t-il avec ferveur.

Les deux adolescents restèrent encore de longues minutes dans le jardin. Ils avaient tant de chose à se dire qu'il leur fallu toute leur volonté – et toute l'insistance de leurs kwamis – pour aller finalement se coucher. Mais la journée du lendemain promettait d'être rude et ils avaient impérativement besoin d'autant de repos que possible pour être au meilleur de leur forme.

Si tout se passait bien, ils auraient tout le temps de parler plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette et Adrien se réveillèrent à l'aube. Déterminés à ne guère perdre de temps, ils se dépêchèrent de déjeuner avant de se transformer et de se mettre en route pour le temple d'Amon.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent avec surprise que de nombreux visiteurs se pressaient déjà aux abords du bâtiment en dépit de l'heure matinale. Mais par chance, le chemin qu'ils avaient repéré semblait toujours aussi peu surveillé que la veille. Ils se faufilèrent dans l'enceinte du temple sans le moindre souci, puis se cachèrent dans une alcôve isolée pour attendre l'arrivée de Khepp et du pharaon. Depuis leur abri, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur la cour principale et sur l'autel qui avait été érigé en son centre à l'occasion du solstice d'été.

Les heures s'écoulèrent ensuite avec une lenteur désespérante, tandis que la cour se remplissait sous les yeux des adolescents.

Alors que le soleil s'élevait peu à peu dans le ciel, la température augmentait elle aussi avec une régularité inquiétante. Bientôt, il se mit à régner une chaleur écrasante, l'une de celles capable d'annihiler toute vie humaine si on lui en laisse le temps.

\- « Sincèrement je vais me mettre à fondre s'il se met à faire encore plus chaud », maugréa Chat Noir en jetant un regard assassin à l'astre du jour.

\- « Courage », soupira Ladybug en s'éventant machinalement avec sa main. « Il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour très longtemps. »

Comme pour donner raison à l'héroïne, un brouhaha indistinct s'éleva soudain depuis l'entrée du temple.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de soldats pénétrait dans la cour principale d'un pas martial. Ces hommes en arme fendirent autoritairement la foule avant de se poster à une distance régulière les uns des autres, formant un large couloir de protection qui menait jusqu'à l'autel.

Sous les regards ébahis de Chat Noir et de Ladybug, une véritable procession s'avança ensuite sous les acclamations des visiteurs du temple. Une troupe de danseuses fit tout d'abord son apparition, virevoltant gracieusement au son des trompettes et des tambours des musiciens qui les accompagnaient.

Captivé par cette mélodie d'un autre temps, Chat Noir faisait machinalement courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse, comme s'il avait tenté de reproduire cette musique sur le clavier d'un piano. Alors que les musiciens poursuivaient leur progression, des serviteurs s'avancèrent à leur tour. Ils portaient à bout de bras des paniers garnis d'offrandes et des brûleurs à encens dont l'odeur arrivait jusqu'aux jeunes héros. Une dizaine de prêtres vêtus de leurs plus riches atours les suivaient de près, tête légèrement inclinée en signe de respect à leur dieu.

Soudain, des vivats s'élevèrent de la foule en liesse. La posture des fantassins se fit plus menaçante, les pointes de leurs lances scintillant à la lueur du soleil tandis qu'ils raffermissaient leur prise sur leurs armes. Ils balayèrent les alentours du regard, semblant défier quiconque d'avancer.

\- « Chat ! », murmura Ladybug d'un ton impérieux, tout en posant la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Mais ce dernier n'avait guère attendu son avertissement pour braquer son regard sur l'entrée de la cour.

De nouveaux soldats venaient d'apparaître, encadrant un homme d'une haute stature, au visage fin et aux lèvres charnues. La richesse opulente de sa tenue, les couronnes rouge et blanche qui couvraient sa tête et sa longue barbe postiche ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à son identité.

C'était le pharaon Akhenaton, en personne.

* * *

Chat Noir regarda un instant le souverain d'Egypte s'avancer d'un pas conquérant, avant de porter son attention sur les deux personnes qui semblaient composer sa suite. Quelques pas derrière Akhenaton s'avançaient une jeune fille à peine entrée dans l'adolescence, ainsi qu'une mystérieuse silhouette dissimulée par un long manteau.

\- « Khepp », souffla Chat Noir à Ladybug, tout en désignant le nouveau venu d'un geste du menton. « ça ne peut être que lui. »

\- « Oui, je suis d'accord », approuva aussitôt sa coéquipière. « Et tu as vu la fille ? Il va falloir qu'on intervienne vite », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

\- « La fille ? », répéta Chat Noir en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'adolescente qui accompagnait le pharaon et leur ennemi. « Oui, il faudra qu'on fasse attention à ne pas la blesser dans la bataille. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire », rétorqua Ladybug en se tournant vers lui. « Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'avait voulu faire le super-vilain à notre époque ? »

Voyant son partenaire secouer négativement la tête, l'héroïne poursuivit.

\- « Il avait voulu sacrifier Alya pour ramener sa reine à la vie », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton grave. « C'est ce qu'est cette fille. Un sacrifice. »

Chat Noir pâlit brusquement sous son masque, avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur l'adolescente qui marchait sur les pas du pharaon.

\- « Tu as raison », répondit-il d'une voix blanche. « Il faut qu'on intervienne tout de suite. »

Ladybug resta un instant silencieuse, scannant les alentours du regard.

\- « Par contre », reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux, « Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait des gardes, mais pas autant. Ils sont au moins… »

\- « … une quarantaine ? », compléta son coéquipier.

\- « A peu près », approuva-t-elle pensivement, ses yeux bleus toujours fixés sur la cour.

Les musiciens et danseuses avaient à présent disparu après s'être dispersés dans la foule, de même que les serviteurs qui avaient déposés leurs offrandes au pied de l'autel avant de s'éclipser. Les prêtres s'étaient quant à eux respectueusement placés en demi-cercle, derrière le pharaon et sa suite.

Plus tendue que jamais, Ladybug se passa machinalement la main sur le front. L'atmosphère était terriblement étouffante. La température avait atteint un tel niveau que la chaleur faisait trembloter l'air par endroit, et l'absence de vent donnait à la jeune fille la sensation d'être enfermée dans un véritable four.

Ladybug avait l'impression que ses neurones se liquéfiaient à chaque seconde qui passait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre instant d'inattention.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Vite.

Qu'elle trouve un plan. N'importe quelle stratégie qui leur permettrait de neutraliser Khepp.

Vite, vite.

Et qu'elle oublie la chaleur et le brouhaha de la foule qui paralysaient pour l'instant son cerveau.

\- « Ma Lady ? », l'interrompit soudain Chat Noir, posant délicatement la main sur son bras.

L'adolescente tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude.

\- « Je… Je n'ai pas d'idée », balbutia-t-elle. « S'il n'y avait que les gardes, ça serait jouable sans trop de problèmes, mais Khepp est là aussi... »

\- « Alors on n'a qu'à foncer dans le tas », répliqua son coéquipier avec son habituel sourire insolent. « Avec nos pouvoirs, ça sera facile de se débarrasser des soldats, il suffit juste qu'on fasse attention à Khepp au passage. »

\- « Je te trouve bien optimiste… », maugréa Ladybug, non sans se sentir malgré tout encouragée par l'enthousiasme de son coéquipier.

\- « Non, je suis réaliste », rétorqua Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil malicieux. « On va botter le derrière de cet ex-héros raté, sauver la fille, sauver le monde, et on sera de retour chez nous avant la fin de la journée ! »

Cette fois, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle se pencha vers son partenaire pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de se redresser.

\- « Ok, chaton », lança-t-elle en saisissant son yo-yo. « On fonce dans le tas. »

* * *

Les deux héros s'élancèrent en direction du centre de la cour, s'aidant de leurs armes pour fendre les airs et survoler la foule. Ils atterrirent souplement à quelques pas de l'autel en assommant chacun deux gardes au passage.

Chat Noir se releva d'un geste vif, utilisant son bâton pour mettre à terre deux soldats supplémentaires et déclenchant des exclamations scandalisées de la part des spectateurs. Se plaçant instinctivement dos à son partenaire, Ladybug se dressa quant à elle face à Akhenaton et à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'accompagnait.

\- « Stop ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire. « Quoi que vous comptiez faire, je vous conseille d'arrêter maintenant ! »

Calmement, le souverain d'Egypte leva vers elle ses yeux d'un noir de jais.

\- « Le Chat et la Coccinelle », articula-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. « Vous osez vous dresser contre un dieu vivant ? »

\- « Je me dresse contre ce que vous vous apprêtez à commettre », répliqua-t-elle, tandis que des « _Blasphème !_ » indignés s'élevaient des prêtres qui se trouvaient aux côtés d'Akhénaton. « Arrêtez cette folie ! »

Le temps de leur bref échange, tous les fantassins présents à proximité avaient convergé vers le centre de la cour. Une dizaine d'entre eux forma rapidement un cercle protecteur autour de leur souverain et de sa suite, pendant que les autres se ruaient sur les deux héros. Aidés par leurs réflexes et leur force surhumaine, Chat Noir et Ladybug se débarrassèrent de leurs adversaires avec une efficacité et une rapidité remarquable avant de refaire face à Akhenaton.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas nous arrêter », gronda la silhouette qui se tenait debout derrière le pharaon. « Ces soldats ne sont rien par rapport à moi. Je suis bien plus puissant que vous. »

\- « ça m'étonnerai ! », répliqua Chat Noir en faisant crânement tournoyer son bâton par-dessus sa tête.

Soudain, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, son interlocuteur tendit son bras en avant. Une décharge d'énergie verte jaillit de sa main, fendant les airs en crépitant pour aller s'écraser à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les deux héros. Ces derniers n'évitèrent l'attaque qu'à la dernière seconde, bondissant en arrière tandis que les dalles où ils se tenaient un instant plutôt étaient pulvérisées en une myriade de débris.

Les grondements de colère de la foule se transformèrent aussitôt en cris affolés. Indifférent à cette agitation, leur ennemi se débarrassa enfin de son long manteau, révélant la créature à la peau vert sombre qui les avait expédiés au fond des âges.

Un être humanoïde entouré d'une sinistre aura rappelant des volutes de fumées, comme si la haine qui le consumait avait fini par le calciner vivant.

Khepp.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter », répéta-t-il d'une voix gutturale, tout en tendant de nouveau ses bras devant lui.

\- « Je t'ordonne de les mettre hors d'état de nuire ! », hurla Akhenaton au même instant. « Néfertiti doit m'être rendue ! »

\- « A vos ordres, mon pharaon », répliqua immédiatement Khepp.

Des nuées d'étincelles vertes dansèrent entre ses doigts, avant de se condenser en une boule d'énergie pure qu'il expédia vivement sur Chat Noir et Ladybug. Heureusement, les réflexes surhumains des héros leurs furent une fois de plus salutaires. Ils se jetèrent sur le côté au dernier instant, esquivant le projectile qui partit se fracasser contre un petit obélisque voisin.

Ce dernier explosa instantanément sous le choc, faisant pleuvoir une pluie de débris aux alentours. Retenant un cri d'horreur, Ladybug se précipita aussitôt en direction des malheureux qui se trouvaient à proximité du pilier de pierre. Dans une tentative désespérée de limiter le nombre de blessés, elle fit tournoyer son yo-yo au-dessus de sa tête pour détruire autant de morceaux de roche que possible tandis que Chat Noir en faisait de même avec son bâton.

\- « Fuyez d'ici ! », hurla Ladybug à l'attention de la foule qui restait tétanisée de frayeur. « C'est dangereux, allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! »

A son grand soulagement, ses paroles semblèrent avoir l'effet d'un électrochoc sur les spectateurs affolés. Alors que l'obélisque achevait de s'effondrer dans un fracas terrifiant, ils s'enfuirent en courant, se ruant en direction des bâtiments qui bordaient la cour principale pour s'y cacher en attendant la fin de l'affrontement.

En plus des adversaires des deux héros, seule restait à présent la jeune fille promise en sacrifice, qui se tenait debout à quelques pas de Khepp.

\- « Le soleil est presque à son zénith ! Commence le rituel ! », ordonna Akhenaton d'une voix impérieuse.

Khepp approuva d'un bref hochement de tête. La tache d'un vert irisé qui étincelait au niveau de son sternum se mit à briller de plus belle, comme animée d'un regain d'énergie maléfique. La créature tourna son visage aux traits indistincts en direction de la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière lui et l'attrapa par le coude, avant de la pousser brutalement vers l'autel.

Chat Noir allongea aussitôt son bâton avant de l'abattre violement entre Khepp et la fille, forçant l'abomination à s'écarter de sa victime de quelques mètres. N'écoutant que son instinct, Ladybug s'élança vers l'adolescente. Si elle était assez rapide, elle pourrait certainement la mettre en sécurité avant que Khepp n'ait le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste.

En une fraction de seconde, elle fut aux côtés de la jeune égyptienne. Elle la saisit vivement par le poignet avant de pivoter en direction du plus proche bâtiment.

\- « Par ici ! », cria Ladybug en essayant d'entraîner la jeune fille à sa suite.

L'héroïne ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la moindre résistance. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'adolescente resta fermement campée sur ses deux pieds, manquant de la faire chuter tant elle refusait manifestement de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce.

\- « Je ne veux _PAS_ être sauvée ! », lui hurla-t-elle en s'arrachant à sa prise, le regard étincelant de rage. « C'est un immense honneur d'être choisie par le dieu Aton ! J'aurais la vie éternelle à ses côtés ! »

\- « Il ne s'agit pas d'une cérémonie à la gloire d'Aton ! », répliqua Ladybug avec une exaspération difficilement contenue. « Ils veulent ressusciter la reine Néfertiti et ils vont te sacrifier pour qu'elle revienne. Osiris en personne nous envoie pour arrêter ça ! Si tu continues, ce n'est pas la vie éternelle qui t'attend, mais la mort ! »

L'adolescente vacilla légèrement, les paroles de Ladybug la frappant avec autant de force que si elle l'avait giflée.

\- « Non… C-C'est un mensonge… », balbutia-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, les pupilles dilatées de terreur. « L-Le… Le pharaon… Le pharaon m'a promis… »

Au même instant, un violent choc fit chuter les deux jeunes filles à terre.

Ladybug ne put retenir un grognement de douleur alors que sa joue rappait contre la surface rugueuse des dalles qui pavaient la cour. Au même instant, elle entendit un sifflement sourd passer quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle releva instinctivement les yeux, pour voir une décharge d'énergie réduire en poussière une statue située quelques mètres devant elle.

En une fraction de secondes, elle réalisa que Chat Noir venait de les pousser toutes deux hors de portée de l'une des dévastatrices attaques de Khepp.

\- « Tout va bien, ma Lady ? », lui cria son coéquipier, confirmant ainsi son intuition.

\- « Rien de cassé ! », répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, tout en se précipitant vers la jeune égyptienne pour l'aider à se relever. « Merci, chaton. »

Alors que les deux adolescentes se redressaient, un hurlement de colère retentit dans la cour.

\- « Ne tue pas la fille ! », criait Akhenaton, livide de rage. « J'ai besoin d'elle ! »

Aux côtés de Ladybug, l'adolescente pâlit de plus belle.

\- « Il faut l'éloigner d'ici », lança Ladybug à l'attention de Chat Noir.

\- « Considère que c'est fait, ma Lady », approuva le jeune homme en s'emparant de la jeune fille et en la jetant cavalièrement par-dessus son épaule.

Ignorant les protestations indignées de l'adolescente, Chat Noir se propulsa dans les airs en direction d'un bâtiment voisin. Ladybug les suivit un bref instant du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Khepp.

Et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet d'horreur.

Profitant de la diversion que lui avait offert l'adolescente promise au sacrifice, Khepp s'était approché de l'autel toujours dressé au centre de la cour. Il avait déposé en son centre un objet semblable à une pyramide en or et déclamait à présent de sinistres incantations. Le ton de sa voix dégageait une haine si palpable que Ladybug sentit un haut-le-cœur lui tordre l'estomac.

Elle était face une abomination qui s'était laissée dévorer par ses plus malveillants instincts et qui s'apprêtait à mener ses sombres projets à bien.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Khepp prononça une ultime parole tout en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Un halo violet foncé, presque noir, entoura aussitôt la pyramide miniature qui se trouvait devant lui. A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, une colonne d'énergie d'une couleur identique s'élevait depuis le sommet de l'objet pour aller frapper les cieux de Thèbes.

Ladybug leva machinalement la tête et sentit immédiatement un frisson d'horreur la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Jusque-là d'un bleu lumineux, le ciel surplombant le temple était à présent d'un noir d'encre, plus sombre encore que celui des nuits d'Egypte. Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent aux alentours, tandis que l'obscurité s'abattait implacablement sur les abords du lieu de culte.

Manifestement satisfait de son œuvre, Khepp laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- « Tant pis pour la fille », lâcha-t-il d'un ton mauvais, tout en tournant lentement son visage vers Ladybug. « Nous avons ici un petit insecte qui fera parfaitement l'affaire... »

* * *

 _ça y est, je me remet sur cette fic ! :D Et tadaaaaam, le combat contre Khepp commence enfin ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci énormément pour vos follows, vos favs et vos reviews._

 _A la prochaine pour la suite et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Les pupilles dilatées d'horreur, Ladybug porta sa main à sa hanche pour se saisir de son yo-yo. Elle se trouvait en proie à un très, très désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu. Lorsqu'elle avait combattu le super-vilain nommé « Le Pharaon », elle s'était déjà retrouvée à deux doigts d'être offerte en sacrifice. Mais à l'époque, elle s'était placée dans cette périlleuse position de son propre chef, dans le but de sauver Alya et de mettre fin aux agissements de son adversaire.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille n'avait pour l'instant pas de plan pour se tirer d'affaire si elle venait à tomber entre les mains de Khepp. Son ennemi ne se laisserai certainement pas distraire aussi facilement que le Pharaon.

Il n'en voulait pas à son miraculous, mais à sa vie.

\- « Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! », lança-t-elle en relevant le menton dans un geste de défi, tout en faisant tournoyer son arme dans un sifflement strident.

\- « C'est ce qu'on va voir », répliqua Khepp d'un ton hargneux.

Sans laisser à son adversaire le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Ladybug enroula son yo-yo autour d'une statue voisine et s'élança gracieusement dans les airs pour atterrir quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Elle n'aimait guère battre ainsi en retraite mais face à un ennemi aussi puissant, il était plus sage d'attendre le retour de Chat Noir.

Cherchant son coéquipier, Ladybug balaya rapidement la cour du regard. A présent que Khepp avait commencé son rituel maléfique, les alentours du temple se trouvaient plongés dans une sorte de semi-pénombre. Heureusement, bien que la visibilité soit réduite, elle restait largement suffisante pour ne pas être handicapante pour la jeune fille. Quant à Chat Noir, sa vision nocturne lui permettrait d'y voir comme en plein jour sans le moindre problème.

\- « A quoi bon faire trainer les choses ? », hurla Khepp en projetant une nouvelle boule d'énergie en direction de Ladybug. « Rend-toi ! Tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi ! »

\- « Je serai toi, je ne parierai pas là-dessus », répliqua-t-elle en bondissant sur le côté pour éviter le projectile.

Alors qu'elle se redressait en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo pour parer à une éventuelle attaque, une ombre atterrit souplement à ses côtés.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, ma Lady ? », lança aussitôt Chat Noir en se mettant en garde.

\- « Contente que tu reviennes », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé. « Et la fille ? », poursuivit-elle en commençant à avancer prudemment en direction de Khepp.

\- « En sécurité », répondit-il en la suivant, sans quitter un instant son adversaire du regard. « Enfin, il est possible que j'aie préféré l'enfermer à double tour dans une salle pour être sûr qu'elle ne revienne pas, parce qu'elle avait l'air moyennement coopérative », précisa-t-il avec un petit rire contrit. « Mais elle devrait s'en remettre. »

\- « Je vois… », soupira Ladybug en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Bon », reprit-elle en accélérant brusquement le pas. « Je te laisse attaquer Khepp par la gauche, je me charge du côté droit. »

\- « Ok ! », s'exclama Chat Noir en bondissant en avant.

* * *

Les deux héros s'élancèrent à toute vitesse, contournant rapidement leur adversaire avant de converger de nouveau vers lui. Après des années passées à lutter ensemble contre d'innombrables super-vilains, ils avaient fini par acquérir une parfaite maîtrise de ce type de manœuvre. Ils se déplaçaient avec une parfaite synchronisation, préparant tous les deux leurs armes pour frapper leur ennemi au même instant.

Chat Noir donna un violent coup de bâton en direction de Khepp, tandis que Ladybug lançait son yo-yo vers ses jambes pour lui couper toute possibilité de retraite. Mais à leur grande surprise, leur ennemi ne chercha même pas à esquiver. Poussant un rugissement de fureur, il généra une décharge d'énergie qui sembla parcourir tout son corps avant d'exploser vers l'extérieur. Agissant comme un bouclier, cette vague de puissance repoussa les armes de Chat Noir et Ladybug à la dernière seconde.

\- « Personne ne peux me battre ! », cracha rageusement Khepp. « Je suis plus fort que vous. Plus fort que quiconque ! Les dieux eux-mêmes me craignent ! »

Serrant les dents de frustration, Ladybug tenta immédiatement une nouvelle attaque. Avec un peu de chance, Khepp ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse si rapidement. Son yo-yo fendit les airs en direction du monstre qui lui faisait face, mais ce dernier leva aussitôt la main vers l'objet qui fondait sur lui. Des étincelles vertes crépitèrent au bout de ses doigts, prélude à un nouveau tir. Ladybug tira aussitôt sur le fil de son yo-yo, interrompant sa course à l'instant même où Khepp lançait son projectile. Elle ignorait si son adversaire était suffisamment puissant pour détruire son arme, mais elle ne tenait pas à tenter l'expérience. La situation était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de se battre à mains nues.

Au même instant, Chat Noir profita de la diversion qu'offrait sa coéquipière pour un nouveau coup de bâton à Khepp, visant vicieusement ses jambes. Mais les réflexes de l'ancien héros étaient hélas dignes des leurs, voire meilleurs encore. Khepp effectua un rapide bond sur le côté tout en tentant de décocher un violent coup de pied à Chat Noir.

\- « Raté ! », le nargua ce dernier en esquivant habilement, avant d'essayer de porter une nouvelle attaque.

Les poings serrés de rage, Khepp tourna brièvement la tête à droite et à gauche, vérifiant les positions de ses adversaires. Il tendit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps tout en semblant prendre une profonde inspiration. Des zébrures de lumière verte apparurent sur la peau noirâtre de ses bras, courant depuis ses épaules jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

\- « Vous. Ne. Pouvez. Pas. Me. Battre », articula-t-il d'une voix haineuse, tout en ouvrant lentement les mains.

Des étincelles vertes se mirent à danser au creux de ses paumes, s'agglutinant les unes aux autres jusqu'à former deux boules d'énergies d'une taille comparable à celle d'un ballon de basket. Avec un hurlement de rage, il les projeta en direction des deux héros. Heureusement pour ces derniers, il avait légèrement mésestimé leurs positions et manqua ses cibles de quelques centimètres à peine.

L'avertissement n'en était cependant pas moins sévère.

Ladybug aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait raté un battement quand l'attaque la frôla et fut projetée au sol par le souffle de l'impact à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard. Pour Chat Noir, les choses avaient été encore plus justes. Le jeune héros se vit gratifié d'une vilaine entaille sur la peau nue de son bras, mais par bonheur, sa blessure était tout sauf grave.

* * *

Durant de longues minutes, Chat Noir et Ladybug poursuivirent leurs assauts avec une prudence renouvelée. Ils ne cessaient d'harceler Khepp, tout en restant en permanence en mouvement pour éviter ses attaques dévastatrices.

Alors que le temps passait, Ladybug nota avec inquiétude que la silhouette de Khepp se déformait un peu plus à chacun de ses accès de rage. Les traits lumineux qui zébraient auparavant uniquement ses bras courraient à présent sur toute la surface de son corps, creusant de profonds sillons qui faisaient craqueler sa peau. L'aura ténébreuse qui l'entourait s'obscurcissait de plus en plus tandis que des protubérances hideuses apparaissaient sur ses épaules, son dos, ses bras, comme si son enveloppe corporelle peinait à contenir ses pouvoirs maléfiques.

A ce rythme, nul doute que l'aspect de Khepp n'aurait bientôt plus rien d'humain.

Ses pouvoirs semblaient quant à eux gagner en puissance. Ses attaques étaient à chaque fois plus redoutables, plus précises, et les deux héros étaient à présent bien plus sur la défensive qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Soudain, alors que Chat Noir reculait vers le fond de la cour suite à une série d'assauts particulièrement agressifs, Khepp poussa un hurlement bestial. La tâche vert irisé située au niveau de son sternum se mit à luire avec force, diffusant de nouvelles ondes lumineuses dans les craquelures de sa peau. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Khepp tendit la main en avant, faisant jaillir un rayon d'énergie pure de sa paume.

Ce dernier traversa la cour a une vitesse irréelle, frappant de plein fouet le bâtiment au pied duquel se trouvait Chat Noir. L'édifice vacilla sous le regard impuissant de Ladybug avant de s'effondrer, faisant disparaitre son précieux coéquipier sous une pluie de débris.

Ladybug eut l'impression que son cœur se décrochait de sa poitrine.

\- « NON ! », hurla-t-elle, horrifiée, alors que l'écho de l'éboulement se répercutait sourdement dans l'enceinte de la cour.

Elle resta immobile l'espace d'un instant, paralysée autant par la peur que par le refus qu'il puisse être arrivé quoi que ce soit à Chat Noir. Son cerveau affolé refusait d'admettre qu'au vu de la violence de l'attaque, il était tout à fait possible que son partenaire ait été grièvement blessé, ou pire encore.

Pas lui, supplia-t-elle mentalement. Pas Chat Noir. Pas Adrien.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers le bâtiment à la recherche de son coéquipier quand elle fut soudain clouée sur place par une douleur si vive et si atroce qu'elle ne put retenir un hurlement presque bestial.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal.

D'inimaginables vagues de douleur irradiaient depuis son dos, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres et l'empêchant presque de respirer. Alors qu'elle chutait à terre, jambes coupées par la souffrance, Ladybug réalisa avec horreur que Khepp avait sournoisement profité de son instant d'inattention pour lancer une autre attaque. La boule d'énergie qu'il avait projetée vers elle l'avait frappée de plein fouet, s'écrasant au bas de sa colonne vertébrale et lui faisant tellement mal que les moindres de ses nerfs lui semblaient à vif.

Encore incapable de bouger, Ladybug vit la silhouette immonde de Khepp s'approcher d'elle. Il la saisit dans ses bras sans le moindre ménagement ni la moindre compassion, ignorant le cri de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'héroïne.

\- « A présent, il est temps que Néfertiti revienne », lâcha-t-il avec un rire dément.

Sonnée, Ladybug leva le regard vers lui.

Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'observer Khepp d'aussi près. Les craquelures de sa peau et son aura semblable à des volutes de fumées donnaient à son épiderme l'apparence d'un paysage volcanique après une effroyable catastrophe, tandis que la lumière verte qui s'échappait de ces sillons accentuaient son aspect maléfique. Au milieu de son visage, deux taches plus sombres que le reste semblaient correspondre à ses yeux. Noirs, sans iris ni pupilles, et brillant d'une hostilité qu'il ne cherchait guère à dissimuler.

Ladybug était d'ordinaire l'optimisme incarné, mais cette fois, elle avait du mal à contenir les larmes de rage et de désespoir qui lui montaient aux yeux. Rarement elle avait été dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Elle était littéralement aux mains de son ennemi, son dos lui faisait plus mal qu'une plaie à vif, et Chat…

A la simple pensée de son partenaire, Ladybug se mordit violement les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot.

Il fallait qu'il s'en soit sorti. A tout prix. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître, pas maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un obstacle à franchir avant de pouvoir rentrer enfin chez eux. Sans lui, même la plus éclatante des victoires contre Khepp n'aurait aucun sens.

Il fallait qu'il n'ait rien.

Tandis que la jeune fille tentait désespérément de canaliser ses pensées les plus pessimistes, une silhouette traversa la cour. Akhenaton, qui s'était jusque-là tenu en retrait, s'avançait vers eux d'un pas autoritaire.

\- « Elle est vivante ? », demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- « Oui », approuva Khepp en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa captive pour l'empêcher de se débattre. « Elle est prête pour le sacrifice. »

\- « Alors dépêche-toi », ordonna le pharaon en se dirigeant vers l'autel. « Achève le rituel ! »

Khepp inclina légèrement la tête, avant de s'avancer sur les pas de son souverain.

Soudain, il perdit brutalement l'équilibre et tomba au sol, entrainant Ladybug dans sa chute. Il ouvrit les mains par réflexe, libérant involontairement sa prisonnière alors qu'il s'écrasait contre les dalles de pierre. L'adolescente roula à terre en serrant les dents pour retenir un cri de souffrance, avant de se relever, jambes tremblantes. Une sourde douleur pulsait encore dans tout son corps, mais au moins était-elle descendue à niveau suffisamment supportable pour ne plus la paralyser.

Alors qu'elle achevait de se redresser, Ladybug sentit une main secourable se glisser autour de sa taille. Sur la défensive, elle leva aussitôt le poing, quand elle reconnut le visage familier de Chat Noir.

Un Chat Noir plus échevelé que jamais et intégralement couvert de poussière, mais merveilleusement vivant et manifestement en un seul morceau.

\- « Chaton », laissa-t-elle échapper avec un sanglot de soulagement, tout en levant la main pour passer ses doigts sur sa joue.

C'était lui. C'était bien lui.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de le retrouver. Durant un horrible instant, elle avait cru l'avoir perdu, mais voir qu'il allait bien la rendait tellement euphorique qu'elle en oubliait presque la douleur lancinante au bas de son dos.

\- « Marinette », chuchota Chat Noir en la dévisageant avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

\- « Un peu secouée, mais ça devrait aller », répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, tout en secouant légèrement la tête. « Et toi ? »

\- « Un peu secoué, mais ça devrait aller », répliqua-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Alors que Khepp se relevait à son tour, Chat Noir serra un peu plus fort Ladybug contre lui. Sans perdre un instant, il sortit son bâton télescopique, le planta au sol et l'allongea, s'en servant comme d'une perche pour se projeter dans les airs avec sa coéquipière.

* * *

Akhenaton laissa échapper un hurlement de rage en voyant Ladybug s'éloigner dans les bras de son partenaire. Mais cette manifestation de colère ne fut rien en comparaison du cri bestial qui jaillit de la bouche de Khepp. Ivre de fureur, l'abomination qu'étaient devenus l'ancien héros et son kwami sembla perdre un peu plus la maîtrise qu'elle avait sur ses pouvoirs. Les sillons qui craquelaient sa peau se firent plus larges encore et une formidable décharge d'énergie jaillit de son corps pour se disperser dans tous les sens.

L'onde de choc fut telle que les dalles aux ses pieds de Khepp se fendirent et qu'un formidable nuage de poussière se souleva dans la cour. Frappé de plein fouet, Akhenaton tomba à terre, évanoui.

Heureusement, Chat Noir et Ladybug s'étaient quant à eux suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas être pris dans cette spectaculaire manifestation de colère. Chat Noir atterrit souplement au sol et s'écarta légèrement de Ladybug, un bras toujours prudemment passé autour de sa taille.

\- « ça va aller ? », lui redemanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

\- « Oui, c'est bon », le rassura Ladybug avec un sourire affectueux. « J'ai beaucoup moins mal que tout à l'heure. »

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que son dos lui faisait toujours mal, mais ce n'était rien d'insurmontable. Les effets de l'attaque de Khepp semblaient se dissiper d'eux même, ce qui était déjà une consolation en soit.

\- « Sur ce », reprit-elle d'un ton résolu, « il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Lucky Charm ! », s'écria-t-elle en lançant son yo-yo dans les airs.

Une nuée d'étincelles rose tourbillonna au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'évanouir tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, laissant place à un objet qui tomba lourdement dans les mains tendues de Ladybug. Cette dernière baissa les yeux pour découvrir une lampe torche rouge à pois noirs. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'héroïne tandis qu'elle soupesait machinalement l'appareil. Au vu de sa taille et de son poids, il s'agissait manifestement d'une lampe torche ultrapuissante, de celles qu'il valait mieux éviter de regarder de face sous peine d'avoir sa vision altérée.

Et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait pouvoir en faire.

\- « Voilà le plan », lança-t-elle à l'attention de son coéquipier. « Je vais l'aveugler, ça devrait te laisser une ouverture suffisante pour que tu puisses t'approcher de lui. »

\- « J'ai toujours dit que tu étais éblouissante, ma Lady », répliqua-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. « Sinon, ton plan me semble parfait », ajouta-t-il quand Ladybug laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Ladybug se rua vers Khepp, Chat Noir sur ses talons. Le regard rivé sur son adversaire, la jeune fille poussait son corps jusqu'à ses limites pour réussir à s'approcher suffisamment. Ses muscles lui criaient grâce, ses poumons la brûlaient, son dos la faisait souffrir, mais elle refusait d'abandonner.

La voyant arriver, Khepp leva les bras pour armer son attaque. Ladybug serra machinalement les dents mais ne ralentit pas sa folle course. Il fallait qu'elle s'avance encore.

Encore plus près. Juste quelques mètres.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Alors qu'elle était à présent dangereusement proche de Khepp, Ladybug alluma brusquement sa lampe et la dirigea en plein sur le visage de son ennemi. Dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait sur le temple et ses abords, le geste de l'adolescente eut une efficacité inespérée. Poussant un hurlement terrible, Khepp se jeta en arrière tout en portant ses deux mains à ses yeux en un mouvement protecteur.

\- « Chat ! », hurla aussitôt Ladybug.

Comme mû par un ressort, Chat Noir se précipita sur son ennemi en hurlant « Cataclysme ! » de toutes ses forces.

Auparavant, jamais l'idée de frapper directement un de ses adversaires avec son pouvoir n'aurait effleuré son esprit. Mais là, la situation était exceptionnelle. Les dieux avaient été on ne peut plus clairs : Khepp n'avait désormais plus rien d'un humain ou d'un kwami. Il n'était même plus un être vivant à proprement parler, mais une abomination qui s'était irrémédiablement laissée dévorer par la haine et l'ambition.

Le geste que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire sauverait bien des vies et lui permettrait de peut-être retrouver son foyer, mais il délivrerait également Khepp du monstre qu'il était devenu.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Chat Noir leva sa main autour de laquelle dansaient des particules noires et l'abattit sur Khepp, en plein sur la tache verte qui brillait sur son sternum. La créature se figea, tandis qu'un gargouillement indistinct s'échappait de ses lèvres. Serrant les dents, Chat Noir appuya un peu plus sa paume contre le torse de Khepp et sentit soudain une étrange résistance, comme si un objet indestructible avait été logé au creux de sa poitrine.

Machinalement, il serra les doigts, alors que la peau de son ennemi commençait à se marbrer de taches d'une vilaine couleur rouille. Ces dernières se propagèrent au reste du corps de Khepp en un battement de cils, puis la créature commença à se désagréger doucement. Rapidement, elle ne fut plus qu'un nuage de poussière ocre qui se dissipa dans les airs.

Chat Noir baissa les yeux vers sa main, ouvrant lentement les doigts pour découvrir l'objet qu'il avait arraché à Khepp. Dans sa paume reposait une amulette représentant un coléoptère vert irisé, fendue sur toute sa longueur.

Le miraculous du Scarabée.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son épaule, pour croiser le regard grave de Ladybug. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, puis lança son yo-yo dans les airs en déclenchant son extraordinaire pouvoir. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre redevint aussitôt du beau bleu pur qu'il avait avant l'intervention de Khepp, tandis que les dégâts que l'affrontement avait causé au temple se réparaient miraculeusement.

En quelques secondes à peine, l'endroit avait retrouvé un aspect merveilleusement normal.

Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, les jeunes héros se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs visages étaient encore marqués par la tension, et tous deux semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer d'épuisement. Ce combat avait sans nul doute été le difficile qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à mener.

Mais ils avaient vaincu.

Khepp avait été défait et ils pouvaient à présent caresser l'espoir de rentrer bientôt chez eux. Au lieu d'échanger leur traditionnel « Bien joué », Chat Noir et Ladybug tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'étreignant de toutes leurs forces.

\- « On l'a fait », murmura Chat Noir à l'oreille de Ladybug. « On a battu Khepp. »

Sans pour autant quitter ses bras, sa coéquipière recula légèrement pour lui adresser le plus lumineux des sourires. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre, mais s'interrompit brusquement quand un mouvement attira soudain son attention. S'écartant de Chat Noir, elle se tourna vers l'entrée du temple.

Face à Chat Noir et Ladybug, une vingtaine de soldats pénétraient dans la cour principale d'un pas rapide et avançait à présent droit sur eux.

* * *

 _Vive les week-end de trois jours, ça permet d'avancer sur les fics ;) . Voici donc la suite et fin du combat contre Khepp ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) . N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos avis sont les bienvenus ^^ !_

 _Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour la suite :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chat Noir et Ladybug se mirent instinctivement en garde tandis que les soldats poursuivaient leur rapide progression à travers la cour. La colonne de fantassins se divisa en deux au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, une partie des hommes allant se porter au secours d'Akhenaton tandis que l'autre continuait de se diriger vers les deux adolescents.

\- « Tu crois qu'ils veulent se battre contre nous ? », lança Chat Noir à Ladybug.

\- « Aucune idée », répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, une main nerveusement crispée sur son yo-yo. « Mais on s'est opposés à leur pharaon alors c'est tout à fait possible. »

Sans dire un mot, les soldats se deployèrent, formant un cercle autour des héros. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Ladybug et Chat Noir réalisèrent que les fantassins n'étaient pas seuls, mais qu'ils avaient escorté jusqu'à eux un garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années.

Comme beaucoup d'autres Egyptiens, ce nouveau venu avait le crâne rasé et ses yeux noirs étaient cernés de khôl. En revanche, la richesse de sa tenue sortait nettement de l'ordinaire et indiquait sans le moindre doute qu'il appartenait à une classe sociale d'un rang très élevé. En dépit de son jeune âge, le garçon affichait une assurance tranquille alors qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres le séparant des deux héros.

\- « Surtout, ne me contredisez pas », leur ordonna-t-il à voix basse, avant de se placer juste devant eux et de se tourner vers la foule qui recommençait à remplir timidement la cour.

Les visiteurs du temple sortaient de leurs abris les uns après les autres, jetant des coups d'œil effarés aux alentours. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur absolument tous les visages. Au vu de la violence de l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu, chacun s'attendait manifestement à ce que la cour garde de sévères traces du combat. Mais au lieu de cela, les habitants de Thèbes découvraient à présent que non seulement les deux héros avaient triomphé d'un adversaire redoutable, mais que le miraculeux pouvoir de Ladybug avait également parfaitement restauré l'endroit.

Alors qu'une partie des soldats évacuait le pharaon toujours inconscient, la foule commença à s'amasser autour des héros, du jeune garçon et de sa garde.

Soudain, Ladybug nota que presque tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait été brutalement projetée à Thèbes, la jeune fille s'était habituée au fait que son partenaire soit au centre de toutes les attentions. Quels qu'aient pu être les exploits de la Coccinelle dont elle avait pris la place, ceux-ci ne faisaient manifestement que pâle figure en comparaison de l'extraordinaire réputation du Chat Noir de cet époque. Ainsi, si les habitants de la cité la consideraient avec une certaine bienveillance, Ladybug était d'ordinaire bien loin de susciter le même enthousiasme que son compagnon.

Mais là, tous les regards étaient visiblement rivés sur elle, et elle seule.

\- « Peuple de Thèbes ! », s'exclama soudain le garçon qui se tenait debout devant elle, l'arrachant à ses pensées. « Je suis Toutânkhaton, fils du grand Akhenaton, héritier du trône d'Égypte ! »

\- « Toutânkhaton ? », murmura discrètement Ladybug en se penchant vers Chat Noir. « Tu crois que c'est Toutânkha _M_ on ? _LE_ Toutânkhamon ? »

\- « Possible », répliqua son coéquipier sur le même ton. « Leurs noms se ressemblent beaucoup. »

Ignorant ce bref échange, le jeune prince poursuivait son discours face à une foule de plus en plus nombreuse.

\- « Aujourd'hui, l'abomination connue sous le nom de Khepp a été vaincue », continua-t-il d'une voix claire. « Rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans le courage et la force dont ont fait preuve le Chat et la Coccinelle, ni l'abnégation qui a été celle de votre pharaon. »

Chat Noir et Ladybug échangèrent un regard surprit en entendant cette tirade, sans pour autant interrompre l'héritier du trône.

\- « Le glorieux Akhenaton en personne s'est allié aux héros de Thèbes afin de triompher de son ennemi », déclara Toutânkhaton avec emphase. « Il leur a généreusement offert son aide, trompant Khepp et feignant d'approuver ses desseins maléfiques afin de l'attirer dans le piège qui lui avait été tendu ici. »

\- « Hum, Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que les choses se sont passés », murmura Chat Noir à l'oreille de Ladybug tandis que la foule buvait les propos du jeune homme.

Il avait parlé à voix basse, mais manifestement pas assez pour que sa remarque échappe à Toutânkhaton. Tournant la tête, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil incisif à Chat Noir. Alors que le héros s'empourprait légèrement sous son masque, un faible sourire se dessina brièvement sur les lèvres du prince.

\- « Vous avez tous été témoins de la suite », poursuivit le garçon en reportant son attention sur les visiteurs du temple. « Comme l'avait prédit le grand Akhenaton, Khepp a révélé son visage malfaisant en tentant de mettre en place un terrible rituel. Le Chat et la Coccinelle ont combattu ce redoutable ennemi en faisant preuve d'une bravoure exemplaire et d'un dévouement dont nous devons tous leur être reconnaissant. Mais la victoire n'aurait pas été possible sans le courageux sacrifice qu'a fait votre pharaon ! », lança-t-il avec un geste théâtral en direction l'endroit où son père s'était écroulé quelques instants plus tôt.

Toutânkhaton marqua une légère pause pour laisser à son auditoire le temps de s'imprégner de ses paroles, tandis que Chat Noir et Ladybug réalisaient petit à petit ce que le jeune prince était en train de faire.

Evidement.

Ils auraient dû se douter qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'un membre de la royauté soit présenté comme un ennemi du peuple, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait du souverain d'Egypte en personne. A contraire, Akhenaton allait à présent être glorifié comme si rien n'avait pu être possible sans lui alors qu'il était en réalité l'un des principaux instigateurs du rituel qui avait failli plonger le pays dans le chaos.

Mais au final, cette réappropriation de l'histoire ne perturbait guère les adolescents qui avaient bien d'autres préoccupations en tête. Peu importait ce qui se passait à cette époque, leur priorité restait avant tout de rentrer chez eux. De plus, le fait qu'ils soient ainsi présentés tous deux comme des héros leur apportait l'indéniable avantage d'éviter un nouvel affrontement avec des soldats du pharaon.

Et plus vite ils seraient en mesure de quitter le temple, plus vite ils pourraient rejoindre les prêtres de Bastet pour essayer de regagner leur foyer.

\- « Feignant d'être toujours aux côtés de Khepp, l'illustre Akhenaton a marché de son plein gré sur le champ de bataille », reprit enfin Toutânkhaton, manifestement jamais à court de glorieux superlatifs pour qualifier son prestigieux père. « Il a transmis une partie de son essence divine à la Coccinelle afin de lui permettre de vaincre son ennemi », continua-t-il en désignant Ladybug d'un petit geste de la main. « Ce geste extraordinaire l'a provisoirement privé de ses forces, mais son sacrifice n'a pas été vain ! Grâce à lui, le dieu soleil en personne a répondu aux prières de la Coccinelle et lui a confié sa lumière divine afin qu'elle puisse terrasser son adversaire. Et l'abomination qui défiait les dieux eux-mêmes a pu être vaincue », conclut-il théâtralement.

Toutânkhaton se tourna vers Chat Noir et Ladybug, leur faisant signe d'avancer à ses côtés.

\- « En mon nom et en celui de mon père, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait », lança-t-il avec un large sourire. « L'Egypte et ses enfants vous seront à jamais reconnaissants. Peuple de Thèbes ! », s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras vers la foule. « Faites un triomphe au Fils de Bastet et à la Déesse Coccinelle ! »

Les deux héros eurent aussitôt l'impression qu'une explosion venait de se produire dans l'enceinte de la cour tant le volume sonore augmenta de façon brusque et puissante. Sous l'impulsion de Toutânkhaton, des vivats enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans les airs, se répercutant contre les murs pour former un vacarme presque assourdissant.

Alors que la foule scandait les noms de leurs alter-egos avec allégresse, Chat Noir se pencha vers Ladybug, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si de multiples « _Fils de Bastet_ » résonnaient dans la cour, ils étaient indubitablement surpassés en nombre par une extraordinaire quantité de « _Déesse Coccinelle_ », preuve que sa coéquipière semblait s'être définitivement emparé du cœur des habitants de Thèbes.

\- « Hey, on dirait que tu viens de gagner tes galons de déesse », lança-t-il à Ladybug avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

* * *

Alors que les acclamations se poursuivaient avec un indéfectible enthousiasme, Toutânkhaton se rapprocha légèrement des deux héros.

\- « Je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, parlant à voix suffisamment basse pour n'être entendu de personne d'autre qu'eux. « J'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir quelque peu… enjolivé les faits. Mais cette version sera désormais l'histoire officielle et je vous demanderai de vous y tenir », poursuivit-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Le peuple d'Egypte doit continuer à croire que son pharaon agit en son bien et c'est mon devoir de soutenir officiellement mon souverain. »

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit un instant, cherchant manifestement ses mots.

\- « Cependant, à titre personnel, je tiens à vous exprimer ma plus profonde gratitude », confia-t-il finalement, d'une voix qui laissait transparaître une profonde sincérité. « Mon père… »

Toutânkhaton laissa échapper un profond soupir et l'espace d'un instant, la carapace de maturité qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir se fendilla légèrement pour laisser transparaitre le jeune garçon qui se cachait derrière l'héritier du trône.

\- « Mon père n'est plus le même depuis que sa reine a disparu et je doute qu'il s'en remette un jour… », laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, tout en jetant un regard lourd de regret dans la direction dans laquelle avait été emmené Akhenaton.

Chat Noir sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'expression mélancolique qui s'était peinte sur les traits de Toutânkhaton. Cette situation lui était terriblement familière et il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait le jeune garçon en cet instant.

Devinant certainement ce qui traversait l'esprit de son coéquipier maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Adrien était celui qui se cachait derrière son masque, Ladybug posa une main sur son bras en signe de réconfort. Chat Noir la remercia d'un petit signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Toutânkhaton.

\- « Il s'est laissé aveugler par la douleur et il a failli causer notre perte à tous », poursuivit ce dernier avec un nouveau soupir. « Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça », se reprit-il avec un sourire penaud. « Je ne devrais même pas _penser_ ça. Le pharaon est un dieu vivant parmi les hommes, sa volonté a force de loi. Mais… Mon père s'est égaré, j'en ai la certitude. Et sans vous, j'ignore s'il aurait été possible de l'arrêter. Merci », conclut-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête vers les deux héros. « Merci pour tout. »

\- « D-De rien », balbutia Ladybug, stupéfaite par la tournure des évènements. « Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. »

\- « Et vous nous avez tous sauvés », répliqua Toutânkhaton avec un chaleureux sourire. « Thèbes et l'Egypte entière ont une dette envers vous. J'ignore si mon père se remettra suffisamment pour pouvoir remonter un jour sur le trône et je suis probablement trop jeune pour régner immédiatement, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait. A compter de ce jour, vous avez un allié parmi la famille royale », leur assura-t-il d'une voix convaincue.

Sur ces paroles, Toutânkhaton annonça aux deux héros sa volonté d'aller se rendre immédiatement au chevet de son père. Il les remercia chaleureusement une fois de plus et les salua avant de tourner les talons. Les adolescents eurent à peine le temps de balbutier quelques mots d'adieu que le jeune garçon s'éloignait déjà, escorté par ses gardes.

* * *

Une fois Toutânkhaton parti, Chat Noir et Ladybug ne tardèrent guère à s'éclipser eux aussi. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois la foule avant de s'élancer vers les toits sous les ovations de leurs admirateurs.

A la grande surprise des deux adolescents, la nouvelle de leur victoire contre Khepp semblait s'être répandue dans la ville comme une trainée de poudre. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le temple de Bastet, les passants ne cessaient de les interpeller pour les féliciter et chanter leurs louanges. Trop pressés pour interrompre leur route, Chat Noir et Ladybug répondait à ces marques de reconnaissances par de petits gestes amicaux tout en continuant à bondir de toit en toit.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne manqua pas de noter que la large majorité des congratulations s'adressaient uniquement à elle. Chat Noir avait beau avoir été celui qui avait porté l'ultime coup à leur adversaire, chacun semblait considérer que cette victoire éclatante était celle de Ladybug. Sa puissante lampe torche se trouvait associée à une bénédiction du dieu soleil en personne, et la miraculeuse reconstruction du temple lui assurait manifestement un statut quasi-divin qui faisait l'admiration de tous.

\- « Ce n'est pas juste », maugréa-t-elle tandis qu'un passant la félicitait une fois de plus pour _« sa »_ victoire. « Je n'aurai rien pu faire sans toi. »

\- « Laisse-les dire », répliqua Chat Noir avec un sourire encourageant. « ça ne me dérange pas de te laisser tous les honneurs. Et entre nous, je comprends qu'ils aient été impressionnés. Tu as restauré un temple à toi toute seule grâce à ton pouvoir ! Ils ne doivent pas voir ça tous les jours ! »

\- « Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas juste », répéta Ladybug avec une moue boudeuse qui arracha un petit éclat de rire à son coéquipier.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les adolescents atterrissaient directement dans l'enceinte du temple de Bastet. Bondissant depuis le toit d'un bâtiment, ils se propulsèrent en direction d'une petite cour bordée de palmier pour toucher terre au beau milieu d'un groupe de prêtres. Si ces derniers restèrent un instant stupéfaits par cette arrivée soudaine, ils se reprirent rapidement et amenèrent les héros dans une salle annexe où ils pourraient attendre tranquillement Paneb et Sénènmout.

A présent que Chat Noir et elle étaient de nouveau seuls, Ladybug laissa échapper un profond soupir.

La tension du terrible combat contre Khepp et des évènements qui l'avaient suivi se dissipaient enfin, la laissant vidée de toute énergie. L'adolescente était dans un tel état d'épuisement que seule sa volonté lui permettait de tenir encore debout au lieu de s'effondrer dans un coin de la pièce comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses muscles étaient tellement contractés par les efforts qu'ils avaient eu à fournir que Ladybug avait la certitude qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour que cette pénible crispation ne se dissipe, tandis que la lancinante douleur qui pulsait toujours au bas de son dos lui rappelait encore l'attaque qu'elle avait subi.

La jeune fille passa une main tremblante sur son visage, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées qui tourbillonnaient maintenant sous son crâne.

L'affrontement contre Khepp avait été particulièrement éprouvant, pour Chat Noir comme pour elle. Mais ils avaient malgré tout réussi à le vaincre, et à présent, ils pouvaient enfin caresser l'espoir de rentrer chez eux. Ladybug n'osait pas penser à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si les dieux revenaient sur leur parole ou si leur tentative de renvoyer les adolescents à leur époque venait à échouer. Cette situation était moralement épuisante et elle avait désormais hâte de se retrouver de nouveau face à Bastet pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soudain, l'adolescente réalisa que Chat Noir était étrangement calme.

Se tournant vers son coéquipier, Ladybug remarqua qu'il s'était adossé à un mur et qu'il avait à présent la tête baissée, regard rivé à l'amulette du Scarabée qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

\- « Hey, ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, tout en s'approchant de lui pour poser doucement une main sur son bras.

\- « Hein ? », sursauta Chat Noir, visiblement arraché de ses pensées par son intervention. « Oui, oui, ça va… C'est juste… »

Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant manifestement comment formuler ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il rouvrit enfin les paupières au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence pour croiser le regard limpide de Ladybug.

\- « Je n'avais jamais utilisé directement Cataclysme sur un de nos ennemis », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. « Je sais bien qu'on n'avait pas le choix et que cette chose n'était même pas un être humain, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste que je n'aurai plus jamais à faire quelque chose comme ça », conclut-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur le bijou qui reposait dans sa paume.

Le cœur serré, Ladybug déglutit péniblement alors que sa gorge lui semblait se dessécher sous l'effet de l'émotion. Chat Noir avait porté le coup fatal à Khepp et bien que ce dernier n'ait été rien d'autre qu'un monstre, elle aurait dû deviner qu'un geste d'une telle violence aurait affecté son partenaire.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas paru particulièrement touché. Mais à présent que les flots d'adrénaline qui avaient déferlé dans ses veines lors du combat se dissipaient enfin, le jeune homme semblait se trouver face à une vague de culpabilité que ni lui ni sa partenaire n'avaient vu venir.

Ladybug se rapprocha un peu plus de Chat Noir et passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, tentant par ce geste affectueux de lui transmettre autant de réconfort que possible.

\- « Le véritable Khepp était mort depuis déjà bien longtemps », lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce. « On ne pouvait rien y faire, les dieux eux-mêmes nous l'ont dit. Et ce que tu as fait… C'était ma décision aussi. On savait tous les deux que ce geste serait inévitable si on devait combattre Khepp et on a tous les deux décidé de continuer malgré tout. »

Ladybug glissa précautionneusement ses doigts sous le menton de son coéquipier, le priant silencieusement de relever la tête vers elle. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard résolu de sa partenaire.

\- « Tu nous as tous sauvés, Adrien », murmura-t-elle avec ferveur. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Absolument rien. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Chat Noir, qui posa à son tour sa main libre sur la joue de sa coéquipière avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- « Oui », répondit-il dans un souffle, tandis que le cœur de Ladybug se mettait à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. « Merci, ma Lady. »

* * *

A peine une minute plus tard, Paneb et Sénènmout pénétraient enfin dans la pièce. Bras grand ouverts, Paneb se précipita aussitôt vers les deux héros pour les étreindre chaleureusement contre lui. Ignorant les glapissements de surprise des adolescents, il leur donna tour à tour de vigoureuses claques sur les épaules tout en leur adressant des félicitations émues. A quelques pas de lui, Sénènmout contemplait la scène avec un air amusé, mais son regard brillant de fierté ne laissait pas planer le moindre doute quant aux sentiments que lui inspirait la victoire de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.

Une fois ces effusions finies, le Grand Gardien porta son attention sur le miraculous que Chat Noir tenait toujours en main.

\- « C'est l'amulette du Scarabée ? », lança-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Celle de Khepp ? »

\- « Oui », confirma le jeune homme en hochant la tête. « Je… Elle est fendue », précisa-t-il en tendant le bijou au Grand Gardien, qui s'en empara avec précaution. « Je pense que ça s'est produit lorsque j'ai attaqué Khepp, mais… »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave », le coupa Sénènmout avec un chaleureux sourire, tout posant sa main sur son épaule pour y imprimer une pression réconfortante. « Vous avez tous les deux fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je vous remercie profondément. »

Sur ces paroles, les deux prêtres invitèrent les héros à les suivre dans les entrailles du temple. Ils parcoururent rapidement le chemin qui menait jusqu'au sanctuaire de Bastet, après quoi Sénènmout se plia au rituel nécessaire à l'invocation de la déesse.

Après quelques minutes d'angoisse, cette dernière daigna enfin apparaitre devant ses quatre visiteurs. Sa présence écrasante coupa une fois de plus le souffle à Ladybug et Chat Noir, qui ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir ce même élan primitif d'adoration mêlée d'effroi que Bastet leur avait inspiré lors de leur première rencontre.

Cependant, les deux héros savaient cette fois-ci à quoi s'attendre. Certes, la déesse leur inspirait toujours la même terreur respectueuse. Certes, leurs esprits se cabraient encore devant l'idée qu'une créature d'une telle puissance se tienne face à eux et la moindre pensée leur demandait toujours une concentration prodigieuse pour être formulée. Mais à présent qu'ils connaissaient l'effet que Bastet aurait sur eux, l'élan de panique qu'ils avaient ressenti la voyant apparaître fut bien moindre que celui qu'ils avaient expérimenté la première fois.

Ils s'agenouillèrent face à la déesse avec déférence, tandis que Sénènmout prononçait des salutations d'usage.

\- « Soyez les bienvenus », leur répondit Bastet d'une voix chaleureuse, tandis que la silhouette verdâtre d'Osiris apparaissait à son tour à ses côtés.

Le Grand Gardien accueilli l'arrivée du dieu des morts en se prosternant pieusement devant lui, avant de reporter son attention sur la déesse à laquelle il vouait un culte.

\- « Ô, Grande Bastet ! », s'exclama Sénènmout en s'inclinant une fois de plus vers elle. « Comme tu l'as ordonné, Khepp a été vaincu. »

\- « Je sais », répliqua la déesse en posant son regard doré sur Chat Noir et Ladybug, qui sentirent aussitôt un violent frisson traverser leurs colonnes vertébrales.

Un frisson d'appréhension. D'espoir. Ou des deux peut-être.

Ils n'auraient pas su le dire avec certitude tant la présence de Bastet exacerbait leurs sentiments et éveillait en eux les émotions les plus contradictoires.

\- « Je vous avais promis mon aide et je tiendrais ma parole », reprit la déesse avec un sourire encourageant. « Approche », poursuivit-elle avec un geste à l'attention de Ladybug.

La jeune fille resta un instant paralysée de surprise avant de se relever péniblement, jambes tremblantes. S'approcher d'une aussi puissante créature mettait à l'épreuve ses plus primaires instincts de survie et elle dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour s'approcher de la déité tant son esprit lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant.

Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant, son cœur battant avec tant de force qu'il semblait être sur le point de jaillir de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, Bastet tendit lentement la main vers elle. Ladybug sentit aussitôt un spasme de terreur parcourir son corps de la tête aux pieds.

 _Fuis_ , lui ordonnait son cerveau. _Fuis_.

Ladybug se mordit violement l'intérieur de la joue pour se forcer à garder son sang-froid et à rester sur place. Alors qu'un goût ferreux de sang commençait à se répandre dans sa bouche, les doigts de Bastet effleurèrent légèrement ses boucles d'oreille. Ces dernières se mirent à scintiller d'une douce lueur rouge, avant que la déesse ne retire enfin sa main.

\- « Voilà », lança-t-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

Avant que Ladybug ne puisse articuler le moindre mot, Osiris fit signe à Chat Noir de s'approcher à son tour. Livide, le jeune homme obtempéra, se plaçant machinalement aux côtés de sa coéquipière. Le souverain du royaume des morts tendit à son tour les doigts vers le miraculous de Chat Noir, y insufflant une énergie qui fit briller la bague d'une lumière verdâtre.

\- « J'ai une requête à vous faire », lâcha-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. « Ces évènements ne doivent pas se reproduire. Je viens de vous donner le pouvoir de neutraliser la magie résiduelle de Khepp qui était encore prisonnière dans le sceptre d'Akhenaton. Une fois de retour à votre époque, occupez-vous-en afin que ses sortilèges ne puissent plus jamais nuire à personne. »

N'osant guère contredire le dieu, Chat Noir hocha timidement la tête en signe d'approbation. Après un instant de silence, Ladybug leva lentement les yeux vers Bastet.

\- « En… En parlant de rentrer à notre époque », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Comment fait-on ? »

\- « J'ai insufflé un peu de ma puissance dans tes boucles d'oreilles », répondit la déesse avec un sourire. « Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire est de déclencher ton pouvoir, et tout sera remis en ordre. Vous rentrerez chez vous. »

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, les silhouettes de Bastet et d'Osiris s'évanouirent dans le néant, laissant seuls les prêtres et les héros.

* * *

Encore tremblants d'émotion, Chat Noir et Ladybug firent leurs adieux à Paneb et Sénènmout, les remerciant chaleureusement pour leur aide. Ces derniers leur assurèrent que cela avait été pour eux un plaisir et un honneur de faire leur connaissance. Ils leur souhaitèrent bonne chance, avant de s'écarter de quelques pas pour leur laisser suffisamment d'espace.

Les deux héros échangèrent un regard, puis Ladybug se saisit nerveusement de son yo-yo. Ce dernier brillait d'une lueur semblable à celle qui entourait ses boucles d'oreilles, marque du pouvoir de Bastet.

\- « Bon, on y est », souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre, comme s'il cherchait à s'extirper de sa cage thoracique sous l'effet d'une peur indescriptible. Jamais, jamais Ladybug n'avait été aussi fébrile, ni aussi effrayée. Elle saisit les doigts de Chat Noir de sa main libre, ressentant instinctivement le besoin de se raccrocher physiquement au garçon qui était devenu le centre de son univers.

Elle fut presque rassurée de sentir qu'il tremblait autant qu'elle, preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule à appréhender ce démentiel saut dans le temps qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tenter mais qui était pourtant leur seul espoir.

C'était de la folie.

Elle plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Chat Noir, cherchant à puiser dans sa présence le courage qui lui faisait presque défaut. Son partenaire lui répondit d'un sourire nerveux, accompagné d'une légère pression sur sa main qui lui réchauffa le cœur bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. L'adolescente hocha machinalement la tête, tandis qu'une lueur résolue s'allumait dans ses yeux.

Chat Noir et elle s'apprêtaient tous deux à accomplir l'impossible, mais quoi qu'il advienne, ils étaient ensemble.

\- « Miraculous Ladybug ! », s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix claire, tout en lançant son yo-yo dans les airs.

L'objet s'éleva rapidement, atteignant presque le plafond de la salle. Au moment où la gravité aurait dû commencer à le faire redescendre vers le sol, il s'immobilisa brusquement, flottant à environ trois mètres du sol. Ladybug le fixa avec un regard plein d'espoir, s'attendant à ce qu'il disparaisse dans son habituelle nuée d'étincelles roses pour les envelopper Chat Noir et elle, et les ramener enfin chez eux.

Une seconde s'écoula. Puis une deuxième.

Et rien ne se produisit.

* * *

 _Hello ! Pour le petit point "Histoire" : Toutânkhaton est effectivement bien le nom de naissance du célèbre Toutânkhamon, qui a changé de nom par la suite. Et a priori, il est bien le fils du pharaon Akhénaton (en revanche, sa mère n'est pas Nefertiti, c'est pourquoi je lui fait parler d'elle en l'appelant la reine d'Akhénaton et pas "sa mère")._

 _A part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) . Les dieux font leur petit retour ici, à voir si ça aura été utile ;) ._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^ !_


	15. Chapter 15

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Ladybug restait le regard rivé sur le yo-yo qui se trouvait toujours immobile au-dessus d'elle.

Non _. Non, non non non._

Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Chat Noir et elle ne pouvaient _PAS_ rester coincés ici, pas après tous ces efforts. C'était trop cruel.

Luttant contre une violente nausée qui lui tordait à présent les entrailles, Ladybug se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec tant de force qu'elle ne tarda guère à sentir un goût métallique de sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression de se décrocher de sa poitrine et elle se savait maintenant au bord des larmes.

 _Ce n'était pas possible._

La jeune fille continuait à fixer son arme avec un désespoir impuissant quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, elle observa son yo-yo avec un intérêt renouvelé. Il était toujours suspendu dans les airs mais il lui semblait à présent qu'il avait commencé à tourner sur lui-même, de façon presque imperceptible. C'était un mouvement si lent que Ladybug cru un instant que son esprit lui jouait des tours, mais une exclamation étouffée de Chat Noir lui confirma rapidement que la subtile rotation de son arme ne sortait pas de son imagination.

Bientôt, le doute ne fut définitivement plus permis. Le yo-yo de Ladybug accéléra, tournant plus vite, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement impossible d'en distinguer le moindre de détail.

Plus de poids noirs, plus de contours précis.

Juste une masse indistincte qui tourbillonnait sur elle-même au-dessus de la tête des deux adolescents.

Le yo-yo se mit à émettre un vrombissement sourd, qui résonna jusque dans les os de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Ce son oppressant se transforma rapidement en un sifflement suraigu, accompagné d'une lumière si vive que Ladybug dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas se retrouver aveuglée. L'instant d'après, l'adolescente fut contrainte de lâcher la main de Chat Noir pour se boucher les oreilles, afin d'échapper au bruit strident qui lui perçait les tympans.

Soudain, alors que le volume sonore atteignait une intensité presque insoutenable, une brusque secousse projeta Ladybug à terre. La jeune fille tendit instinctivement les mains pour tenter d'amortir le choc, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de douleur en heurtant brutalement le sol.

Etourdie, Ladybug resta un instant immobile. Finalement, au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle se rassit péniblement. Paupières toujours closes, elle tentait à présent de retenir une nouvelle sensation de nausée qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle ressentait une migraine si violente qu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux, tandis qu'un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Quelque chose était manifestement allé de travers.

* * *

Alors qu'elle tâtonnait maladroitement autour d'elle afin de trouver un point d'appui pour finir de se relever, Ladybug nota soudain que ces rumeurs étranges qu'elle entendait avaient quelque chose de curieusement familier.

C'était un bruit semblable à un grondement diffus, parfois accompagné de vrombissements plus distincts.

Un bruit de… _moteurs_ ?

N'osant y croire, l'héroïne ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Ladybug fut aussitôt saisie par une violente sensation de vertige. Devant elle, le paysage tanguait tellement que l'adolescente était tout à fait incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait exactement sous les yeux. Elle ne distinguait que des formes péniblement identifiables, qui ondulaient et tournoyaient sans cesses. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, au point qu'elle avait à présent la sensation de se trouver sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête.

Serrant désespérément les poings, Ladybug de lentes et profondes inspirations pour tenter de maîtriser son malaise naissant. Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune fille prit pour que sa vision ne se stabilise enfin et pour que ses haut-le-cœur ne s'atténuent, mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, l'adolescente sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Elle se trouvait actuellement perchée au sommet d'un immeuble et le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle lui était extraordinairement, merveilleusement familier.

Partout où se posait son regard, elle pouvait apercevoir des toits d'ardoise caressés par les rayons du soleil levant, d'innombrables cheminées ou des avenues parcourues par d'interminables files de voitures. Au loin, un gigantesque fleuve serpentait paresseusement au milieu de la cité, ses eaux miroitant doucement sous les rayons de l'astre du jour.

Mais ce qui bouleversait le plus Ladybug était sans le moindre doute la silhouette élancée de la Tour Eiffel, qui se découpait majestueusement à l'horizon.

Aucun doute n'était possible.

Elle était de retour à Paris.

Portant une main tremblante à sa hanche, Ladybug s'empara de son yo-yo avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste sec pour faire apparaître l'écran qui y était dissimulé. La jeune fille n'ignorait pas que l'appareil était pourvu des mêmes fonctionnalités qu'un téléphone portable et qu'il était parfaitement capable de lui indiquer avec précision l'heure et la date du jour.

Elle savait où elle était, restait à savoir _quand_.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ladybug pianota fébrilement sur une série de boutons. Lorsque la date s'afficha enfin sous ses yeux, l'adolescente se sentit submergée par une telle vague de soulagement qu'elle faillit en fondre en larmes.

Non seulement elle était à Paris, mais elle était en plus à son époque. Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis sa disparition, la plaçant ainsi à l'aube du lendemain de sa première rencontre avec Khepp. Tentant de contenir les violentes émotions qui déferlaient à présent au creux de sa poitrine, Ladybug se força à regarder calmement les alentours. D'après ce qu'elle reconnaissait, elle se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons à peine de l'endroit où son adversaire l'avait attaquée.

Pour un voyage de plusieurs milliers d'années et encore plus de kilomètres, la marge d'erreur était plus qu'enthousiasmante.

* * *

L'adolescente jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux environs et lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle se détransforma sans perdre une seconde de plus.

\- Tikki ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix, tout en tendant les mains vers la petite boule rouge qui s'échappait de ses boucles d'oreille. « On est rentrées ! On est bel et bien rentrées ! »

\- « Marinette ! », s'écria aussitôt sa minuscule amie en se blottissant contre elle. « Tu as réussi ! C'est merveilleux ! »

\- « Ce n'était pas un rêve, pas vrai ? », reprit la jeune fille avec émotion. « Khepp, l'Egypte, Adrien… Tout était bien réel ? »

Marinette avait la conviction que l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser ne pouvait pas être uniquement le fruit de son imagination. L'odeur poussiéreuse de Thèbes, les fruits gorgés de sucre de cette Egypte d'un autre âge, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en affrontant Khepp… toutes ces sensations avaient été trop concrètes pour qu'elle puisse douter de leur véracité.

Mais quelque part, une part d'elle-même doutait encore que de pareilles choses aient pu se produire.

Tout ceci était tellement absurde que Marinette ressentait soudain le besoin viscéral de s'assurer que son voyage dans le temps n'était pas juste une cruelle altération de ses souvenirs. C'était une chose que d'être désorientée par ce qui était sans doute l'expérience la plus angoissante de son existence, mais cela aurait certainement été encore plus perturbant de l'être par quelque chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Pour aussi douloureuse qu'ait été cette épreuve, il _fallait_ qu'elle ait été vraie.

\- « Absolument », lui répondit Tikki avec une profonde conviction. « Nous avons bien été en Egypte Antique, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

Marinette laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, quand soudain, le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres se figea. Tout n'était pas totalement revenu en ordre. Il manquait encore quelque chose. _Quelqu'un_.

La jeune fille tourna la tête de tous les côtés, réalisant avec une horreur croissante que Tikki et elle se trouvaient seules sur le toit où elles étaient réapparues.

Aucune trace de Chat Noir, ni de Plagg.

\- « Adrien ! » s'exclama Marinette d'une voix paniquée, tout en continuant de chercher frénétiquement son coéquipier du regard. « Je ne vois pas Adrien ! Tikki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est-il ? »

Tikki se plaça face à elle, la forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- « Marinette, respire. Il est ici et il va bien, j'en suis sûre », affirma le kwami avec une tranquille assurance. « Je connais mon pouvoir, je ne peux pas me tromper. Mais pour l'instant il faut que tu te dépêches de rentrer chez toi », poursuivit-elle en indiquant une horloge lumineuse située en contrebas. « Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours et tes parents vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voient pas ce matin. »

\- « Mais… Mais Adrien… », balbutia Marinette, à présent au bord des larmes. « Il faut… Il faut que je le retrouve… »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas », répéta Tikki avec un sourire encourageant. « Va retrouver tes parents. Tu verras bientôt Adrien, je te le promets. Il est revenu à Paris avec nous. »

A contrecœur, la jeune fille obtempéra. Elle se retransforma avant de s'élancer par-dessus les toits de Paris, sans pour autant réussir à s'empêcher de se sentir rongée d'inquiétude pour Adrien. Dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle ouvrait son yo-yo pour guetter l'apparition de Chat Noir sur son radar, mais en vain.

Cela ne voulait rien dire, se répétait elle sans relâche. Il pouvait très bien s'être détransformé après qu'ils aient regagné leur époque, devenant ainsi indétectable pour elle. Mais l'angoisse de la jeune fille croissait à chaque seconde, la glaçant jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : gagner son école pour enfin s'assurer qu'Adrien avait lui aussi bel et bien regagné leur époque.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ladybug atterrit sur la terrasse située au sommet de son immeuble. Elle ouvrit rapidement la trappe qui donnait sur sa chambre, avant de s'y glisser pour se laisser tomber souplement sur son lit. Le son strident de son réveil résonnait dans toute la pièce et en se penchant pour l'éteindre, l'adolescente constata que la matinée était bien plus avancée que ce qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

\- « Oh non », murmura-t-elle en se détransformant, avant de dévaler précipitamment les escaliers de sa mezzanine.

\- « Dépêche-toi ! », l'encouragea Tikki en voletant à ses côtés. « Tu vas être en retard ! »

Marinette se rua dans sa salle de bain, trop pressée pour prendre le temps de réfléchir et de savourer le fait d'être enfin de retour chez elle.

Vite, vite, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.

Elle en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, fraîchement lavée, coiffée et maquillée. Elle traversa de nouveau sa chambre telle une tornade, se précipitant vers son placard pour passer une charmante petite robe bleue, avant de s'emparer de son sac et de quitter la pièce en courant.

* * *

Bien que le fait de tenir une boulangerie leur impose de commencer à travailler de très bonne heure, les parents de Marinette avaient toujours mit un point d'honneur à ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit présent dans leur appartement pour le réveil de leur fille. Ainsi, lorsque Marinette surgit brusquement dans la cuisine familiale, elle y fut aussitôt accueillie par le sourire chaleureux de sa mère.

\- « Bonjour, ma chérie », lui lança joyeusement cette dernière, tout en posant un grand verre de jus d'orange sur la table. « J'étais sur le point de monter te réveiller. »

Marinette se figea aussitôt. La simple vue de sa mère fit déferler en elle des émotions si violentes qu'elle en eu presque le vertige. Du soulagement, de la nostalgie, de la joie, et une vague d'amour tellement immense qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

 _Sa mère._

Enfin.

\- « Marinette ? », articula doucement Sabine, jetant un regard inquiet à sa fille. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre, mais ses paroles s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Le fait de retrouver sa mère après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves lui faisait brutalement prendre conscience qu'elle avait failli la perdre à tout jamais. Bien sûr, alors qu'elle était prisonnière de cette Egypte d'un autre âge, l'adolescente s'était toujours raccrochée à l'infime espoir de pouvoir un jour revoir ses parents. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser totalement de cette peur atroce d'avoir définitivement perdu sa famille.

Et là, alors que sa mère s'approchait doucement d'elle, dans cet appartement où elle avait toujours vécu, Marinette réalisait que son cauchemar était en train de prendre fin.

Elle était de retour.

\- « Marinette ? », répéta Sabine en posant délicatement une main sur son épaule, avec autant de précaution que si elle avait tenté d'apprivoiser un oiseau effrayé.

Comme mue par un ressort, l'adolescente se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle. Tremblant de tous ses membres et n'osant prononcer un mot de peur de fondre aussitôt en larmes, Marinette enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Sabine. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par une senteur familière. Un doux parfum de fleurs, de pain frais, accompagné d'une odeur qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

L'odeur de sa mère qui, plus que toute autre chose au monde, lui prouvait qu'elle était enfin, _enfin_ rentrée chez elle.

Et à cet instant précis, les dernières résistances de Marinette cédèrent.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Les émotions qu'elle avait jusque-là désespérément tenté de maîtriser étaient bien trop vives pour être contenues et prenaient à présent le pas sur elle. Pleurant sans la moindre retenue, l'adolescente laissait ses larmes emmener avec elles toute la terreur, toute l'angoisse, toute la tension inhumaine qu'elle avait ressentie depuis l'instant où elle était arrivée en Egypte.

Marinette se blottit de plus belle contre sa mère, mains fébrilement crispées autour de ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir la douceur de ses bras autour d'elle, les battements rassurants de son cœur et ce parfum qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

\- « Marinette ? », demanda calmement Sabine, tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de sa fille d'un geste apaisant. « Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « U-Un c-cauchemar… », hoqueta l'adolescente entre ses larmes. « J-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar... Papa et toi n'étiez p-plus là et j'ai… J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai plus j-jamais. »

\- « Oh, Marinette… », murmura sa mère en la serrant de plus belle contre elle.

Durant de longues minutes, Sabine Cheng garda sa fille pressée contre son cœur, la berçant doucement dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Les épaules secouées par de lourds sanglots, Marinette savourait ses chaleureuses marques d'amour maternel qu'elle avait cru avoir perdu à jamais.

Puis, petit à petit, l'adolescente fini par retrouver son calme.

\- « ça va aller ? », s'inquiéta Sabine en passant doucement sa main sur la joue encore humide de larmes de Marinette.

\- « Oui, oui », lui assura cette dernière avec un faible sourire. « Ce… C'était juste un cauchemar. Ça va mieux maintenant. Merci. »

Sabine se pencha vers sa fille pour la serrer une fois de plus dans ses bras, avant de la laisser aller s'éclipser un instant dans sa salle de bain pour faire disparaitre les traces de sa crise de larmes. Quand Marinette fut de retour, Sabine l'accompagna dans l'escalier de leur immeuble, jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie.

\- « Attends-moi un instant », demanda-t-elle à sa fille en posant la main sur la poignée, avant de s'engouffrer dans le magasin.

Alors que sa mère disparaissait, Marinette sentit une odeur familière de farine et de pain frais s'échapper de la boutique de ses parents et dû battre violement des paupières pour tenter de faire refluer de nouvelles larmes.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Tom Dupain faisait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans dire un mot, il avança vers sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte digne de celle d'un ours. Le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le coup de l'émotion, Marinette se blottit contre lui, fermant instinctivement les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette chaleureuse démonstration d'affection que lui offrait son père.

Chez elle. Elle était enfin de retour chez elle.

* * *

Après avoir affirmé à ses parents inquiets qu'elle allait désormais parfaitement bien, Marinette fit route vers son lycée.

Une part d'elle-même se délectait du paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux et des sons familiers de la capitale, qui lui avaient tant manqués ces dernières semaines. Mais une autre lui rappelait insidieusement qu'elle ignorait toujours ce qu'il était advenu d'Adrien et qu'elle ne pourrait savourer son retour tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude qu'il était bien lui aussi revenu à leur époque.

En dépit des assurances de Tikki, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir en profonde angoisse lui glacer les entrailles à mesure qu'elle approchait de son école. Et si quelque chose s'était mal passé pour son coéquipier ? S'il était resté coincé en Egypte, seul, sans espoir de retour ?

La simple idée qu'Adrien soit mort depuis déjà des millénaires lui brisait le cœur. La présence de son partenaire lui était aussi nécessaire que l'oxygène qu'elle respirait, et Marinette se sentait suffoquer à la pensée d'un monde où il n'existerait plus.

Il fallait qu'il soit là.

Se forçant à prendre de profondes inspirations pour lutter contre la sensation d'étouffement que lui causait sa panique croissante, Marinette traversa la cour du lycée d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant sa salle de classe, la jeune fille prit une ultime bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste décidé. Comme attirés par un aimant, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le garçon qui occupait presque toutes ses pensées depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa vie.

Adrien.

Elle aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement.

Une vague de pur bonheur déferla sur la jeune fille, qui dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas éclater de nouveau en sanglot tant elle était heureuse de retrouver son coéquipier. Mais par chance, sa précédente crise de larme avait eu l'effet d'une soupape sur son trop-plein d'émotions et elle réussit cette fois-ci à garder le contrôle de ses réactions.

Adrien était quant à lui aussi immobile que s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il serra les poings avec tant de force que ses phalanges en blanchirent, alors qu'il faisait manifestement appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se précipiter vers Marinette. Respirant profondément, il jeta à la jeune fille un regard si intense, si chargé d'émotion, que l'adolescente eu toute les peines du monde à continuer d'agir de façon naturelle.

Mais personne ne devait deviner l'épreuve qu'ils venaient tous deux de traverser.

Tentant de contenir le large sourire qui tentait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Marinette adressa un signe de tête presque imperceptible à Adrien, avant de se diriger vers sa place pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alya.

Adrien et elle auraient tout le temps de se parler plus tard.

* * *

Durant l'heure de cours qui suivit, Marinette eut tout le loisir de découvrir les quelques effets secondaires que lui réservait son voyage dans le temps.

Le soulagement de la jeune fille était tel qu'elle ressentait de vifs élans d'affection pour les moindres choses lui rappelant qu'elle avait bel et bien réussi à regagner son époque, y compris les plus infimes ou les plus inattendues.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'être en classe tant cette activité lui paraissait normale en comparaison de sa rocambolesque vie de ces dernières semaines et tant la présence de ses camarades la réconfortait. Elle avait du mal à se retenir de serrer Alya dans ses bras tellement sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué, ou de s'empêcher de se lever pour faire subir même sort à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Le doux crissement des crayons sur le papier l'emplissait de joie, les mélodies que fredonnait distraitement Nino lui donnait envie de chanter son allégresse. Même la voix perçante de Chloé résonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

L'adolescente réalisa également rapidement que sa mémoire serait mise à rude épreuve quand sa meilleure amie lui rappela leur sortie prévue pour le week-end suivant.

\- « Voyons, Marinette ! », soupira Alya avec un sourire amusé, voyant que son amie n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. « On avait dit qu'on irait au cinéma. Je t'en ai parlé hier ! »

Marinette eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'éclater de rire. « _Hier_ » était si loin pour elle ! Il lui fallait à présent tout redécouvrir après d'interminables semaines d'absence forcée, sachant que seulement une nuit s'était écoulée pour son entourage. Elle devait se souvenir de conversations datant d'avant son départ, se rappeler de son emploi du temps, reprendre des exercices restés interrompus...

Il lui faudrait clairement plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines pour que les choses reviennent parfaitement à la normale.

Mais c'était un bien faible prix à payer pour être rentrée chez elle, et Marinette était prête à endurer cent fois ces petits désagréments tant elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé son foyer.

* * *

Le premier cours de la matinée prit fin une heure plus tard, offrant une brève pause aux élèves. Adrien jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Marinette par-dessus son épaule, avant de se tourner ostensiblement vers son meilleur ami.

\- « Je reviens », lança-t-il à Nino d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'ordinaire. « Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. »

Marinette connaissait trop bien son coéquipier pour manquer ce signal. Ils n'avaient que trois ou quatre minutes de libre avant que leur professeur suivant n'arrive, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la patience d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- « Je vais aux toilettes ! », s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, avant de sortir à la suite de son camarade de classe.

Elle avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres en dehors de la salle qu'elle aperçut Adrien, adossé à un mur. Le jeune homme se passait fébrilement la main sur la nuque, dans un geste qu'elle l'avait déjà vu faire un nombre incalculable de fois. Il releva la tête en la voyant arriver, puis prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui.

\- « Ok, je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre », commença-t-il d'une voix tendue, « mais si je te dis ' _Egypte'_ , est-ce que ça te parle ? »

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son évidente nervosité. Elle tendit la main vers lui, faisant doucement courir ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- « Oh, bien sûr, chaton », répondit-elle affectueusement.

Adrien laissait échapper un lourd soupir, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration en attendant sa réponse. Puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage tel un rayon de soleil. Il saisit Marinette dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avec tant de force que la jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé.

\- « On. A. Réussi ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix chantante, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Marinette. « On a réussi, ma Lady ! On est rentrés chez nous ! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque d'Adrien pour l'embrasser en retour. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse, tellement légère, qu'elle se sentait prise par une délicieuse sensation de vertige. Mais pas par cette impression de malaise qui l'avait saisie quelques heures plus tôt, bien au contraire.

Non, là, Marinette avait plutôt la sensation de nager dans un tel océan de félicité qu'elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne regagnerait plus jamais terre.

Les deux adolescents étaient tellement soulagés de se savoir tous deux sains et sauf que leurs baisers étaient entrecoupés d'éclats de rire nerveux, qu'ils ne réussissaient à contenir qu'en s'embrassant de plus belle.

Marinette fit glisser ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de son coéquipier, tout en sentant ce dernier sourire sous ses lèvres. Adrien et elle s'étreignaient avec tant de force qu'elle pouvait sentir le cœur de son coéquipier battre contre sa poitrine, chacune de ses vigoureuses pulsations se confondant avec son propre pouls.

La jeune fille s'arracha soudain des lèvres d'Adrien pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle aurait bien continué à l'embrasser pendant des heures entières, mais ils n'avaient malheureusement qu'une poignée de minutes devant eux. Fermant les yeux, elle respira avec délice son odeur, qui se mêlait à celle du savon qu'il avait utilisé le matin même et qui s'attardait encore sous sa peau.

Adrien était là.

Bel et bien là.

Paupières toujours closes, elle sentit Adrien poser son menton sur sa tête, juste avant que le jeune homme ne lève une main pour passer doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il resta un instant silencieux, avant de se dégager doucement pour plonger ses yeux d'un vert lumineux dans les siens.

\- « Par contre, comment est-ce qu'on va expliquer ça aux autres ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. « Nous deux », précisa-t-il alors que Marinette s'écartait de lui pour le dévisager en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. « Le fait qu'on sorte ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher », poursuivit-il avec ferveur, « mais il va bien falloir qu'on trouve une histoire crédible. »

Marinette jaugea un instant son coéquipier du regard, avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Pour ça, laisse-moi faire », répliqua-t-elle un sourire espiègle. « J'ai un plan. »

* * *

 _Pfiouuuuu ! ça y est, Marinette et Adrien ont enfin regagné leur époque ! Et cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et à bientôt :) !_


	16. Chapter 16 - FIN

Alors qu'Adrien s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications à sa coéquipière, il aperçut leur professeur qui arrivait depuis un couloir voisin.

\- « Fin de la pause, ma Lady », murmura-t-il machinalement.

Marinette suivit son regard, puis recula d'un pas en étouffant un grognement de contrariété.

\- « Et mince… », soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- « Je te laisse partir devant », poursuivit Adrien avec un petit sourire, préférant la laisser prendre de l'avance afin que leurs absences simultanées ne paraissent pas trop suspectes à leurs camarades.

Marinette approuva d'un bref geste du menton et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, suivie du regard par son partenaire. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment une ou deux minutes, puis regagna lui aussi leur salle de classe pour leur second cours de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans tout l'établissement, annonçant que le moment tant attendu de la récréation était enfin arrivé. Les élèves sortirent aussitôt de leurs salles de classe pour s'éparpiller dans la cour comme une volée de moineaux.

Fidèle à son habitude, Adrien était quant à lui resté bavarder joyeusement avec Nino. Le jeune mannequin avait toujours apprécié ces instants de détente passés en compagnie de son meilleur ami, mais aujourd'hui avait une saveur particulière tant il était heureux de le retrouver. Partagé entre un puissant sentiment de nostalgie et la joie de voir leur complicité intacte, Adrien avait à la fois la curieuse sensation de ne pas avoir vu Nino depuis des siècles et de ne l'avoir pourtant quitté qu'hier – ce qui était, au final, exactement le cas.

Du coin de l'œil, Adrien apercevait Alya et Marinette qui discutaient avec animation, toutes deux assises sur un banc. Sans qu'il s'en doute, le jeune homme se trouvait à l'instant même au cœur de leur conversation.

\- « C'est vrai ? », s'exclama Alya avec ravissement. « Tu vas essayer de dire ce que tu ressens à Adrien ? »

\- « Oui », répondit Marinette en hochant fermement la tête, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Je sens qu'aujourd'hui est LE bon jour. »

\- « Comme la semaine dernière, ou comme le week-end d'avant… », énuméra malicieusement sa meilleure amie en effectuant le décompte sur ses doigts.

Marinette étouffa un grognement tout en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Alya n'avait jamais cessé de l'encourager à avouer ses sentiments à Adrien. Mais parallèlement à cela, elle ratait malheureusement rarement une occasion de taquiner sa meilleure amie sur ses tentatives de confession avortées.

En toute honnêteté, Marinette savait qu'elle ne pouvait guère tenir rigueur à Alya de plaisanter ainsi. Au contraire, elle devait même s'estimer reconnaissance que son amie déploie de tels trésors de patience à son sujet. Entre sa timidité maladive et le fait qu'elle ait eu cœur écartelé entre deux garçons depuis déjà de nombreux mois, Marinette était un désastre ambulant quand il s'agissait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à Adrien. Et c'était Alya qui en faisait le plus souvent les frais. Elle était toujours présente pour sa meilleure amie, à écouter ses plans abracadabrants, à l'aider et à l'encourager, tout ça pour que Marinette se défile au dernier instant suite à une énième crise de panique.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes et Marinette n'aurait pas pu être plus confiante.

* * *

Lorsqu'une seconde sonnerie annonça la fin de la récréation, les lycéens regagnèrent leur salle de classe. Bavardant toujours avec Alya, Marinette prenait soin d'avancer le plus lentement possible. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre son plan à exécution et plus elle aurait de témoins présents dans la pièce, meilleures seraient les choses.

Quand elle entra à son tour dans la salle, l'adolescente nota avec satisfaction que presque tous ses camarades étaient déjà installés à leur place, y compris Nino et Adrien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, chuchota un rapide « _Souhaite moi bonne chance !_ » à Alya, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son coéquipier.

Ce dernier releva la tête en la voyant s'arrêter face à lui, tout en lui jetant un regard surpris.

\- « A-Adrien », commença Marinette d'une voix claire, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de nervosité apparente. « Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? Juste toi et moi ? »

Adrien resta un instant interdit, avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité quand Nino lui donna un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes. Ignorant les chuchotements stupéfaits de ses camarades de classe et les regards haineux que Chloé jetait à sa partenaire, il adressa le plus lumineux des sourires à la jeune fille.

\- « Avec plaisir, Marinette », répondit-il chaleureusement, tout en hochant vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Sa réponse déclencha aussitôt une nouvelle vague de murmures parmi les autres élèves présents dans la pièce. Le visage à présent marbré de plaques rouges, Chloé avait l'air sur le point d'exploser de rage, au point que Sabrina recula prudemment aussi loin que possible de sa volcanique amie. Alya laissa échapper un glapissement de joie, qui fit écho au « _Ohhhh_ » ému soupiré par Rose.

Depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Marinette pouvait également apercevoir les sourires rayonnants d'Alix et de Mylène, ainsi que le pouce fermement levé que Kim dressait en guise d'encouragement.

\- « Super ! », répondit joyeusement la jeune fille, affichant elle aussi une superbe indifférence devant l'agitation causée par son invitation. « A ce midi, alors. »

Marinette adressa un petit signe de la main à son coéquipier, avant d'aller s'assoir à sa place. A peine s'était-elle installée qu'Alya se penchait vers elle. Le regard de la jeune blogueuse brillait d'excitation et elle trépignait sur place, faisant manifestement de son mieux pour se retenir de hurler de joie.

\- « Tu l'as fait ! », chuchota-t-elle à Marinette avec un sourire rayonnant, tandis que leur professeur entrait dans la salle en réclamant le calme. « Je suis tellement, tellement fière de toi ! Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, si tu sens que tu auras besoin d'un soutien moral », poursuivit-elle en posant affectueusement sa main sur son bras. « Je te parlerai dans une oreillette, comme pour la fois où il t'avait invitée au zoo. Tu t'en souviens ? »

\- « Oui, je me souviens, et non, je préfère me débrouiller toute seule pour cette fois », répliqua Marinette en riant. « Mais merci », conclut-elle avec reconnaissance. « C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider. »

Portant tout aussi peu d'attention au début du cours que leurs voisines de derrière, Nino et Adrien étaient également plongés en grande conversation. Heureusement pour eux, leur professeur semblait pour l'instant plus intéressé par les facéties de Kim et Alix que par leur bavardage, ce qui leur assurait une certaine tranquillité.

\- « Mmmm, un repas en tête à tête avec Marinette ? » lança Nino à son meilleur ami, tout en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- « Oui, entre amis », répliqua Adrien d'un ton aussi innocent que possible.

Le jeune homme avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps que Nino et Alya faisaient de leur mieux pour essayer de faire en sorte que Marinette et lui se rapprochent, et à présent que c'était chose faite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser à jouer avec les nerfs de son meilleur ami. Pour son plus grand plaisir, sa remarque naïve eut exactement l'effet escompté. Nino serra les dents, se retenant visiblement de se taper le front contre son bureau.

\- « Mec… », soupira l'apprenti DJ d'un ton désespéré. « Tu as conscience qu'une fille invite rarement un garçon à manger en tête-à-tête avec elle _juste_ parce qu'ils sont amis ? Pas si elle espère qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus ? »

\- « Je sais, je sais… », répliqua Adrien en laissant échapper un léger soupir.

\- « Et donc, Marinette ? », reprit Nino sur un ton conspirateur, décidant manifestement de faire preuve d'une opiniâtreté digne de celle d'Alya.

\- « On verra bien », éluda Adrien avec un petit sourire. « Après tout, rien ne dit qu'elle est intéressée par moi. »

Cette fois-ci, Nino eut carrément l'air d'avoir envie de mordre à pleines dents dans sa casquette pour contenir un hurlement de frustration.

Ou de faire avaler ladite casquette à Adrien, au choix.

\- « Bon, et toi ? », reprit-il finalement avec un remarquable sang-froid. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

Sans même qu'il ne le réalise, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

\- « Et bien », commença-t-il d'une voix rêveuse, « Elle est talentueuse, courageuse… »

\- « Et mignonne ? », compléta Nino avec un sourire complice.

\- « Oui », approuva Adrien en rougissant légèrement, pour la plus grande satisfaction de son meilleur ami. « Très, très mignonne. »

* * *

Le dernier cours de la matinée paru se dérouler si lentement à Adrien que le jeune homme aurait pu jurer qu'une victime du Papillon était apparue à son insu afin de ralentir le temps. Mais heureusement, au bout de longues, longues, bien trop longues minutes, une sonnerie le délivra enfin de son supplice.

Il rangea hâtivement ses affaires dans son sac avant d'être rejoint par Marinette. Feignant d'ignorer les regards curieux que leurs lançaient leurs camarades, il lui fit galamment signe de passer devant lui, puis la suivit hors de la salle.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour d'un bon pas, Adrien se pencha légèrement vers Marinette. Ils s'étaient à présent suffisamment éloigné des autres élèves pour que des oreilles indiscrètes n'interceptèrent pas leur conversation, ce qui donnait au jeune homme l'occasion idéale pour interroger sa partenaire sur ses projets.

\- « Alors c'est ça ton fameux plan, ma Lady ? », lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. « Manger ensemble ce midi ? »

\- « Exactement ! », répliqua joyeusement Marinette. « J'ai déjà préparé le terrain en disant à Alya que je comptais t'inviter pour te parler en tête à tête. Lorsqu'on reviendra, il nous suffira juste de dire à tout le monde que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et que tu as dit oui », conclut-elle triomphalement.

\- « Je te trouve bien sûre de toi », rétorqua Adrien avec un clin d'œil espiègle, alors que les deux adolescents passaient le portique du lycée pour se retrouver dans la rue. « Qui te dit que je vais te dire oui ? »

Une expression amusée se dessina sur le visage de Marinette. Elle accéléra le pas avant de pirouetter gracieusement sur elle-même, pour s'arrêter face à Adrien. Un sourire malicieux dansant sur ses lèvres, elle se pencha vers lui.

Elle était à présent si proche qu'Adrien pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune fille caresser doucement sa peau, tandis que son propre pouls subissait une accélération aussi vive qu'incontrôlable.

\- « J'en suis même certaine », ronronna Marinette à voix basse. « Tu ne sais pas me dire non. »

Surpris, Adrien recula d'un pas et trébucha, n'évitant la chute que de justesse. Les joues brûlantes, il se redressa en laissant échapper une brève quinte de toux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant désespérément de retrouver un semblant de contenance tout en essayant d'ignorer à quel point son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Marinette ne put retenir un éclat de rire cristallin devant la réaction d'Adrien. Son coéquipier n'avait peut-être pas la moindre honte lorsqu'il flirtait avec elle, mais il perdait manifestement tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle se mettait à prendre les devants.

\- « Tu as raison », admit enfin Adrien, alors que Marinette le dévisageait avec un sourire affectueux. « Alors, quel est le programme ? »

Lui faisant signe de la suivre, sa partenaire se dirigea vers un arrêt de bus qu'elle désigna d'un geste théâtral.

\- « On va joindre l'utile à l'agréable », répliqua-t-elle joyeusement. « En route pour le Louvre ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents prenaient place dans l'un des bus desservant le célèbre musée. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, savourant le fait d'être enfin de nouveau ensemble après leurs bien trop brèves retrouvailles du matin même.

Doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Marinette, Adrien se pencha vers la jeune fille pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

\- « On a réussi », répéta-t-il d'une voix rêveuse, tout en caressant machinalement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. « Tu te rends compte ? On est enfin rentrés chez nous. »

\- « Oui », approuva Marinette avec un sourire radieux. « J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est tellement… »

A court de mot, la jeune fille agita évasivement sa main libre devant son visage.

\- « Bizarre ? », compléta Adrien en haussant un sourcil amusé. « Irréel ? Fou ? »

\- « Tout ça à la fois », concéda sa coéquipière en riant. « Franchement, quand on y pense, c'est juste dingue. Notre journée a commencé il y a 4000 ans, on a combattu une entité maléfique, rencontré des dieux, et voyagé dans le temps et l'espace pour revenir chez nous ! Je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps pour m'en remettre ! », soupira-t-elle en levant machinalement les yeux au ciel.

\- « A moi aussi », approuva Adrien avec un sourire indulgent. « Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi soulagé de me retrouver sur les toits de Paris. Et tu aurais vu la tête de mon père quand je l'ai retrouvé ce matin… »

\- « Il s'est passé quoi ? », demanda Marinette avec curiosité.

\- « J'étais tellement content que je l'ai serré de toutes mes forces dans mes bras », répliqua son partenaire avec un petit éclat de rire. « Il est… Enfin, on… On est assez distants l'un avec l'autre en général », poursuivit le jeune homme avec une légère gêne, avant de sourire de nouveau quand Marinette exerça une faible pression sur sa main en signe de réconfort. « Je pense qu'il ne s'attendais pas vraiment à ce que je me jette dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Il était toujours sous le choc quand je suis parti », conclut-il en souriant. « Et toi, ça s'est passé comment ? »

\- « Larmoyant », soupira Marinette avec une petite grimace contrite. « Je me suis mise à pleurer dès que j'ai vu ma mère. Elle m'avait tellement manqué… »

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien. Il dégagea doucement sa main de celle de Marinette avant de passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

\- « J'imagine bien, ma Lady », murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « J'imagine bien... »

* * *

Plus habituée qu'Adrien aux transports en commun, Marinette surveilla leur progression durant le reste du trajet. Elle le prévint dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, l'invitant à la suivre hors du véhicule.

\- « Tu crois qu'on sera de retour à l'heure au lycée ? », demanda Adrien en consultant machinalement son téléphone alors qu'il descendait du bus.

\- « Il est temps de t'en inquiéter ! », s'esclaffa la jeune fille. « Mais pas de soucis. J'ai vérifié les horaires, on a pile le temps d'y aller avant la reprise des cours. Bon », poursuivit-elle en saisissant son coéquipier par la main pour l'entrainer en direction d'une boulangerie, « Je propose qu'on commence par prendre à manger, ensuite on file au musée. »

Après s'être achetés chacun un sandwich, les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur un banc voisin afin de déjeuner tranquillement. Dès la première bouchée, Marinette sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, son repas de midi étaient constitués d'aliments si familiers qu'elle sentit une brutale vague de nostalgie s'abattre sur elle. Ce n'étaient que deux tranches de pain agrémentées de beurre et de jambon, mais leur simple goût lui rappelait les pique-niques en famille, les repas improvisés avec ses amis et les sorties scolaires.

Il lui rappelait qu'elle était enfin de retour chez elle.

* * *

Une fois leur repas terminé, Marinette et Adrien se dirigèrent vers le Louvre avant de pénétrer enfin dans l'enceinte du musée. Main dans la main, ils parcoururent d'un bon pas les multiples galeries du bâtiment, jusqu'à arriver à la salle abritant les antiquités égyptiennes.

Marinette marqua un temps d'hésitation à l'entrée de la pièce, en proie à une soudaine bouffée d'émotions contradictoires.

Devant elle était exposé quantité d'objets qui lui étaient désormais familiers mais sur lesquels le temps avait indéniablement imprimé sa marque. Alors que son regard courrait sur la salle, Marinette ressentit l'étrange impression de se trouver en dehors de la réalité. Pour elle, quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté Thèbes. Et pourtant, tous ces objets qui faisaient encore partie de son quotidien ce matin même étaient à présent réduits à l'état d'illustres antiquités.

Cette marque implacable du temps était la preuve que Marinette avait enfin regagné son foyer, mais elle était aussi le rappel que la cité grouillante de vie qu'elle avait connue appartenait désormais à une époque révolue. Les peintures s'étaient effacées pour laisser place à la douce couleur ocre de la pierre, les statues étaient tombées en poussière, et tous ceux que la jeune fille avait côtoyé avaient quitté ce monde depuis des siècles.

A l'euphorie de se savoir rentrée chez elle se mêlait maintenant une certaine mélancolie, et Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée émue pour Paneb et Sénènmout quand son regard se posa sur une statue de Bastet.

Semblant noter son trouble, Adrien exerça une légère pression sur ses doigts.

\- « ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- « ça va », répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire reconnaissant. « C'est juste… Bizarre. Mais bizarre-bien », poursuivit-elle en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis contente d'être rentrée. »

Doigts entrelacés, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent dans la salle. Sans même se concerter, ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la gigantesque fresque qui relatait les exploits de leurs illustres prédécesseurs.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant l'œuvre, Marinette nota avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle n'était manifestement plus capable de déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes. En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer le dessin qui ornait le centre de la fresque. Ce dernier représentait sans le moindre doute une jeune fille, vêtue d'une robe à poids et faisant tournoyer un yo-yo.

\- « La Déesse Coccinelle… », murmura-t-elle pensivement. « Tu crois que c'était moi depuis le début ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas un expert en voyages dans le temps, mais c'est possible », approuva Adrien en hochant mécaniquement la tête.

\- « Allez, assez de bla-bla », les interrompit Plagg d'une voix grognonne, depuis la poche de la chemise du jeune homme. « Il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper du sceptre. Les dons des dieux sont des cadeaux empoisonnés et je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivera si on ne fait pas ce qu'a demandé Osiris. »

\- « Je croyais que tu étais toi-même une sorte de dieu », souligna malicieusement Adrien en baissant les yeux vers son kwami.

\- « Justement », rétorqua ce dernier d'un ton acide. « Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Retenant un éclat de rire, les deux adolescents firent demi-tour pour s'approcher de la vitrine qui habitait le sceptre d'Akhenaton.

Marinette fut une fois de plus frappée par la sensation que cette journée était absolument irréelle. Elle avait vu cet objet entre les mains du pharaon en personne le matin même et il trônait à présent au beau milieu d'un musée parisien, propulsé au statut de trésor antique.

\- « Bon, on fait comment ? », demanda Marinette en jetant un regard dubitatif au sceptre.

\- « Laissez-moi faire », répliqua Plagg. « Personne ne peut nous voir ? »

Adrien et Marinette tournèrent la tête de part et d'autre, s'assurant que la salle était bien vierge de tout témoin indésirable.

\- « Non, c'est bon », le rassura Adrien. « Tu peux y aller. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Plagg sortit de la poche d'Adrien. Il passa à travers la vitre sans la moindre difficulté, puis s'approcha précautionneusement du sceptre. Le kwami posa doucement un bras contre l'objet, qui fut aussitôt entouré par une vilaine aura noire accompagnée de particules sombres semblables à celle de Cataclysme.

Puis, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le halo se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Plagg laissa échapper un claquement de langue satisfait, avant de traverser de nouveau le verre pour trouver refuge dans la poche de la chemise d'Adrien.

\- « Et c'est tout ? », demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

\- « Oui, c'est _'tout'_ », répliqua aussitôt Plagg. « Je viens _'juste'_ de détruire une magie si puissante que cet objet en a gardé des traces durant des millénaires. Pardon si ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que la reconstruction d'un temple », bougonna le kwami en croisant les bras.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air froissé de Plagg, tandis qu'Adrien eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

\- « Pardon », s'excusa le jeune homme avec un petit sourire contrit. « Tu auras deux camemberts entiers en récompense. »

\- « J'espère bien ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marinette et Adrien quittaient le Louvre avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Leur mission était enfin terminée et ils pouvaient à présent pleinement savourer leur retour à leur époque.

Dans le bus qui les remmenait vers leur lycée, Marinette étouffa plusieurs bâillements. La jeune fille était exténuée, et elle ressentait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre cette fatigue qui lui intimait d'aller enfin trouver un peu de repos.

Cette journée était clairement la plus longue que Marinette ait jamais vécu. Elle avait commencé 4000 ans plus tôt, s'était poursuivie par un combat titanesque, pour continuer par une rencontre avec des dieux et un voyage dans le temps qui les avait amenés Chat Noir et elle à l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Cela tenait réellement du miracle que les deux jeunes héros ne se soient pas déjà écroulés d'épuisement.

Bercée par le doux ronronnement du moteur, Marinette fini par fermer les paupières et par s'endormir paisiblement contre l'épaule d'Adrien.

* * *

L'adolescente fut arrachée du royaume des songes par la douce caresse de doigts effleurant délicatement sa joue.

\- « Ma Lady », murmura Adrien à son oreille. « Réveille-toi. On est arrivés. »

Marinette poussa un grognement de protestation, mais rouvrit néanmoins les yeux. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien devant l'expression bougonne de sa coéquipière. Néanmoins, il décida sagement de s'abstenir de la moindre remarque et aida la jeune fille encore à moitié endormie à se lever de son siège pour descendre du bus.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux adolescents traversaient la cour de leur lycée, doigts entrelacés. Marinette était à présent parfaitement réveillée, mais elle restait manifestement perdue dans ses pensées.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? », s'inquiéta Adrien en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

\- « Je repensais juste à la fresque… », répondit machinalement sa coéquipière.

Devant l'expression perplexe qui se peignait sur le visage de son partenaire, Marinette poursuivit.

\- « Il n'y avait que la Déesse Coccinelle de représentée », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée. « Aucune trace d'un dessin de Chat Noir, alors que c'est autant ta victoire que la mienne ! Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu t'oublier. C'est injuste ! »

Avec un petit rire amusé, Adrien porta la main de Marinette à ses lèvres pour y déposer un rapide baiser.

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas », répliqua-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaule. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

\- « _C'EST_ grave », rétorqua immédiatement Marinette d'un ton outré. « Tu es un héros et tu es mon coéquipier. Tu as le droit à autant de reconnaissance que moi ! »

\- « En tout cas, je vois que tu es là pour défendre mes intérêts si jamais quelqu'un a le malheur de m'oublier », lança Adrien avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe ! », répliqua la jeune fille avec conviction. « Je serai là pour prendre ta défense, quoi qu'il arrive. »

\- « Je sais », répondit Adrien en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. « C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime. »

Stupéfaite, Marinette se figea sur place. Les derniers mots d'Adrien continuaient à résonner dans sa tête, dansant au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

 _Je t'aime._

 _Je t'aime._

Alors qu'elle prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire, Marinette sentit une douce onde de chaleur lui réchauffer doucement la poitrine, tandis que sa gorge se serrait sous l'effet de l'émotion.

 _Je t'aime._

\- « Ma Lady ? », demanda Adrien, notant la soudaine stupeur de sa partenaire.

Marinette sursauta brusquement, puis secoua mécaniquement la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

\- « T-Tu… QUOI ? », bégaya-t-elle enfin. « Mais t-tu… Tu ne peux pas me dire ça aussi… aussi…nonchalamment que ça ! »

Les déclarations d'amour se faisaient devant de splendides couchers de soleil, sous des ciels remplis d'étoiles ou après de tendres échanges de baisers lors du plus romantique des rendez-vous.

Pas aussi distraitement que si on parlait de la météo du lendemain.

\- « Et pourquoi pas ? », répliqua Adrien en haussant un sourcil amusé, avant de se placer face à Marinette pour plonger son regard dans le sien. « C'est la vérité après tout », poursuivit-il d'une voix chargée de tendresse. « Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, après tout je ne suis pas très subtil comme garçon. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour. »

Marinette sentit son cœur se mettre à battre avec autant de force que s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine et se mettre à bondir joyeusement autour d'elle pour chanter son allégresse. Peu importaient ses stéréotypes de déclaration d'amour idéale, elle n'aurait échangé celle-là pour rien au monde.

\- « Moi aussi… », murmura-t-elle avec émotion. « Enfin », se reprit-elle avec un petit rire, « Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Adrien d'abord, puis de Chat Noir ensuite. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille étincelaient à présent autant que si ses prunelles abritaient des nuées d'étoiles, tandis que le sourire qui illuminait le visage d'Adrien se faisait plus solaire que jamais.

\- « Alors heureusement qu'on est la même personne », souffla le jeune homme en se penchant vers Marinette pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Marinette étouffa un petit rire, avant de tendre la main vers la tête de son coéquipier pour ébouriffer affectueusement sa chevelure blonde.

\- « Oui, heureusement ! »

* * *

Les deux adolescents franchirent ensuite les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore de leur salle de classe. Debout devant la porte, Marinette prit une profonde inspiration.

\- « Bon, c'est parti pour la dernière partie du plan », lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice à l'attention de son coéquipier.

\- « Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça se passe mal », répliqua ce dernier avec une expression espiègle digne de Chat Noir. « Puis franchement, on sort ensemble depuis quoi… 4000 ans ? Il était temps qu'on officialise un peu les choses. »

\- « Idiot de Chat », répliqua la jeune fille en lui donnant une bourrade affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Adrien éclata joyeusement de rire, puis lâcha la main de Marinette avant de s'incliner théâtralement pour la laisser passer devant lui.

\- « Après toi, Princesse », déclara-t-il malicieusement.

Quand Marinette et Adrien entrèrent enfin dans la salle de classe, tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers eux. Marinette nota aussitôt qu'Alix avait écrasé sa main contre la bouche de Mylène, coupant manifestement la jeune fille en pleine phrase pour attirer son attention sur l'arrivée des deux nouveaux venus. Kim et Max échangeaient de rapides remarques sans pour autant quitter un instant Adrien et Marinette des yeux, tandis que Rose s'était quant à elle mise debout pour ne rien perdre des instants à venir. Même Ivan, Juleka et Nathaniel, d'ordinaire très réservés, dévisageaient à présent leurs amis avec autant de curiosité que s'il leur avait poussé une seconde tête.

La seule exception notable à cette soudaine vague de curiosité était Chloé, qui semblait se passionner soudain pour le contenu de son livre de chimie. A ses côtés, Sabrina faisait de son mieux pour feindre elle aussi l'indifférence, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur jeter de furtifs coup d'œil par-dessus la feuille de cours qu'elle tenait brandie devant son visage.

Nino semblait quant à lui au bord de l'implosion, pendant qu'une Alya visiblement hystérique décidait manifestement de renoncer à toute tentative de rester subtile.

\- « Alors ? », lança la jeune blogueuse à ses deux amis, posant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde. « Comment s'est passé ce repas ? »

Soudain, un silence absolu tomba sur la salle. Chacun fixait Marinette et Adrien avec tellement d'intensité que ces derniers avaient l'impression de sentir physiquement le poids des regards de leurs camarades, alors que tous attendaient avidement leur réponse. Même Chloé avait renoncé à sa hautaine indifférence et gardait à présent ses yeux d'un bleu polaire rivé sur les deux adolescents qui lui faisaient face.

\- « Et bien », commença Adrien avec un sourire espiègle, « Mon sandwich était très bon, et il faisait un temps superbe…. L'idéal pour un pique-nique. »

\- « Adriennn… », maugréa Nino, tandis qu'Alya laissait échapper un soupir de désespoir.

Le sourire d'Adrien se fit plus large encore. Il échangea un regard complice avec Marinette, dont les yeux pétillaient à présent d'autant de malice que les siens. Puis, sans autre signe avant-coureur, il se tourna vers la jeune fille pour la saisir par la taille et l'attirer contre lui.

Ignorant les « _Ohhhhh !_ » ébahis qui s'élevaient dans la salle, Marinette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds tout en enroulant impulsivement ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien. A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle empoignait son coéquipier par le col de sa chemise avant d'emprisonner farouchement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Paupières closes, elle sentit les doigts d'Adrien raffermir leur prise autour de sa taille, juste avant qu'un extraordinaire brouhaha ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut pour se noyer immédiatement dans le regard hypnotisant d'Adrien. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire gorgé de tendresse, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leurs camarades de classe pour jauger leurs réactions.

Sabrina jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Chloé, qui avait résolument replongé son visage dans son livre, s'en servant comme d'un paravent pour ne pas voir le nouveau couple. En revanche, tous les autres élèves semblaient ravis peur eux. Ils parlaient entre eux avec animation, leurs adressaient de francs sourires ou levaient les pouces en signe d'approbation. Particulièrement expansive quand il s'agissait d'histoires d'amour, Rose se rua quant à elle dans l'allée pour se précipiter dans les bras de Marinette.

\- « Oh, c'est génial ! », s'écria-t-elle de sa voix flutée. « Vous êtes tellement, tellement mignons ensembles ! Je savais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Alya qui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de Marinette, tandis que Nino donnait une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule d'Adrien en guise de félicitations.

\- « Félicitations », s'exclama Alya, les yeux rendus brillants par des larmes d'émotions. « Je suis super contente pour vous ! Je n'ai même pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble. C'est une journée dont je me souviendrai longtemps ! »

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un sourire débordant de joie, avant que le jeune homme ne s'écarte de Nino pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de sa coéquipière. Ils savaient sans avoir besoin de se le dire que cette journée resterait également gravée à jamais dans leurs mémoires. Après avoir affronté une créature maléfique, défié un pharaon et côtoyé des dieux, ils étaient enfin de retour auprès des leurs.

Et ils étaient ensemble, sans masques ni faux-semblants.

\- « Ah, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire », soupira Alya. « C'est merveilleux. »

\- « Non », rectifia Marinette avec un petit rire, le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Adrien. « C'est miraculeux. »

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Woaa, ça y est, cette fic est finie :o . Comme à chaque histoire longue, ça me fait super bizarre mais en même temps je suis très contente d'avoir mené ce projet à bien. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, de mon côté ça a été un vrai plaisir de l'écrire. J'ai toujours bien aimé l'Egypte antique alors je me suis vraiment bien amusée à tricoter ensemble mon histoire, l'épisode du Pharaon et l'Histoire tout court ^^ ._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cette histoire/de ce chapitre, ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir vos retours. Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragée pendant la rédaction de cette histoire, et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura fait passer un bon moment !_

 _A une prochaine !_


End file.
